New Team
by WhiteFangLover
Summary: A new team of superheros has joined the Teen Titans. They are to protect a part that the original Teen Titans can't reach. They are friends and have been for many years. Will this new job tear them a part or make their friendship stronger? T for saftey.
1. The Team Members

**Hey to all of y'all who decided to read my story. Thank you so much. This story is about a team that is a part of the Teen Titians. In this Chapter I figured I would give you some back ground info on the team, well I guess I mean I will let them introduce themselves. These are all my own characters and I got the idea of them from my friends. All of these characters are based off of my friends, my sister, and me. These are what our superpowers would be if we have superpowers, and what we would call ourselves. I hope you enjoy. Thanks again!! Pax!! ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians, but I do own all of my characters, I mean super heroes!!!**_

**The Team Members**

_Looking at a video screen. Tape begins to play._

"Hey everyone, my name is Pop Girl. I am the leader of this part of the Teen Titians. I have to power to morph into anything, and when I say anything, I mean anything. I can morph into animals, objects, plants, even people. You name it, I can change into it."

"Hey Pop Girl, what ya doing? Huh? Huh? Huh? "

"Crash, I am making a tape for Robin and his team so he can know more about us since we are so new to the Teen Titians and they can't make it out here. Now, if you don't mind, let me finish."

"Cool, let me introduce myself"

Crash reaches up and pulls Pop Girl's ponytail then jumps in front of the camera.

"Hey, CRASH!!!!"

"İHola! I'm Crash. I have the power to control any type of machines. My favorite thing to do is bring cars to life and make them crash into each other. Then I fix them and make them do it again. I am also very good with explosives. DESTROYING THINGS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!!

"Crash, I am supposed to be doing that. Now everyone else is going to want to introduce themselves. Now move and let me finish."

"Introduce us to who" said a girl with white hair followed by four other people.

"I am making a video to introduce us all to Robin and his team. This will allow them to get to know us better. I had just started when Crash jumped in and introduced himself and I was saying that…"

"I wanna introduce meself; can I? Please! Please! Please!" said the white haired girl whose hair is now blonde.

"Yea, I wanna introduce meself too." Said the others together.

"But I was…." said Pop Girl.

"PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!!"

"Fine, since Crash did and I don't want to show favorites. Say your name and power and anything else you would want them to know."

"YEA!!!!!!"

The girl blonde haired girl steps in front of the camera.

"Me first. Hey everyone! I am Luna. I am an amazing sword fighter. Not only that, but my hair color changes with my feelings, see," Her hair changed from blonde to brown. "I am feeling normal now, so my hair is brown. It was blonde before because I was feeling excited. It even changes while I am in wolf form. Oh did I forget to mention that I can change in to a wolf also. Yup, a fierce wolf ready to protect my friends."

"Ok, my turn. Sup, I am Random Girl. My powers are different every day. I never know what they are until I give them a try. Today my powers are flying, see." Jumps up and stats flying around the room then lands back in front of the camera. "Tomorrow they might be something completely different. I am also a very random person. So my name fits me very well. Bonchicawowwow! I'm hungry."

"I guess I will go next. Hello, I am Chrystal Clear, but you can call me Chrystal." Comes a voice out of nowhere.

"Umm Chrystal, Your invisible" said Pop Girl.

"Oops, my bad, there, that's better. Anyway, like I said I am Chrystal Clear, but you can call me Chrystal. I have the power of invisibility and force fields. I can even turn people invisible. See, watch this." She turns around then puts her hands up and focuses hard on Random Girl. All of a sudden, Random Girl turns invisible and a sandwich is making itself. When Chrystal turns back to the camera, Random Girl becomes visible again.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn. I am Wishmaker. I can grant a wish every 24 hours. This wish can be for anyone. Yea, I know one every 24 hours, don't worry. It is one per person, not just one wish. So if you want a wish you better be careful that it is the right one you want. If not, you have 24 hours before you can get another one, at least from me. I am also immune to my wishes, so none of the wishes I grant will effect me."

The lights go out and everything is dark, total darkness.

"Salve, I am Nightshade. As you can see I have to power of making certain areas surrounded by complete darkness. I decide the size and how dark it gets. I also have the ability to see in the dark. This will allow me to fight in the dark without getting hurt. I can bring the light back so no worries."

"Now that you are done introducing yourself Nightshade, turn the lights back on" came Wishmaker's voice.

The lights come back on with Nightshade standing in front of the camera. He steps aside and allows Pop Girl to stand in front of the camera.

"So Robin, now you know my team and me. I hope that one day we will be able to meet in person. So you now don't have to worry about this area because we have it all under control. Bye for now from all of us here."

"BYE!!!!" everyone shouted together.

_Tape pauses on a shot of all the newest members of Teen Titians._

A mysterious voice answers. "Let's give them a welcome gift they will never forget."

**Well, that's Ch. 1. I hope you like it. I tried ending on a cliffy. Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to update when I can since I am on summer vacation. ^_^ **


	2. Trouble Let's Go!

**So, I decided to put up another Chapter. I will try to get another one up soon, but not sure if I can before I leave on my trip. I do hope to though. If not, I will be sure to have at least two chapters done when I get back. This Chapter is kinda slow, but it sets up for future things. I hope you like it.**

**AwsomeOliver: I am glad you like this one. I think it will be better than my first one. I have planned this one out. You were close on your guesses. ^_^**

**Well I wanted to get Ch. 2 up, so here it is.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, even though it would be really cool it I did. I would so add in my superheroes!!!**_

**Trouble Let's Go!**

It was just a normal day in the Tower.

"Hey Robin, aren't we supposed to be getting a tape from those new Teen Titan's team?" Cyborg asked.

"Yea, I sent them the message to do that about a week ago. I sure thought we would have received it by now. I wonder what is going on." Robin said searching the computer for anything from these new Titans. "You sure it didn't come in the mail, I don't see anything on here."

"Yea, I searched and nothing from them. Hmmmm…..I wonder if one of us should go and see if something happened."

"Cyborg, you know that isn't a good idea. Crime has been up here since all of our villains have escaped from jail. We have to find them and put them back where they belong"

" Robin, you shouldn't worry about is. All of us villains can handle ourselves."

"How did you….."

_Bang._

Robin falls to the ground unconscious along with Cyborg and thrown into a room with the other Titans.

"Now lest get to business. You sent that welcoming present to the New Team right?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now let the fun begin."

Chrystal walks into the living room, heading straight for the computer. She was hoping for someone somewhere to need some help.

"Hey Pop Girl, what's going on in….Oh, sorry Random Girl, I thought you were Pop Girl. She tends to always be on the computer," said Chrystal.

"It's Ok, Pop Girl had to run and break up something going on between Crash and Nightshade. I decided to check my Facebook and try to find something to do. I think Crash took Nightshade's laptop and destroyed it, so Nightshade created total darkness in the garage right when Crash was having one of his "destroy everything" moments. I bet you can guess what happen. Now they are fighting and Pop Girl is trying to calm them down. I wouldn't go down there if I were you though."

At that moment, a cell phone flies in. Chrystal creates a small force field that stops it from hitting Random Girl.

"Thanks Chrystal that would have hurt. Whose phone did Crash take now?"

"No Problem. Let's see. Hey, that's my phone!!!! I thought I told Crash to keep away from my stuff, especially my phone and laptop!! Crash is going to regret this if he messed up my phone!" Chrystal picks her phone off the ground and checks it out. "Good, everything seems to be ok. I guess Crash will live to see another day. He better not touch it again though, I know his bad luck with red phones."

_ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Wishmaker and Luna come running into the living room from their bedrooms.

"What was that!?!?" they asked together.

"I'm not sure, we better go and check it out," Wishmaker said. "I think it came from the garage."

"Uh oh, Pop Girl, Crash and Nightshade are in the garage," said Chrystal.

Wishmaker, Luna, Random Girl, and Chrystal all run into the garage ready to attack. They burst through the door and see a T-Rex with Crash and Nightshade in its arms. They both have frightened looks on their faces.

"Oh, it is just Pop Girl," said Luna with a frown on her face. "I wanted to fight someone so bad. My blade has been sharpened for days."

"Guess they weren't listening to her. I bet they will now," said Random Girl.

Pop Girl places Crash and Nightshade on the ground and changes back into her normal self.

"Now that I have you attention, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!! Crash, fix Nightshade's computer and say you are sorry. Nightshade, stop complaining about Crash being on the team, he is just as important as the rest of us, and never black out the garage when Crash is destroying things. You need to say you are sorry too. Now, y'all with both clean up this mess and I better not hear any more arguing. OK?!?!?!"

"Yes Pop Girl," they said together as they started cleaning up the mess.

"Sorry I destroyed your laptop Nightshade; I will fix it as soon as we are done here."

"It's ok, just don't do it again or I will…."

"NIGHTSHADE!!!"

"Alright, sorry for making the garage dark while you were down there, I won't do it again."

Crash and Nightshade begin cleaning up the garage.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. That was the only way to get them to shut up," Pop Girl says to the others.

"It's ok, we were just ready for anything," said Random Girl. "Hey, Greek is on. I'm also thirsty."

_Warning! Warning! Beep! Beep!_

"Random Girl, I think Greek is going to have to wait. Something is up," Chrystal said.

"Let's Go!" Pop Girl tells her team.

**Ok, I know this Chapter is short. Hmmmmm….What happened to the Original Teen Titans? Who is this villain? What is up???? I hope you liked it. I know not much happened. I just wanted y'all to see what happened to the Teen Titans and set up for the next chapter. Review PLEASE!!!! ^_^**


	3. New Villains

**So I was bored and decided to start on Chapter 3. I hope everyone likes it. I am having a lot of fun writing this. ^_^ PAX!!!**

**Oliver: I hope I give enough detail for you in this chapter. Not sure how I will do at fight scenes, so please tell me if they are good or bad. If bad, HELP ME PLEASE!!**

**Moon of Blood: I am glad you like the humor. I am making the characters based as close to how everyone is in real life as I can. I hope I can keep that humor up through the whole story, shouldn't be hard since they are my friends and they are CRAZY!!!!**

**So, here is Ch. 3. Hope everyone enjoys!!**

_**Disclaimer: The only Teen Titans I own are the ones my friends and I created. I wish I did own the others but I don't. Oh Well.**_

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure this is where the danger is? Everything seems quiet," said Luna, her swords ready to slice something in two. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary around here."

The Team was in an ally way. The odd thing was that there was no one else in the ally. The ally seems normal. There was no out of the ordinary villain like the computer had said. The computer had told the new Titans that trouble was in this ally way. Supposedly there was fire, things flying all around, laser beams, and other weird things. As far as the new Titans could see, none of this was happening. This was very odd. There first mission and they have no idea what it up.

"The scanner still says there should be fighting here, but I see no signs," said Crash as he looks on his handheld scanner.

"Well, maybe the scanner is broken Crash," said Wishmaker. "As far as I can see, there is defiantly no sign of fire or any of the other things that we were told. I think this was a prank or the computer is on the fritz."

"Wishmaker, the scanner is not broken and the computer isn't broken. If they were I would know and I would fix them. I think I would know if some machines were broken since my powers deal with machines. Sometimes Wishmaker, I wish you would…"

"Crash, don't you dare finish that statement unless something good is gonna follow that wish. You know Wishmaker's powers," said Pop Girl in a threatening voice.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," said Crash, giving a little laugh at the end.

"Why am I not surprised" said Pop Girl as she shook her head from side to side. She then headed a little deeper into the ally way, inspecting it for anything out of the ordinary. All the new Titans were looking around for that one little thing that would prove something happen here.

"Well, I see no signs of a fight or anything. I agree with Wishmaker. I think this was a prank," said Random Girl with a shrug of her shoulders. "Hey, Transformers 2 is out, who wants to go and see it?"

"I love Transformers!!!" said Luna, her hair turning extremely blonde (**AN: She is extremly excited)**.

"For once I agree with them. I don't think there is anything wrong here," said Nightshade. "I also wouldn't mind seeing Transformers."

"Well," said Pop Girl, "I guess the computer was…"

_Whoosh_

A fire ball flies out of nowhere, heading straight for Wishmaker. Chrystal quickly creates a force field, sending the fire ball into the sky.

"Wishmaker, are you ok?" asked Pop Girl.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks Chrystal. That would have been really bad," said Wishmaker with a relieved look on his face.

"No Problem, That's what my powers of force field are for," said Crystal with a grin on her face.

"Where did that come from?" asked Luna, her hair now grey.

"I don't know, but there is nothing to be nervous about Luna," said Pop Girl, "Everyone keep your eyes and ears open. We are not alone."

The team begins looking around for the source of this fire ball. Pop Girl changed into a hawk and began souring above the ally way, getting a bird's eye view. Luna turned into a wolf with grey and blonde fur (**AN: She is nervous and excited)**, hoping to sniff out the creator of the fire ball. Random Girl decided to climb the walls since she discovered that today she had spider powers. She would climb up the walls of the ally and look around for anything suspicious. Crash, Wishmaker, and Luna searched one end of the ally while Nightshade and Crystal searched the other end. Someone had to have created that fire ball and they were going to find them.

"Who's there?" Nightshade hollers out. He jumps to attention and was looking at a pile of boxes right behind him.

The words echoed off the ally walls, but there was no reply. Crash, Wishmaker and Luna stop and turn around to see why Nightshade had shouted. Pop Girl stopped and was hovering about 5 yards above Nightshade. Random Girl stopped midway up the wall (**AN: near Crash, Wishmaker, and Luna**) she was climbing.

"Nightshade," said Chrystal, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I thought I heard something. It sounded like someone ran from behind these boxes to behind that dumpster."

Nightshade begins to walk towards the dumpster he was pointing at. He slowly creeps up to the side of the dumpster. The next thing he knows, the dumpster begins to fly towards him and he gets pinned between the dumpster and the wall on the other side. When he looks where the dumpster was, he saw no one there. Crash, Wishmaker, and Luna (**AN: She changed back into her human form)** run to help Crystal move the dumpster off of Nightshade. Random Girl swings in on a spider web, landing next to Wishmaker, also helping. Pop Girl flies down, making sure everyone was ok.

Once Pop Girl lands and changes into her human form she asks, "You ok Nightshade?"

"Yea, I'm fine. How did this dumpster move on its own?" asked Nightshade, looking around for what might have made the dumpster move.

"It was me!" said a voice. When Nightshade and the other Titans look to see who said it, they saw a strange man dressed in black move from behind the boxes Nightshade had first pointed at.

"Who are you?" said Chrystal.

"I am Mental Thought!"

"So, it was you who threw the fire ball Wishmaker then?" said Nightshade.

"No, that was me," said a girl all dressed in red. "I am Red Fury and I created that fire ball." She creates another ball of fire as she says this.

The next thing the new Titans knew six more villains show up, surrounding them.

"So, y'all are causing all the trouble around here. Who are you, and you better get out of here!" said Pop Girl.

"Oh, little Titan leader; we only take orders from our boss and you're not him! We will not leave until we finish what we came here to do, but we will introduce ourselves. I am Dictator and I am the leader of these villains."

"I am Double," said a little boy with glasses.

"And I am Trouble," said the other little boy who looks younger than the first one.

"Together we are Double Trouble," said the boy with glasses and the younger one together. Both of these boys seem too young to be villains.

"I am Copy Cat, and I am pleased to meet you," said a girl that looks to be about Luna's age. She casually touches Dictator on the shoulder.

"I am Timewarp," said a girl in purple.

"And I am Double D," said a guy that looked like he was all muscle and no brains.

"Well, now that we know you, what are you here to do?" said Pop Girl.

"You will find out very soon little Titans," said Dictator.

"Hey Pop Girl, what do you think he means by that?" asked Luna.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be around to find out. Let's just finish them before they do anything," Pop Girl said to her whole team.

"YEA!!" said all the other Titans.

"Getting rid of us won't be that easy," said Dictator, making laser beams come out of his eyes. He aims them straight for Crystal.

Chrystal creates a force field that sends the beams right back at Dictator. They were heading straight for him, about to hit him, when they just disappeared.

"What happen to them?" asked Random Girl.

"Ha, silly girl, I am able to control time. See." The next thing Random Girl knows, Timewarp is standing right next to her. "All I did was rewind time and then stopped that whole scene from happening. So, there was no laser beams."

Timewarp then punches Random Girl as hard as she can, sending Random Girl flying to a wall.

"Random Girl!! You okay?" said Pop Girl with concern for her team mate in her voice.

"I'm fine Pop Girl; let's show these guys what we are made of!"

With Random Girl saying that, each Titan takes a villain. Pop Girl takes Copy Cat, Crystal takes Dictator, Luna takes Double Trouble, Random Girl takes Timewarp, Wishmaker takes Red Fury, Nightshade takes Mental Thought, and Crash takes Double D.

**Well there is Chapter 3. What do y'all think?? Pleas Review!! Oh, don't worry you will get more info on the villains in the next chapter. You will learn their powers and see more about their personalities. **

**I will be leaving for vacation soon, so I am not sure when I will be able to update again. I hope to have at least one chapter done for y'all when I come back, but I can't make any promises. From the sounds of it I will be very busy. I will try to write any time I can. If I am lucky, I will be able to get the next chapter up before I leave. Well if I do, you will know. I guess I will see y'all when I get back. Vale and Pax!! (Goodbye and Peace. Latin remember) ^_^**


	4. FIGHT!

**Salve!!!! (Hello) I am hoping that everyone who is reading this story likes it. I love writing it, especially since it is based off of my friends and me. Sorry it has taken me a long time to get this chapter up, wanted to make it good. Anyway, here is Chapter 4. So y'all don't get confused, I will tell you some info on this chapter. This chapter is the fights that started at the end of the last chapter. They all take place at the same time. I am breaking them up so each hero gets their own time in the spotlight and I don't get confused. This is also so I can get into better description. I will tell you whose fight it is by naming the hero and villain before I write. They will be bolded so don't worry about getting confused where one ends and one begins. Well, enough rambling, here is Chapter 4.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Never have and probably never will.**_

FIGHT!!

**Pop Girl vs. Copy Cat-**

"Hey there Titan Leader, you ready to have a little fun?" said Copy Cat, swishing her tail from side to side.

"Well, I am ready to kick your butt," said Pop Girl. She changes into a tiger and pounces on Copy Cat. Copy Cat quickly dodges the attack.

"Lil Titan Leader can't hit me," said Copy Cat laughing.

Pop Girl pounces at Copy Cat again, this time able to scratch Copy Cat's right arm.

"Ouch, mean Leader. Now you made me mad," said Copy Cat.

"You think I am scared of you. You haven't shown me your power yet, all you have done is dodge my attacks. Copy Cat, let me guess, you copy your opponents moves?" said Pop Girl changing back into herself.

"You shouldn't underestimate me Pop Girl," said Copy Cat rolling her eyes. "I get my powers by looking at people, see." Next thing Pop Girl knew, Copy Cat was shooting lazars out of her eyes. Pop Girl quickly changes into a mouse, dodging the attack. She then hides under a dumpster. Copy Cat jumps onto the dumpster and tries to fire another lazar straight down into the dumpster, but Pop Girl then changes into an elephant, smashing the dumpster and Copy Cat into the wall. Pop Girl releases the dumpster and grabs Copy Cat with her trunk and throws her to the other side of the alley. She then changes back into herself.

"You are such a liar! You said that you got your powers from looking at people. If that was true, then you would have my power because you have been looking at me. I'm guessing you get the power by touch, because if I recall, you touched Dictator before our battle and now you have the same powers as him," said Pop Girl with a smile on her face as she walks toward Copy Cat.

"Well, I can't pull anything over you now can I?" said Copy Cat, slowly getting to her feet. "You are right; I can get my power by touching people. See!"

The next thing Pop Girl knows, Copy Cat jumps over her head. For fear that Copy Cat was going to copy her powers, Pop Girl changed into a fly so she couldn't touch her. But Copy Cat wasn't planning on touching Pop Girl. When she lands, she jumps again and lands right behind Nightshade. She touches his arm and then quickly jumps away before any harm can come to her.

"Now, let's try these powers out. Oh Pop Girl, where did you go? I wanna have some fun. You can't hide for long," said Copy Cat with a smirk on her face.

"I'm right here loser," said Pop Girl, changing from a fly into a rhino. She then charges straight for Copy Cat.

"Now you see me, and now you don't," said Copy Cat creating darkness around her and Pop Girl. "You can't hit what you can't see. You can't see me, but I can surly see you!"

The next thing Pop Girl knows, she couldn't see anything. Copy Cat then kicks her in the side and punches her right in her stomach. Pop Girl falls to the ground in pain.

"You can't beat me. You don't have night vision like me!!!" said Copy Cat, giving Pop Girl another big kick in the stomach.

"That's what you think," said Pop Girl through her clenched teeth. She then changes into a jaguar and pounces onto Copy Cat; scratching Copy Cat's other arm. Copy Cat quickly rolls over and tries to crawl away. Pop Girl reaches down and bites the back of Copy Cat's suit. Pop Girl then throws Copy Cat out of the dark sphere and into a wall. Pop Girl walks out of the dark sphere and changes into an elephant. Using her trunk, she pulls a drainage pipe down and wraps it around Copy Cat.

"Hmm….I believe I just beat you," said Pop Girl after she changed back into herself.

* * *

**Crystal vs. Dictator-**

"So, I get paired up with you," said Dictator with a smirk on his face, "The shy little Titan who will never be able to beat me!"

"I may be shy, but I am stronger than you think. Now, I am going to kick your butt!" after Crystal says this she turns invisible. The next thing Dictator knows, he feels his legs being kicked out from under him.

"What the…. Hey," said Dictator with a surprised look on his face, "Alright, if that is the way you want to play." Dictator stands up and with his controlling voice says, "Crystal, You think you can beat me! You are just a measly little superhero that no one cares about! You are the oldest on this team and yet you aren't the leader! Who could be scared of you?"

Crystal freezes where she is, right in front of Dictator. She freezes with fear, losing her invisibility.

"See what I mean, you can't win. With one word in my power controlling voice, the person I am talking to freezes with fear. All they know how to do is stand there with fear in their eyes, like you are doing now!"

Crystal stands there exactly like Dictator says. She is too afraid to run. She knows she has to fight to help the team, but all she can think about is running in fear. Dictator then shoots laser beams from his eyes at her.

"Crystal! Snap out of it, I know you can!" Crystal hears Random Girl shout from across the alley.

Crystal quickly creates a force field, protecting herself from the laser beams.

"Man, so close. I'll get you next time," said Dictator.

"Not if you can't see me," said Crystal turning invisible again.

"So, we are going to do this again. Come now Crystal, I thought you were smarter than this," said Dictator shaking his head again. He was getting ready to use his power control voice when out of nowhere he felt something kick him right in the stomach.

"You just thought you had me, but I am a fast learner," Crystal's voice comes from nowhere.

While Dictator is crouched over, Crystal grabs him and throws him against the wall.

"Very good Crystal, you are learning, too bad you will never be able to defeat me though," said Dictator sending another laser beam right at Crystal.

Crystal quickly jumps out of the way, the laser beam barely missing her left leg. She rolls on the ground and quickly jumps to her feet.

"Chrystal…" said Dictator in his controlling voice.

Chrystal stands there, frozen again.

"_Don't listen to him Chrystal, you can do this," _thinks Chrystal. _"Focus Chrystal, you ate strong. You can do this. Focus!"_

"See, you can't defeat me! I am too strong for you! No one has ever been able to ignore my power control voice," said Dictator, laughing to himself. He then powers up his laser beams for a big blast. "Now I will finish you!"

Dictator releases his laser beams straight for Chrystal. Chrystal just stands there, staring at the laser beams heading straight for her. She doesn't move.

"Not today," said Chrystal slowly starting to smile. "Not ever!"

Chrystal then quickly moves her hands, creating a shield. The laser beams hit the shield and bounce right back at Dictator, hitting him in the chest. Dictator then flies to the other side, smashing into the wall.

"How did you?" said Dictator wincing from the pain. "No one has ever been able to ignore my power voice."

"What can I say? I told you I was stronger than you though," said Chrystal. She then punches Dictator in the face, knocking him out.

**

* * *

**

Crash vs. Double D-

"So, you are the little punk I get to beat up?" said Double D, pounding his fist together.

"So, Double D, What exactly does that stand for? Oh, I know, Dumb Dork." said Crash, smiling as he said this. "I am going to have so much fun with this." He then reaches into his bag and pulls something out.

"Ah, lil Crash thinks he can beat me with some little flying thing? I don't think so!" said Double D laughing.

Crash holds the little bird in his hands. He closes his eyes and the birds wings start to flutter. He then releases it into the air and sends it straight for Double D. When the bird gets near Double D it starts to beep. Double D then begins to swat at the bird. The next thing he knows, the bird explodes, sending Double D straight into the wall.

"Yes, as a matter of face I do believe I can beat you with a little flying bird. Well one equipped with a few explosions," said Crash with a smirk on his face.

Double D brushes the bricks off of him and stands up. He picks up some of the bricks and throws them at Crash. Crash quickly ducks down, dodging the bricks. Double D then charges, sending Crash into the wall.

"Ouch, that really hurt," said Crash, slowly standing up. He then reaches into his bag and pulls out a ball.

"What is this, a ball?" said Double D. "You going to try and hit me with it? I am going to crush it into little pieces."

"Yes, this is a ball, but look what happens," said Crash gripping the ball in his fist. He then throws the ball right at Double D. While in the air, the ball begins to change into a car about the size of a go cart.

When the go cart lands on the ground, it heads straight for Double D. Double D reaches down and grabs the go cart before it can hit him. He breaks it in two and throws it at Crash, having it land in front of him.

"See, you can't defeat me with your machines, I am stronger," said Double D, flexing his muscles. "No matter what you throw at me I will break it into little pieces like your car there."

"We'll just have to see about that," said Crash walking up to his broken go cart.

When Crash reaches his go cart, he kneels down and looks at the damage. He then waves his hand over the two parts. The parts begin to come alive and put themselves back together. Crash then reaches into his bag and pulls out more of the bird bombs. He sets them on the go cart and waves his hand over it again. The birds begin to disassemble themselves and join the go cart.

"There, now my go cart is ready to take you on," said Crash standing up.

"Bring it on," said Double D.

The go cart begins to head straight for Double D again.

"Ha, this again, don't you remember what happen last time?" said Double D.

He reaches down and grabs the go cart. Right as he begins to break it, the bottom of the go cart opens, dropping the bombs from the bird bomb.

"What the…," said Double D as the bombs start to drop.

The bombs fall all the way to the ground and begin to explode. The bombs knock Double D off his feet and knock him out. The go cart then begins to break apart and wrap itself around Double D to where he is unable to move.

"Machines one, strength ZERO!" said Crash standing over Double D.

**

* * *

**

Luna vs. Double Trouble-

"Luna!" shouted Double Trouble together.

"What do y'all want?" said Luna with a little bit of a growl in her voice. She pulls her swords out ready to fight. Her hair changes into a blonde grey color. (**AN: She is excited and anxious.)**

"Oh nothing," said Double. "I was just letting you know I am right behind you."

Luna quickly turns around and swings at Double.

"Ha, you missed me," said Double laughing.

"Hey, Luna bet you can't hit me," said Trouble running behind Luna.

Luna quickly turns around and swings at Trouble. Trouble quickly dodges it and begins to laugh.

"Your right Trouble, she is slow," said Double as Trouble ran to him. "She will never be able to hit us."

Luna turns around to face Double Trouble. Her hair is now red. (**AN: She is annoyed.)**

"Your right Double, she does look mad," said Trouble, laughing.

"Wait, Double didn't say anything, Trouble didn't say anything a minute ago either," said Luna with a confused look on her face and yellow hair. (**AN: She is confused.)**

"Yes, Luna, you are right," said Trouble smiling. "I didn't say anything."

"And I didn't say anything either," said Double smiling. "You see, we have the power to read each other's mind. It's really cool."

"Well, even if you can read each other's minds, that just makes our fight more interesting," said Luna changing into a blonde wolf. (**AN: She is excited.) **

Luna lets out a howl, then charges straight for Double Trouble.

"Oh no Trouble," said Double. "She is going to hit us. Oh, I know, just teasing her."

Double Trouble then jump to each side, out of Luna's way. Luna runs straight into the wall behind Double Trouble. She turns around, growling at Double Trouble, her fur slowly changing from blonde to yellow.

"Oh, that was good," said Trouble.

Luna then heads straight for Trouble, teeth bared, ready to bite. Next thing she knows, Double jumps onto her back and Trouble runs straight for her. Trouble then drops down and slides right under Luna. Luna quickly stops and tries to bite Double on her back. Double quickly jumps off and lands right next to Trouble, both of them laughing at Luna. Luna turns around and charges right at them. Double Trouble waits until the last minute, and then jumps out of her way.

"Yes, you are right Double, our plan is working," said Trouble smiling.

Luna shifts back into a human, her hair a mixture of yellow and black. (**AN: She is annoyed and angry)** She turns around to face Double Trouble and pulls out her swords.

"Y'all are so annoying! Y'all are almost as annoying as Crash….Wait, that's it!" said Luna, her hair changing to blonde. "Yes, I just have to ignore y'all like I do Crash. I can't let y'all get to me."

"Oh well Luna, you can try that, but it's not that easy," said Double. "Right Trouble."

"Yes, he is right," said Trouble. "You see we have this ability to make people annoyed and angry, even if we don't mean to. It's pretty cool."

"Well, let's just see if y'all can get me annoyed and angry again," said Luna running straight for Double Trouble.

"Oh come on Luna, you have already done this twice, again," said Double.

"Well Double, we should know she isn't that smart," said Trouble.

Double Trouble quickly jump out of the way, but this time Luna was ready for this. She quickly turns to Double and cuts his right leg.

"Ouch!" said Double Trouble together, both falling to the ground.

Luna turns to look at Trouble and notices that his right leg is also cut.

"I see, you feel each other's pain," said Luna. "So, that means, I only have to hurt one of you."

Luna then picks up Double, punches him and throws him next to Trouble. Double Trouble try to stand up, but are in too much pain. Luna walks over and stabs her swords through their shirts, into the ground.

"There, now y'all won't be able to move," said Luna.

**

* * *

**

Random Girl vs. Timewarp-

"Ouch, that really hurt. I wish I had some ice. Yummm….Ice cream," said Random Girl. "I'm going to get you for that."

She then shot web out of her hands directly at Timewarp.

"Ha, that's not going to work," said Timewarp waving her hand in front of her."Man, you can be so random at times."

"Ouch, that really…Hey what happen," said Random Girl with a confused look on her face.

"Hello, isn't it obvious?? I rewound time to right before you shot that at me. Now I can do this," said Timewarp jumping into the air and kicking Random Girl right in the stomach. Random Girl flew back to the wall again and hit it with a thud. "You can't beat me; I have time on my side."

"_How am I going to do this," _thought Random Girl to herself. _"She is right; she does have time on her side. I have to find some way to trick her. Ha, Trix are for kids. Focus Random Girl!!!!" _

Random Girl began to look around for some idea. She looked at her team mates when she saw Chrystal standing still not moving.

"Crystal! Snap out of it, I know you can!" yelled Random Girl. She was relieved when she saw Crystal create a force field to protect herself. Then this gave her an idea.

"Awww, how sweet you are worried about your lil friend when you should be worried about yourself," said Timewarp, running straight for Random Girl. Random Girl quickly ducks out of the way before she can get hit again. She then turns around and kicks Timewarp right in the back. Timewarp goes smashing into the wall. "Ouch, now that really hurt. Good shot, too bad you won't be able to land another one."

"Sure, we'll just have to see about that," said Random Girl "Can't touch this."

"You and your randomness are so annoying!!! How can your team mates stand that?" said Timewarp turning around to look at Random Girl.

"They get used to it, like when you jump into a cold pool and eventually get used to it," said Random Girl watching Timewarps every move.

"That's it, I can't stand your randomness!!" said Timewarp running straight for Random Girl, her arm pulled back ready to punch her right in the face.

Random Girl quickly moves out of the way by shooting a web at a wall and climbing it.

"Missed me, missed me, now you have to kiss me," teased Random Girl. "I'd prefer you to let me just hit you instead of you kissing me."

Timewarp just stood there for a few seconds and then she slowly turned around, a smile creeping across her face.

"What are you smiling at?" said Random Girl, swinging in with her leg out stretched out. She was heading straight for Timewarp when the next thing she knew, Timewarp was gone. "Now, where did you go?"

"It doesn't matter where I went, it only matters where I am going now," said Timewarp.

Random Girl looked straight up to see Timewarp heading straight down towards her. Timewarp had a big grin on her face.

"It's over Random Girl! Hey, wait……what is this?" said Timewarp with a confused look on her face.

"Ha, you just fail for my trap; well I guess spider web would be a better word. Isn't it amazing how invisible a web can be? While we were jumping around, fighting back and forth, I would leave a string down. Soon I created this. Oh yea, I'm good and thirsty."

**

* * *

**

Wishmaker vs. Red Fury-

"Wishmaker, what kind of a name is that?" said Red Fury. "Let me guess, you have the power to grant wishes."

"Well why don't you make a wish and see?" said Wishmaker.

"Ok, I wish you were defeated!" said Red Fury with a little smile on her face.

Both Red Fury and Wichmaker stand there, nothing happening.

"Well, guess you can't grant wishes. So, this should be easy!" said Red Fury, sending a fire ball right at Wishmaker.

Wishmaker quickly dodges the fire ball, letting it hit the wall behind him. He hides behind a dumpster.

"You're wrong, I can grant wishes!" said Wishmaker.

"Well, if you can grant wished, why didn't you grant mine, huh?!" said Red Fury, sending another fire ball at the dumpster, trying to make it hot enough to go through it.

"Because, you didn't wish the right way," said Wishmaker, looking around the dumpster for Red Fury.

"Well then what is the right way to wish?" said Red Fury, walking towards the dumpster. She sends another fire ball at it, but it fails to go through again.

"Nah, I think I will let you figure out the right way on your own," said Wishmaker, waiting for the right moment to run.

"Come on!!" said Red Fury turning really red. "This would go so much faster if you just tell me the right way to wish!"

Red Fury then creates the strongest fire ball she ever created and throws it at the dumpster. This time the fire ball goes through. Red Fury walks up to the dumpster and pushes it aside. Wishmaker was not behind the dumpster.

"What? Where did you go?!?!" said Red Fury furiously.

"I am right here," said Wishmaker, kicking Red Fury right in the back, sending her straight into the wall.

Red Fury gets really angry, turning as red as she possibly can. She quickly turns around to face Wishmaker. She then creates a fire ball and sends it right at Wishmaker, hitting him right in the stomach. She then runs up and slams him into the wall.

"Enough of your games, It is now time for me to finish you!" shouted Red Fury, creating a fire ball in the hand not holding Wishmaker against the wall. "Ha, you just thought you would be able to defeat me, but you aren't. You will never be able to defeat me. You know, I wish I had a hero to fight that would be able to put up a challenge, unlike you!"

"I was hoping you would say something like that," said Wishmaker, snapping. "Your wish has now been granted."

Next thing Red Fury knows, a huge water monster is standing right behind her. She turns around, dropping Wishmaker, to face the monster. WIshmaker quickly runs to the monster's side.

"Is this a better hero? Ha, and you thought I couldn't grant wished," said Wishmaker with a smile on his face.

"But….how did…..that is impossible; you didn't grant my first wish. How?" said Red Fury with a confused look on her face.

"Well you see, your first wish dealt with me, and your second didn't. I can't grant wishes that deal with me. Now to finish this, I think I'll let my friend here do the honors," said Wishmaker, motioning to the water monster.

The water monster then took a hand and slams it down on top of Red Fury. He them pushes her up against the wall and into a dumpster. Red Fury stands up and tries to climb out. She is soaking wet from head to toe. Since she can't climb out, she creates one last fire ball and throws it at Wishmaker. The water monster reaches out and grabs the fire ball, putting it out.

"Give it up Red Fury, you have lost," said Wishmaker, slamming the lid of the dumpster down on Red Fury.

**

* * *

**

Nightshade vs. Mental Thought-

Nightshade and Mental Thought stand there, looking at each other.

"Alright, let's start this so I can whip your butt and end this," said Nightshade.

"Now, now, you shouldn't get too cocky Nightshade," said Mental Thought focusing on some empty trash cans just behind Nightshade. "You may not be as strong as you think!"

Mental Thought then sends the trash cans flying right for Nightshade. Nightshade quickly jumps out of the way. When he lands, he falls down because the ground is wet.

"Awww, what happen? Did you slip and fall," said Mental Thought, laughing to himself.

"Well it's your fault I fell!" said Nightshade, standing up and brushing himself off. "I'll show you!"

Nightshade then feels a touch on his arm. He quickly turns around but sees nothing there.

"What was that? Hmm…..guess it was nothing, but I could have sworn I felt something touch my arm," said Nightshade with a confused look on his face.

The next thing Nightshade knows, a trash can slams into his back. His momentum makes him slam into the wall in front of him.

"Ouch!" said Nightshade, turning to look at Mental Thought. "Unfair, I wasn't ready!"

"Nightshade, in case you haven't noticed, we are supposed to be fighting," said Mental Thought, shaking his head.

"I know, that is why I am going to do this," said Nightshade, creating a dark sphere that encloses him and Mental Thought. He then turns on his night vision. "Now what are you going to do, I can see you but you can't see me.

Nightshade then runs up and kicks Mental Thought right in the chest. Mental Thought flies out of the darkness and smashed into the wall. He falls to the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt," said Mental Thought standing up slowly. When he looks up, he sees Nightshade just about to punch him. He quickly ducks down, causing Nightshade to punch the wall.

"Ouch! Why did you duck? You weren't supposed to duck," said Nightshade, turning around to face Mental Thought. He then ran straight for Mental Thought, ready to send him flying back into the dark sphere.

Mental Thought quickly moves a dumpster in front of Nightshade. When Nightshade hits the dumpster, Mental Thought jumps on top of the dumpster and over Nightshade.

"You have to do better than that Nightshade," teases Mental Thought.

Nightshade stands up and pushes the dumpster out of the way. He then turns to Mental Thought.

"You think you are so smart don't you? Well, you let's see if you can hit me now!" said Nightshade, jumping into his dark sphere. "Well, you gonna come and get me?"

Mental Thought walks around the dark sphere, looking for Nightshade. He was looking for some way to get in without Nightshade being able to get him. Next thing Mental Thought knows, Nightshade jumps out of the dark sphere and grabs him. Nightshade pulls Mental Thought into the dark sphere. Mental Thought tries to move a trash can to hit Nightshade, but Mental Thought was too slow.

"Now, we are playing on my level," said Nightshade, punching Mental Thought right in the gut and kicking his legs out from under him.

When Mental Thought hits the ground, Nightshade quickly runs out of the dark sphere and finds some string. He then heads back into the dark sphere and ties Mental Thought's hands behind his back.

"There, now you can't use you telekinesis with your hands tied behind your back," said Nightshade, getting rid of the dark sphere.

**So, there are all the fights. What do y'all think? Please review and tell me. If the fights bite, let me know how to improve. Oh, and if I didn't get a character just right please let me know so I can improve them to how they are in real life. Well, if I like the changes. Well, that's all I got to say. Hope you like the story because I know I love writing it. Pax!!! ^_^**


	5. Teen Titans, Can You Read Me

**Hi everyone, sorry it is taking me awhile to update. Been pretty busy and haven't really sat down to start this. I also wasn't too sure all that I wanted to put in this chapter. Plus I have been in a slump and haven't really felt like writing. But someone, Oliver, kept pushing me, Oliver, to write another chapter, OLIVER!!!! So I decided on my winter vacation to go ahead and make OLIVER happy. Plus Oliver finished her first story so I promised to get the next chap up before my birthday……….. I DID!!!!!!! I hope yall like it and I can't wait to hear from yall. Oh, if I change from present to past tense in my writing I didn't mean to. This is all supposed to be in present tense but sometimes I write in past without realizing it. Anyway……….ENJOY!!! =^._.^=**

_**Disclaimer: I do own Teen Titans, didn't you know……ok I'm lying sadly I do not own Teen Titans, but if I did I wouldn't have stopped the show.**_

**Teen Titans, Can you read me.....Teen Titans??**

"Well, well, well," came a sinister voice, "Seems my little villains underestimated the power of you all."

Pop Girl quickly turned away from Copy Cat searching for this voice. She could not see anyone new in the alley.

"Where are you? Show you face you coward!" yelled Pop Girl.

"No need to fear little heroes. I am not here to fight you, only to pick up my apprentices."

All of a sudden a flash of light appeared, blinding all the titans. When everyone could see again, all the villains were gone. The new titans were the only people in the Alley.

"What just happen?" asked Luna, looking around frantically for all the villains. "Where did they go???"

"I don't know but I don't like it," said Pop Girl looking around for any signs of a surprise attack. "Guys let spread out and check the alley for clues, anything to tell us more about these villains or the voice that took them away."

Everyone starts looking around for any clues that could answer the question that are popping up in everyone's head. Random Girl is climbing the walls searching high and below. Luna is in her wolf form sniffing around for any weird scents that could lead her to where the villains went. Her fur is a red color because she is confused with everything that has happened. Pop Girl had changed into a hawk and flew up above the buildings, searching from above. Every once in awhile she would land and search a roof top. Everyone else was searching on the ground. Crash has pulled out a weird machine that supposedly could detect any disturbances that shouldn't be there or something like that. Either way he says it will help find clues.

After about an hour of searching, Pop Girl flies down and lands back on her two feet. Everyone comes running up around her.

"I didn't see anything up on the roofs, how was everything down here?" said Pop Girl.

"I didn't find anything unusual on the walls," said Random Girl.

"And I didn't smell anything weird," said Luna back in her human form.

Crystal, Wishmaker, and Nightshade were all shaking their heads too.

"How about you Crash?" said Pop Girl Turning toward Crash. "Did your whatcha macholic find any disturbances?"

"It's called a Detector Specter and no luck. It says everything is normal…….well besides the destruction we did with our fight. Everything is detects is explainable," said Crash holding the Detector Specter.

"Strange……….Well since being here isn't helping us, we should probably get out of here. Come on let's go home and see if we can figure this all out," said Pop Girl heading toward the ship.

* * *

_Back at their Tower_

"Crash, I'm gonna need you to try and get a hold of the Teen Titans, we need to let them know what happen," said Pop Girl as soon as they got into the door. "We need to find out all we can about what just happen and who that mystery person was."

"YES SIR!" says Crash saluting to Pop Girl. "Off to the telephone, AWAY!!"

"Come on Crash this is serious!!" yelled Pop Girl as she followed him to the computer.

All the others followed behind, all except Luna. She ran to her room and grabbed books and DVDs off her shelf. She then ran into the living room and went straight for the TV. She placed the books and DVDs on the table and started rummaging through them.

"What are you doing Luna??" asked Nightshade, turning away from the computer. He started walking towards her, stopping right in front of her.

"Why should Crash be the only one able to do research?" asked Luna not looking up from the books and DVDs. "As you should know I am obsessed with the Teen Titans, give me any quote and I can guess who said it most of the time! These are all the books and DVDs I have on them. I am going to see if I can find anything on our new "little friends" we met in the alley."

"Ummm………ok Luna, if you think that will help," said Nightshade.

"Luna is right," said Pop Girl right behind Nightshade making him jump. "We should look at those and see if our villains are in it. I highly doubt it but even if they aren't, we could learn a few things from the Teen Titans. How about everyone grab a book or DVD and do some research while Crash tries to get a hold of the Teen Titans."

All the Titans walk over and pick up a book or DVD. They begin flipping through and watching, hoping for something to come up. Pop Girl walks back to Crash.

"Any luck??"

"Nope, I've tried the Titans but no answer. All it does is ring and ring and ring and ring and ring and…."

"OK!!!!! I get it. No answer. Something is wrong. I just know it……" said Pop Girl with a worried look on her face. "How about you look on the internet and see if anything comes up with those villains. You remember all their names right?"

"Ummmm…………." said Crash moving the mouse from side to side, not answering the question and avoiding eye contact.

"I should have known, go and help the other Titans, I'll look and see if I can find them," said Pop Girl shaking her head.

_An hour later_

"Any luck??" said Pop Girl walking up to her team.

"Nope!" said Random Girl shaking her head.

"None!" said Wishmaker tossing his book onto the table.

"Nadda!" said Crash sending his walking lap top to his room.

"Nothing!" said Nightshade stopping the DVD player.

"Sorry, No luck!" said Crystal standing up and stretching. "How bout you?"

"I didn't have any luck either," said Pop Girl walking over to turn off the TV.

"WAIT!!!" said Luna jumping up and running towards Pop Girl.

"What?!?!?!?!" said Pop Girl jumping out of Luna's way before she tackles her.

Luna quickly drops to her knees and starts to rewind the DVD.

"Listen," said Luna hitting play on the player.

A sinister voice starts saying, "Destroy the Teen Titans, then we'll talk."

"So what Luna, it's just Slade," said Wishmaker.

"No!! LISTEN!!!!" said Luna rewinding the DVD and replaying it. "Doesn't Slade's voice sound just like the voice from the alley?!?!?! I think Slade is the one behind all this!!"

"You know Luna, I think you are right!!! We have to tell the Teen Titans about this! We might end up needing their help," said Pop Girl. She then turns to Crash. "Crash, you think the ship will be able to take us to Teen Titan's Tower?"

"I'll have to make a few changes but I'm sure it will. Just give me fifteen minutes and it will be ready to go!" said Crash with a big smile on his face.

"Ok, hurry up and get it fixed. We need to leave ASAP!" said Pop Girl turning to head up the stairs. "Everyone get your things together, we're going on a little trip."

* * *

_Somewhere dark and damp; could be an old factory._

"So, seems like these new Teens are going to be trouble," said a sinister voice looking at the tape that the New Titans made for the Teen Titans.

"Sir, I promise you we will get them next time," said Dictator taking a step closer to the voice.

"Yea," said all the other villains together, jumping up and down.

"We now understand their powers better, they should be easy to destroy now!" said Red Fury, sending a Fire Ball at the screen blowing showing the new team. The screen bursts into flames illuminating the whole place.

Now all the villains see Slade's face staring at the screen. Once the fire goes out he slowly turns around to face the villains.

"So far everything is going as plan. Next time you all will be prepared. I will not have you all fail again," said Slade. He then turns toward another screen. On it are the Teen Titans, tied down to beds with masks on. "Failure is not part of the plan."

**So there you go!!!! Another Chap all done!! Ok so ending was a little bad but I couldn't decide any other way to end it. I figure that would be good enough. Well I like it so it's fine with me. Plus I didn't want to keep yall waiting any longer. So I hope to not take as long to write the next chap. I have nothing to do for awhile, plus I still have that annoying lil bird bugging me……YES I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU OLIVER!!!! LOL!! Well can't wait to see reviews and get yalls opinion. PAX!! **


	6. Truth or Dare

**Heyo!!!!! I have finished the next chap wow……..and YES!!! Ok, so this is all cause of OLIVER!!! Yes you, is being mean!! You see she is writing another story. I loved her first one. She says if I post this chap I can read the prologue (however that word is spelled) to her next story. Well I do wanna read it but I guess that I want to entertain yall too and not keep yall waiting!!! Not only that but I was looking forward to writing this chap, had a whole lot of, bunches of, tons of, anything else that is a big describing word of FUN!!!! LOL I may have made some things up that aren't true but I need to for something and I thought it be fun and funny so……..don't get mad at me!!!!!!!!!! Plus it makes it more entertaining!!!!! Oh and if yall have no idea what I am talking about, I just hope yall like it!!!!**

**Oliver: I hope this is long enough to your likings!! And you know I am not very good at writing long chaps!! I keep trying!!!!!**

**Well I am now proud to present……….CHAPTER WHATEVER I AM ON I DON'T KEEP TRACK, I JUST WRITE I MEAN TYPE…..LOL**

**Pax**

_**Disclamor: I think yall know it but I have to say it so it here it is AGAIN, I don't own Teen Titans!**_

**Truth or Dare**

"Everyone this is your captain speaking, please take your seat and prepare for lift off," said Crash as he whirls around in his driver seat.

"Crash, just start the ship," said Pop Girl walking in and taking a seat in the chair next to him. "We were supposed to leave yesterday."

"Hey, it's not my fault it took me longer to fix the ship than planned. I am still trying to find things and replace some of the things that were broken ever since someone, not gonna say any names NIGHTSHADE, turned the garage pitch black! You don't know how many parts I had to make from scratch for this trip," said Crash turning to look at Pop Girl.

"Look, I said I was sorry! What more do you want?!" said Nightshade entering the ship. All the others follow in right behind him.

"Ok guys, please don't start this again!" said Chrystal. "I hate when people fight."

"Alright," said Crash and Nightshade together.

They each take their seats. (**AN: The ship is kinda round. All seats are facing a window except the one in the very center. All do something which you will figure out as you read on.)** Luna's is behind Pop Girls and Nightshade's is right beside hers. Behind Crash is Random Girl's seat and next to her is Wishmaker's seat. In the center of the ship is Chrystal's seat.

"Ok ready for systems check," said Crash turning around to his controls. "Steering wheel works: Check, Gas: Check, Underwater capabilities: Check, Land Capabilities: Check, Awesome Pilot: Check."

"Boy, someone is full of himself!" said Pop Girl sarcastically.

"Well you gotta be to be this good!" said Crash turning and smiling at Pop Girl.

Pop Girl just sticks her tongue out him. She then turns to her controls and begins the Systems check again.

"Assistant Steering: Check, Auto Pilot: Check, Break Away: Check, Radar: Check, All good here. Chrystal, your turn," said Pop Girl into her headphones

"Protection Shields: Check, Camouflage: Check, Invisibility: Check, All go here. Luna!"

"Communications: Check, Flares: Check, Help Button: Check. I'm all clear. Random Girl, how's your check?"

"Navigations: Check, Maps: Check, Compass: Check, Directions: Check, alls left is the weapons. Nightshade, Wishmaker."

"Air Missiles: Check, Underwater Missiles: Check," said Nightshade.

"Guns: Check, Lasers: Check. Everything's a go," said Wishmaker.

"Alright, Everyone sit back, buckle up, and hold on. It's gonna be a fun ride!" says Crash firing up the engines. "Three! Two! …."

"WAIT CRASH!!! I HAVEN'T OPENED THE HANGER DOORS YET!!" screams Pop Girl as she franticly hits the button. The doors slowly begin to open. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Open faster!"

"ONE! BLAST OFF!!" says Crash pushing the pedal all the way down.

The Doors were halfway open when the ship went barreling toward them. Crash made a quick jerk at the wheel causing the ship to quickly go on its side, barely making it through the doors. Everyone was screaming except for Crash. Once the ship was safely through the doors, Crash turned the ship back straight and hovered in place.

"CRASH!" everyone yells staring at him.

"Honestly, one of these days you are going to kill us!" said Pop Girl shaking her head.

"Hey, just wanted to make sure everyone was awake," said Crash. "Ok Random Girl, which way to Teen Titan's place?"

"Straight ahead," said Random Girl as she hit a few buttons her screen.

"Let's go!" said Crash pulling a switch.

The ship blasts forward and the team is on their way to Teen Titan's Tower.

"By my calculations, we should be there in about an hour. I don't see a threat on the radar so we can all relax and enjoy the ride," said Pop Girl as she moves things around on the screen in front of her.

Random Girl quickly unbuckles her seat belt and jumps up. "Good cause I don't like sitting around for too long. Hmmmm……..where is my cell phone?"

"Random Girl remember, just because there isn't a threat now doesn't mean we won't run into one later," said Wishmaker turning his chair so that he was looking at her.

"Plus we need you to keep an eye on the maps and make sure we are going in the right direction, you know how Crash gets when he drives," said Nightshade also turning from his screens to face Random Girl.

"Hey, I have done a pretty good job getting us where we need to go! Name one time I have gotten us lost," said Crash turning away from the steering wheel.

"Crash remember you are flying!!" said Pop Girl quickly grabbing her steering wheel and turning on the auto pilot before the ship fell. "Phew, got the auto pilot on before it is was too late. Ok, the ship should take us there so we don't have to worry about getting lost."

Since all is safe, the whole team unbuckles their seatbelts and relaxes a little.

_Thirty minutes later_

So far nothing interesting has happened. Crash is leaning back in his chair sleeping. Pop Girl is sitting there playing with her slinky like a yo-yo, throwing it down and pulling it back up. Random Girl is playing with her phone, probably texting someone. Chrystal is playing a Tinkerbell game on her Nintendo DS. Wishmaker was playing a basketball game on his PSP. Nightshade is writing in his binder another chapter for the story he has been writing for ages, no one thinks he will ever finish it. Luna is finishing up the book she started just the day before. She reads the last page then places the book down. She then sighs and lays her head against the headrest of her chair. She has this strange feeling that someone is watching her and has been for a good while. She glances to the left and to the right then catches the culprit. She closes her eyes because she knows he hasn't noticed that she knows he is staring at her.

"What are you looking at Nightshade?" said Luna so causally.

Nightshade jumps then quickly looks down at his binder and pretends to write something. He then says "Well I ummmm just noticed that your hair was ummmmm the color ummmmm grey which means you are bored. Are you bored Luna?"

"Does my hair color lie?" asks Luna sarcastically.

"'Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you'," said Random Girl putting her phone into her pocket. "Your hair never lies. That means you are bored. So, what do you want to do?."

"I have no idea………" said Luna shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then, aren't you useless," said Pop Girl now tossing the slinky from one hand to the other. "Just pick something that is simple and entertaining, like Rock-Paper-Scissors or Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare!" said Luna jumping up from her seat. "I LOVE Truth or Dare!! Why didn't I think of that? It's a fun game that everyone can play."

"I was joking Luna," said Pop Girl. She has stopped playing with her slinky and is looking at Luna.

"Please Pop Girl!! Come on lets all play. It will bring us closer as a team," said Luna putting on her Puppy Eyes.

Everyone else had put down all they were doing, except Crash; he was still sleeping, and started agreeing that Truth or Dare was a good game to play.

"Alright, since everyone wants to play, we will all play," said Pop Girl.

"YEA!" everyone screamed.

"I'll wake up Crash," said Wishmaker.

"No, I got it," said Pop Girl with the biggest grin on her face. "I am pretty sure I need to get him back for something."

Pop Girl walks over to sleeping Crash with her Slinky in hand. She turns his chair to where he is facing the center of the ship. She then kneels down and wraps her slinky around his ankles. Once the slinky is wrapped to her liking, she turns herself into a tiger and walks to his right side.

"ROAR!!!!" went Pop Girl as loud as she could.

Crash jumps awake and tries to run away from the tiger. He soon realizes his feet are tied together and throws his hands out to try and catch something. There is nothing for him to grab so he falls flat on his face. He quickly rolls over to see what had tripped him. He sees the slinky and automatically knows who did it.

"Pop Girl, what was that for?" hollers Crash, looking right at the tiger.

Pop Girl changes back to herself then walks over the Crash's feet.

"Now we are even," says Pop Girl untangling her slinky from his feet, trying so hard not to burst out laughing. Everyone else is laughing so it is hard for her not to. She lets out a little giggle but does her best not to burst out laughing like everyone else. She then offers a hand and pulls Crash to his feet.

Once at on his feet, he asks, "You still never said what that was for."

"We are going to play Truth or Dare. ALL of us," said Chrystal closing her DS and placing it in her bag.

"And there wasn't a nicer way to wake me??" said Crash, looking at Pop Girl.

"Yes, there probably were but those wouldn't have been as fun. Plus I am sure I needed to get you back for something," said Pop Girl going back to her chair. "Alright, let's get this game started…..who's first?"

"Me! I want to get first!" said Luna, her hair now blonde with excitement. "Let's see…….hmmm…………..Chrystal, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, yall know I'm not a Dare devil," said Chrystal.

"Let's see, what's a good truth??" said Luna thinking real hard. Her hair was constantly changing with all the emotions she was feeling while she thought. "I know! Chrystal, what was the most embarrassing event that has happened to you?"

"Hmmm……the most embarrassing moment that has happened to me. Well I am betting it is probably so embarrassing that I would want to forget but I don't. The most embarrassing event in my life would have to be when my family and I went bike riding on some trails at the site we were camping at. I was showing off by going down hills very fast and over mounds of dirt with ease. As we went along, we came to a big hill with trees following the path up the hill. At the bottom on the other side was a bridge two feet above some swamp mud that had no railings. I arrived first and decided to ride down the hill. Well as I started going down the hill, my front tire hit a bump and sent me going crooked. When I reached the bridge I couldn't make bike go straight. My bike went right off the bridge and I fell into the mud. I had to walk all the way back to our camp covered in sticky, smelly, hard mud in the hot sun. I was completely embarrassed." said Chrystal staring off into space as she told the story.

"Wow," said everyone.

"I would have been embarrassed too," said Luna. "Alright, your turn to ask someone Chrystal."

"Ok, I'm going to ask…………….," said Chrystal looking around at all her team mates, "Random Girl, Truth or Dare?"

"I like a challenge," said Random Girl with a grin on her face, "Dare!"

"I was hoping you'd pick that," said Chrystal with a smirk on her face. "Random Girl, I dare you to not make a random comment, not until we are at Teen Titan's Tower."

"Oh now that's cold, Random is in my name. That's a part of me! But since a dares a dare, I guess I'll have to do it…………Man, this is going to be interesting," said Random Girl holding back a random comment with all her might. "Well guess it is my turn to pick someone. Wishmaker, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," said Wishmaker.

"If you powers did allow you the power to grant yourself a wish, what would you wish for?" said Random Girl.

"Well, honestly, there isn't anything I would really wish for," said Wishmaker.

"Oh come on, you're not telling the truth, there has to be one thing you really want. Everyone has that one thing," said Random Girl.

"No I'm not, there is honestly nothing I really want………well I guess there is one thing," said Wishmaker scratching the back of his head. "I guess I wish I could find that special someone. Or that all my friends are able to accomplish all they want in life. Either one would be fine with me."

"Awwwww, that's a sweet wish!!!!!" said Luna placing her hand right above her heart.

"Yea, never thought you would wish for that," said Random Girl. "Man I really…….oh that's right, no random."

"Well it's the truth," said Wishmaker. "Ok, moving on now. Hmmmmmm……Crash, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course!" said Crash jumping out of his chair. "Hit me with your best shot! I am ready for anything!"

"Settle down Crash," said Wishmaker. "If you think you are ready, I dare you to eat a green apple smothered in ranch dressing, BBQ sauce, and chocolate syrup!"

"That's easy!" said Crash getting up and walking toward the area where the food I kept. He reaches in a grabs a green apple, ranch dressing, BBQ sauce, and chocolate syrup. He completely covers the apple with the three toppings and devours the apple.

"Disgusting!" said Pop Girl, Random Girl, Luna, and Chrystal all together.

"Peace of cake," said Crash finishing the last of his interesting apple. "Now time for me to pick…….……let's see, who will be my victim? Luna, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course," said Luna with a big grin on her face.

"I was hoping you would say that," said Crash with a sly look on his face. "Your dare is that you have to give Nightshade a big lick on the cheek."

"In my human form??" said Luna with a confused look on her face. "That's just weird!"

"No!! In your wolf form," said Crash, laughing to himself as he imagines Luna giving Nightshade a lick on the cheek in her human form.

"Oh, ok. That makes more since," said Luna quickly changing into her wolf form. She jumps out of her chair and walks toward Nightshade. As Luna starts walking toward Nightshade, he quickly jumps out of his seat.

"You are not going to lick me!" said Nightshade as he starts to run away from Luna.

Luna, not wanting to face the penalty for not doing her dare, quickly gives chase. They run around and around, Luna getting closer and closer for she was faster in her wolf form. Nightshade keeps zigging and zagging, trying to knock Luna off her game but Luna was too smart for him. Soon Luna stops in her tracks. Nightshade starts laughing to himself, he just knew he outsmarted her. He looks behind him and sees she wasn't behind him. When he looks forward it is too late. Luna had stopped and started running the other direction, when she sees him, she leaps at him knocking him onto his back. She then gives him the biggest lick on his cheek. She gets off of him and changes back into her human form.

"Yuck," says Luna, whipping her mouth. "I think I need a bottle of water get rid of that nasty taste."

"Gee, thanks," says Nightshade getting up whipping his cheek where Luna had licked him.

"Oh come on Nightshade, you know you like it!" said Crash in a teasing tone. Everyone was laughing at all that had just happened.

"Alright, now that I finished my dare, time to pick someone else. Let's see, Pop Girl, Truth or Dare?" said Luna, hoping inside she would pick dare.

"I don't like the way you are looking at me so I am going to pick Truth," said Pop Girl.

"Man, I had a real good dare for you! Alright, my truths can be just as bad," said Luna with a scary smile. "Seeing as you think you are the mighty, untamable, protective, very to herself captain of the team, have you ever had a crush on anyone on the team??"

"Well……….," said Pop Girl blushing slightly.

"Why Pop Girl I don't think I have ever seen you blush," said Chrystal with a smile.

"So Pop Girl, answer the question," said Luna.

"Ok………yes," said Pop Girl as quietly as she could.

"I just knew that had to be true!" scream Luna jumping up and down. "Who? Who?"

"Not saying, that was not part of my truth," said Pop Girl, turning her chair so no one could see how embarrassed she really was.

"Fine," said Luna sitting down, crossing her arms.

_Muffled words_

Everyone looks at Random Girl as she covers her mouth stopping her random comment from coming out.

"Alright, my turn to pick, well everyone has had a turn except Nightshade so, Nightshade, Truth or Dare?" said Pop Girl turning to face Nightshade.

"I'd normally go with dare but I know you and I'm scared of what you'd have me do so I'll go with Truth," said Nightshade.

"Oh Nighshade, I'd never pick you out as a chicken. Well, don't worry, I'll make my truth just as fun as the dare I had in mind. Tell us the truth, what are your true feelings for Luna?" said Pop Girl with a big grin on her face.

"Ummmmm………my true feelings, well she is a great friend and……."

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Approaching Teen Titans Tower! Approaching Teen Titans Tower!_

"Awwww……and this was just getting good," said Crash turning around so he faced the controls. "Alright Pop Girl, how bout we turn Auto Pilot off and land this ship."

"Turning Auto Pilot off, everyone better buckle their seatbelts," said Pop Girl as she buckles hers, "Knowing Crash this is going to be a bumping landing!"

As everyone prepares for a bumpy landing, Teen Titan's Tower is seen out the front window. Crash navigates the ship to where he can land it on top of the Tower. When the ship is directly above the tower, Crash slowly lowers the ship until it lands gently on top of the Tower.

"Wow……that was a smooth landing, Great Job Crash," said Wishmaker unbuckling his seat belt.

"Thank You! Thank You! No need for applause," said Crash unbuckling his seat belt and standing up. He then gives a few small bows.

Everyone else unbuckles their seat belt and gets all their stuff together.

"Alright team, let's head inside and find some answers," said Pop Girl opening the door and taking her first step out onto the Tower.

Once everyone is off the ship, Crash has the door close and he locks it up so no one can steal it while they are inside. Pop Girl walks up to the door that leads inside and knocks on it. After the first knock, the door collapses falls away from her.

"Wow Pop Girl, you sure are strong," says Wishmaker walking to stand next to her.

"I barely touched it," said Pop Girl with a confused look on her face. "Something is definitely wrong. Everyone, stay on your toes as we search for clues."

The whole team slowly walks through the now open doorway being very attentive to everything.

"Hello? Teen Titans?" calls Nightshade, using his night vision because it is pretty dark.

"Strange, think maybe they got called away on a mission," said Random Girl taking a look around.

"And leave their security system off?" said Luna. "That's not like them, especially with how protective Robin is."

As the team walks through the house they head straight for the living room. Once they enter they see the place has been turned upside down. Everything was off the shelves and nothing was where it should be.

"This isn't right," said Luna, picking up a book off the ground. "Think we should split up and check the house for anyone."

"No, I don't think we should split up. Something is strange and we wouldn't want anyone going missing like the Teen Titans," said Pop Girl turning to her team. "But, I do think we need to check everywhere fast so, we will break up into teams. That away we all have someone watching our backs. Ok, Luna and Chrystal will check the basement. Crash, Nightshade, and Wishmaker will check upstairs. Random Girl and I will cover all the area down here. We will meet up here once we have searched the whole place. We will talk about what we find here. If anything happens make sure to find some way to get a hold of the others."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a way to allow us to be able to keep in touch with us," said Crash as he went digging through his backpack. "Here, I made these communicators. I made on for each of us. Each one has our initials on it so we don't get them mixed up."

"Thanks Crash," said Pop Girl, "These will work perfectly. Alright Team, let's search for clues.

(**A/N: Ok, here things might get confusing. I will be trying to cover all the heroes so I will do my best to let yall know who it is and where they are. If I get anything wrong I am sorry, I am doing my best. The first part will be following the boys who are searching upstairs. Now remember, all this is going on at the same time. Just breaking it up to get everything without it being confusing.)**

**(Crash, Nightshade, Wishmaker)**

Once Pop Girl gave out all the orders, everyone went where they were told to go.

Crash, Nightshade, and Wishmaker went up the stairs. As they walk down the hall, they pay close attention to everything around them. Crash is using one of his high tech fancy flashlights to illuminate the hallway.

"Ok, I say we each take a room to search, that away we cover more ground and get through faster," said Nightshade placing his hand on the first room he came to.

"Ummm….Pop Girl said we should stick together, watch each other's back," said Wishmaker.

"Wishmaker's right Nightshade, besides, we would be able to cover more ground in the rooms and be able to by checking together we will most likely not miss anything," said Crash walking to enter the room Nightshade opened.

Once Crash is inside the room, he realizes it is Cyborgs room. He places his light in the center of the room to where everything in the room is visible.

"Hmmm…..let's see if anything on Cyborgs computer will tell us what happen here," said Crash walking toward the computer. "Looks like I am going to have to crack his password. Let's see, what could it possibly be?"

"Are you asking me or talking to yourself?" said Wishmaker walking around the room.

"Man, this password is hard. No surprise with Cyborg. I don't think I'll be able to crack it," said Crash hitting the table slightly with his fists. "I just wish I knew what the password was so I could check the computer."

All of a sudden, keys on the keyboard were getting pushed by themselves. The screen then changed to Cyborgs desktop.

"Wow, how did that……….oh that's right, thanks Wishmaker," said Crash glancing over his shoulder at Wishmaker.

"No problem, that is my power," said Wishmaker laughing to himself.

Wishmaker began looking around the floor for anything that didn't belong. It is kind of hard for him because he isn't quite sure what everything in the room is. All that can be heard is the clicking of keys as Crash searches the computer for anything that could help them. He begins to look around the room again when he realizes there is something wrong. He looks up and glances around the room.

"Ummmm………Crash, where is Nightshade?" asks Wishmaker looking everywhere in the room. The light made everything in the room visible but Nightshade was nowhere to be seen.

"I could have sworn he entered right after us," said Crash taking his eyes off the computer to look around. "I bet he went off and searched another room, just like him."

_A LOUD SCREAM!!_

"Did you hear that?" said Wishmaker jumping up and franticly looking around.

"It's the communicator," said Crash picking his out of his pocket. "Hello, is everyone ok? Hello, anyone come in!"

_BAM!!!!_

"What was that?" said Crash jumping up from the chair. "It came from the next room……Nightshade."

Both Crash and Night shade run out of the room, leaving the light on the floor of Cyborg's room. As they run to the next room, they enter ready to fight. They slowly walk in but everything is completly black.

"Nightshade?" said Wishmaker. "Are you…………"

All of a sudden, something grabs Wishmaker. Crash feels the disturbance next to him and tries turns in that direction. Before he can do anything, something grabs him from behind. It grabs him just right to where he is unable to fight back.

**(Luna and Chrystal)**

Luna and Chrystal walk to the basement door and stop right in front of the door.

"Why the basement," said Chrystal staring at the door. "My least favorite part of any house, especially when something is wrong. I mean come on, in movies where does the bad stuff normally happen………the basement."

"Don't worry Chrystal," said Luna placing a hand on Chrystal's shoulder. "I'm here and we will stick together, plus everyone else if just a call away."

"Ok, let's go," said Chrystal pushing the door open.

They slowly descend the stairs into the dark basement. Chrystal reaches into her backpack and pulls out a flashlight. Luna does the same thing. They both use the flashlights to scan basement and slowly get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok, it is a little creepy down here," said Luna her flashlight shaking a little. If Chrystal was able to see her hair, she would see her hair was creepy dark grayish color meaning she was scared.

"Well how about we just keep talking, keep out mind off how scary it is," said Chrystal.

"That's a good idea," said Luna, "How about you look on that side of the basement and I will search this side, ok?"

"Alright," said Chrystal staring to walk to the side she was supposed to search, "So, what should we talk about?"

"I don't know, just anything that will keep our minds off this scary basement," said Luna searching her side.

"How about we tell jokes, you know make us laugh," said Chrystal.

"Ok, you go first," said Luna stopping and looking at something before moving on.

"Alright, hmmmm……oh here's a good one," said Chrystal, "There is this man, he drives a truck, yet he walks. What is the dog's name?"

"A dog?? Hmmmmm…………..this is tricky," said Luna, " A man drives a truck, yet he walks. He?"

"Nope, try again," said Chrystal.

"Man?" said Luna.

"Nope," said Chrystal laughing to herself because she thinks it is that obvious.

"I give up!" said Luna, having no idea what the dog was called.

"Yet, get it?" said Chrystal smiling because Luna couldn't figure the joke out.

"Oh, now I see, Yet he walks, wow that is a good one!" said Luna laughing now along with Chrystal.

"Yea, this laughing and joking sure does make this a lot less scary," said Chrystal. "Ok Luna, your turn."

But there is no answer.

"Luna?" said Chrystal with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

There still was no answer. Chrystal was getting real nervous now.

"Luna? This isn't funny," said Chrystal turning around to where she had last heard Luna's voice. When she was fully turned around she didn't see Luna anywhere. She moved her flashlight from one side to another but Luna was nowhere to be seen. "Luna, where are you?"

Chrystal starts to walk to where Luna was. The next thing she knows, her feet are knocked from under her. Someone jumps on her back and starts to tie her down. Her communicator falls out of her pocket and lands in front of her. Somehow the button to communicate got pushed down so she screams for help but can't finish her statement before something is shoved into her mouth.

**(Pop Girl and Random Girl)**

Pop Girl and Random Girl stood there watching as the rest of the team took off into the areas they were in charge of searching.

"Ok, let's get to searching," said Pop Girl turning to Random Girl. "How about we look around the living room, I believe that this would be the best place to find clues."

"I believe you are right, hey today it a new day? Let's see if my powers can help us," said Random Girl. She sat there and concentrated but nothing seemed to happen.

"So, I guess your random power today is not……." Pop Girl froze in mid sentence because Random Girl started showing some power. "Random Girl, you are glowing! Looks like your power for today is glowing in the dark!"

"Wow, that's kind of cool! Now we don't need any flashlights," said Random Girl looking at her arms as they glow a greenish color.

Pop Girl looked up at her friend as she glowed but something just behind her caught her eye. It was a shadow figure moving closer and closer to her.

"Random Girl, behind you look out!" said Pop Girl starting to run and move her friend out of the way. Right as she is about to reach her friend, something slams into her from her right side. It pushes her right into the wall and holds her head to where she cannot get a look at who is holding her. She quckly changes into a kangaroo and uses her hind legs to kick off the wall and get whoever it was off her back. She turns to look for Random Girl but it gets dark again. She changes back into herself and tries to change into something with night vision but before she can someone walks up behind her and hits her just right, knocking her unconscious. The last thing she hears before everything goes black is a scream from the communicator.

**So, there you have it!!!! Sorry if there are a few mistakes, I reread it but easily miss mistakes some time!! I'm only human, don't forget that!!! I hope you like it cause I think I did a pretty good job. I love some of the parts and hope yall do too!!!! I wasn't planning on ending it here but I just love this cliffhanger plus I don't want it to be too long. Anyway, I hope to get next chap up soon!!!!! All I'm going to say is there will be a few surprises!!!!**


	7. Do You Wanna Join The Team?

**Salve!!!! Here comes another chapter!!!! Wow, I am doing great!!! Helps that I have nothing to do and Oliver keeps on me. Not sure how long I can keep this up; my break is coming to an end soon. It is still a ways off but still. Plus that last chapter didn't end how I originally planned. I just loved that cliffy and decided to end it there. Plus by taking the rest of that chap and adding it to this one, it makes it longer!!! That makes Oliver happy!!!! So here you will get some surprises……..what are they you might ask??? All I'm going to say is read to find out!!!!!!**

_**Disclamor: Do I own the Teen Titans……….No, I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!**_

**Do You Wanna Join The Team???**

"Oh, my head," said Pop Girl slowly coming to wake. "What happen?"

She slowly opens her eyes and looks around. She looks down to see metal restraints on her wrists and ankles. She begins to remember everything that had just happened. She quickly jerks her head up worried about her team. She looks to her right and sees Crash, Nightshade, and Wishmaker. She then looks to her left and sees Luna, Chrystal, and Random Girl. They are all in the same type of chair and restraints she is in. She lets out a sigh of relief just knowing they were safe but drops her head feeling bad that she got them into this mess. A tear slowly rolls down her face.

"Don't cry Pop Girl," said Crash starting to wake up. "We will get out of this."

Pop Girl quickly jerks her head up with surprise, she had no idea anyone else was awake.

"Oh I didn't realize anyone else was awake," said Pop Girl shaking the tears away, trying to be the strong leader she believes she needs to be. "I'm sooooooo sorry I got us all into this. When we arrived I just knew something was wrong but I couldn't place what. Now we are caught and it's all my fault."

"Don't be," said Chrystal looking at Pop Girl, "It's not your fault."

"Yea," said Luna smiling at Pop Girl, "We are proud to have a leader like you!"

"Pop Girl," said Wishmaker looking at the restraints, "We have been in bigger trouble than this at our house. Don't we always get out of those?"

"We sure do Wishmaker," said Random Girl, "And we will get out of this too!!!"

"Besides, it be no fun if we didn't get into situations like this," said Nightshade.

"Oh guys, yall are too nice," said Pop Girl the tears about to fall again. She quickly shakes them away still remaining strong.

"Awwww, what a touching moment, too bad I have to ruin it," comes a voice from the screen in front of them.

The whole team jerks their heads toward the screen to see who is speaking to them. The screen is very dark but the team can tell there is a face on it. The face is covered with a red mask and all that can be seen is one eye. Even though they don't have much to go on, the face is a face that they would never forget.

"SLADE!" said the whole team together.

"Where are the Teen Titans!" demanded Pop Girl, her face showing a completely different expression than a couple of minutes ago. The tears were gone and in their place is a strong fierce face.

"Pop Girl, Pop Girl, no need to be hasty," said Slade in the same voice he always uses. "If you don't want me to hurt the Teen Titans then you will all behave."

The screen then changes from Slade's face to a different room with no lights on.

"You want to know where the Teen Titans are, they are safe and sound in this room," came Slade's voice. He then snaps his fingers.

Five lights come on; one light on Robin, one on Cyborg, one on Starfire, one on Beastboy, and one on Raven. Each of the Titans are tied down to a bed with three restraints. One restrain is across their chest. Another is around their waist and wrists. The last is across their feet. This is to ensure that if they awake, they will be unable to move or use their powers. Not only were each of the Titans tied down, but they had a mask on each of their faces. Attached to each mask is a hose that goes off somewhere off the screen.

"What have you done to them?" asked Random Girl, "TEEN TITANS! WAKE UP!!"

"That won't work," said Slade the screen returning to his face. "Those masks on their face with the hoses keep them asleep. Each of their hoses are attached to a container of sleeping gas. The Teen Titans will be asleep forever."

"We will never do anything for you Slade!" screams Luna at the screen.

"Yea!" screams everyone else except Pop Girl.

"Well, it seems everyone agrees with you but your fearless learder," says Slade.

"I do agree with them!" shouts Pop Girl not looking up at Slade. "But, I also know we need to keep the Teen Titans in mind. We cannot let you harm them! We are all on the same side! We have to save them, Just what do you want from us Slade?"

"You will figure out in due time, in due time," said Slade.

The screen then goes black. Slade was gone, and so was their only lead to where the Teen Titans are.

"SLADE!" screams Pop Girl at the black screen.

The next thing the team knows the wrist and ankle restraints open releasing everyone. Then a whole bunch of Slade's robots jump down and surround the team. The team jumps out of their seats and stand in a circle, facing all the robots.

"Alright team, Looks like they have us out numbered," said Pop Girl trying to count how many robots there exactly were. "We can still take them!"

Everyone agreed with her, shaking their heads up and down.

"LET'S GO!!!" shouts Pop Girl, "FOR THE TEEN TITANS!!!"

The team quickly separates and begins to fight. Pop Girl turns into a rhinoceros and runs straight though the robots in front of her. She tosses her head back and forth, smashing her horn through as many robots as she can. Robots start jumping on her back so she changes back into her human self. She then begins to constantly change from one animal to another. This prevents the robots from jumping on her and they never know what to expect. Crash pulls out a blaster and begins blasting through robots. This blaster is like a blaster Cyborg would use. Nightshade creates a black zone around about twenty robots. When he removes the black zone, all the robots are smashed to pieces. Random Girl and Wishmaker were both fighting hand to hand combat. Finally Random Girl wishes for a couple of blasters just like Crash's. Wishmaker grants her wish and they begins blasting too. Even thought the lights are on and no one can tell, Random Girl is glowing the she is fighting. If you look closely enough you can see a hint of green coming from her skin. Luna kept changing from wolf form to human. In her wolf form she would claw and bite robots into millions of pieces. In her human form she would use her sword to slash robots until they were unable to work. Chrystal was creating force fields to protect herself. She also uses her invisibility to trick the robots as she punches and kicks them. No matter how many robots the team seems to defeat, more and more come in to replace them.

"I have an idea, Wishmaker, I wish all the robots were gone," shouts Pop Girl.

None of the robots went away though. Wishmaker could not hear Pop Girl's wish. Since he was unable to hear her, his powers were not able to work. All Pop Girl could think of was how they were going to get out of this. She just has to figure out a plan. She just has to. When it seems like the robots will never stop appearing, Crash blasts robots after robots and they stopped appearing.

"YES!" said Crash, "They are running out of numbers."

Pop Girl is having the same success as Crash. She looks around and sees that her whole team is having the same success. She soon realizes something is wrong. She quickly shreds the robot running towards her with the claws of the grizzly bear she has changed into. She looks and starts taking role. She sees Crash, Chrystal, Nightshade, Random Girl, and Wishmaker. Luna is nowhere to be seen. Then she realizes. There is a circle of robots on the other side of the living room. She just knows Luna is in the center of it. She realizes that she can't finish the robots around her and make it to Luna to help. She looks for who is closest to Luna. Nightshade appears from his dark bubble, finishing off the last of robots around him.

"Nightshade!" shouts Pop Girl from the other side of the room, "Luna needs help!"

Nightshade turns and sees the wall of robots blocking Luna. He quickly runs and creates a couple of dark bubbles around some of the robots that were fighting Luna. He works as fast as he can but can't seem to get rid of the robots.

"Watch out!" comes a new voice.

Nightshade quickly jumps out of the way as a wave of water smashes into robots, creating a path to Luna. Nightshade looks at what the water wave created and sees Luna on the ground. Before he can run to help her, another wave goes along the same path. Riding on top of the wave was a boy decked out in blue. He looks to be around the same age as the team. He lands right in front of Luna. He then has the wave wrap around his arms, creating a whip. He quickly flicks the water from side to side, slashing through the robots as if they were butter. Eventually all the robots are gone.

"Wow, what a workout," said Random Girl walking to where Luna and the stranger are.

Pop Girl, Crash, Chrystal, Wishmaker, and Nightshade each make their way to where Luna and the stranger are.

"Are you ok?" asks the stranger bending down to help Luna up.

Luna is a little shaken up. When she goes to stand up, her feet begin to collapse beneath her weight. She begins to wince in pain. A robot had slashed her leg and blood could be seen dripping from it.

"Luna, don't move," said Pop Girl running to her fallen team mate's side. "The scratch seems pretty deep. We need to wrap this up and get Luna some help or else this could be real bad."

"Here, let me help," said the stranger. He moves his hand and water comes flying into it, forming a bubble. He then holds the water over Luna's cut. He begins to slowly move his hand in little circles. The water lights up and covers the cuts.

"Wow," said Luna watching the stranger as he tends to her leg.

"There, how is that?" asks the stranger moving his hand away from her leg. The water disappears as he moves his hand way.

"It's great! I would never know the cut was there. Thank you sooo…………" Luna finally looks up at the stranger. She pauses mid sentence, distracted by his good looks and charm. Even though he was wearing a mask over his eyes, she could see everything in them. She is mesmerized and doesn't ever want to look away. He gives her his hand and helps pull her up to her feet. Still she cannot take her eyes off him.

"Luna," said Nightshade a little bit abruptly.

With all her strength, Luna tears her eyes away from this masked stranger. She then remembers that they are not alone.

"That was amazing," said Pop Girl still staring at Luna's now healed leg. "How did you do that?"

"Well, I have control over water. Water does what I ask. I can use it as a weapon, to travel, and to heal," said the masked strangerl not taking his eyes off Luna. He finally turns his gaze off her and looks at Pop Girl. "That is how I was able to heal her leg."

"That's real impressive," said Pop Girl, taking her eyes off Luna's leg and looking at the stranger. "How can we ever thank you……..ummmmmm"

"Azul," said the masked stranger, giving a little bow. "And there is no need to thank me, just helping out a pretty girl and her friends."

"Wow, Azul, how fitting," said Random Girl laughing a little. "Did you know Azul means blue in Spanish?"

"Ummm…..yes," said Azul with a confused look on his face.

"Well, Thank You Azul," said Pop Girl, "who knows what would have happened to Luna if you didn't show up."

"And there has to be something we could do," Luna jumped in, almost cutting Pop Girl off. She then begins to look around. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, I have no team like you do," said Azul, "I believed something was wrong when the Teen Titans weren't stopping the crime. I came to see what was wrong. Showed up and found yall fighting, thought you might need some help so I jumped in. Oh, don't worry, I took care of the crime that was happening while the Teen Titans were gone before I came here."

"Awwww……..thats so sad! Hey Pop Girl, that's how we can thank him!" said Luna quickly turning to face her, "Why don't we let Azul join our team!! It's sad he has no team, I'm sure we can find room on ours!"

"Luna," said Pop Girl, pulling her to her side. "Think you should talk to me about it before saying something like that."

"Sorry," said Luna putting her puppy eyes on, "It's just I know how much we care about each other, plus he did save me."

"Alright," said Pop Girl never being able to turn Luna down when she uses her puppy eyes, "BUT we have to discuss it as a team."

"Ummm…..excuse us," said Pop Girl turning towards Azul. She then waves for her team to circle. Everyone circles around and wraps their arms around the person next to them. They are basically doing a group huddle.

"Ok, so what do yall think about letting Azul join the team," said Pop Girl. "We are a team so this should be a team decision."

"I think we should!" said Luna before anyone could answer.

"I think we get that," said Wishmaker, "Well I'm not really sure. He did save Luna."

"That is true," said Chrystal, "Without him showing up we might have lost Luna forever."

"I do like the fact that he can heal," said Pop Girl, "We really could use a healer, just in case something like this happens again."

"True," said Random Girl.

"Well," said Nightshade, "I don't think we should let him in. I mean we don't really know this guy. Just cause he comes riding in on a wave to save the day doesn't mean he should be allowed to join."

"He does have a point," said Crash, "But then again, I do agree that having a healer would be very nice."

"Alright, let's put it to a vote," said Pop Girl, "I say we let Azul in temporarily but if one thing goes wrong, he is out. We need his healing abilities."

"I want him!!" said Luna, "I mean I want him on the team."

"I say we let him in," said Wishmaker.

"I agree," said Chrystal.

"All good for me," said Crash.

"Sí," said Random Girl.

"I say No," said Nightshade.

"Well it seems to me we have six yeses and one no," said Pop Girl, "He gets an invite."

The team then breaks apart and stands straight up, turning to look at Azul. Azul is standing the same way he was before, staring at the team while they deliberated. He had created a water ball and was tossing it between his hands. When the team broke apart and turned toward him, he has the water evaporate into the air.

"We have talked amongst ourselves and decided as a team," said Pop Girl walking towards Azul, "We would like to offer you a spot on the team. It is the least we can do after you saved Luna. I don't know what we would have done without her."

"No," said Azul shaking his head, "I couldn't possibly accept that. I wouldn't want to invade yalls space.

"You wouldn't be invading!" said Luna jumping around Pop Girl, stopping right next to her. "We would really like having you on our team. Besides, you have a pretty sweet power, and smile, and……….never mind!"

"Are you sure yall don't mind," said Azul looking past Pop Girl and Luna at the other team members.

"We don't mind at all," said Random Girl, "A new member would just be !"

"Yea," said Chrystal smiling, "Like Pop Girl said, you saved Luna and this is our way of thanking you."

Crash and Wishmaker were nodding their heads in agreement. When Azul looks at Nightshade, Nightshade crosses his arms and turns his back towards Azul. Azul frowns a little. Pop Girl sees Azul frown and turns to see why. She then glares at Nighshade and shakes her head slightly.

"Don't worry about Nightshade," said Pop Girl turning back towards Azul, "You have to warm up to him."

"Well," said Azul, "Since it seems like yall won't take no for an answer, I'll be happy to join yall's team. Traveling alone is getting a little lonely."

"YES!!!" screams Luna jumping up and down, her hair turning blonde.

The team starts to walk over to Azul to welcome him to the team. Luna is the first there and she gives him a big hug. Azul stands there a little surprised but then hugs Luna back. When Luna finally backs off, she begins to introduce the team.

As her team is welcoming Azul, Pop Girl begins to look around the room. She just now got to realizing that the lights were on in the Tower. She figures Slade knew they were coming so he turned off the power to make sure they didn't see the robots that had captured them. She also realizes that the metal shields that were covering the windows when they had arrived were raised. It is now night time.

"That's odd," said Pop Girl walking towards the window.

"What's odd?" asks Crystal walking up behind Pop Girl. Pop Girl jumps because she did not hear Crystal walking up behind her.

"Oh, it's just that the windows are uncovered. I think Slade knew we would be coming here. Why would he suspect us to be coming here," said Pop Girl, "I mean there are many other teams out there but he wanted us. Why?"

"Good question," said Crystal, "Guess we will just have to wait and find out."

"That has me worried," said Pop Girl staring at the ground.

Pop Girl then turns and starts walking back to where her team was talking to Azul.

"Ok team, I don't think standing around here will accomplish anything," said Pop Girl, "I say we head back home and begin planning for anything. I have a feeling we might be getting some visitors soon. Plus we need to get our new team mate settled in at home. Hey Crash, think you could add another seat to the ship when we get home?"

"I can do anything," said Crash pointing to himself, "Just don't put me on a time limit or anything because I have a feeling I will have to make a lot of parts for this."

Everyone agrees and starts making their way up the stairs to the roof where the ship is parked. Pop Girl stops right at the bottom of the stairs. She turns and takes one last look around the room. She doesn't know why, but she has a feeling something or someone was watching all that just happen. She surveys the room from left to right, hoping for any sign. She is about to turn and head up the stairs when something catches her eye. There is this one spot in a corner. She wasn't sure but it almost looks like there is a shadow on the ground but no one is there.

"Pop Girl, are you coming?" said Wishmaker peaking around the corner to see Pop Girl at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea, I'm coming," said Pop Girl turning her head to face Wishmaker, "Just taking one last look around."

She turns back to the corner where she thinks she saw the shadow, but the shadow is gone.

"Guess I was seeing things," said Pop Girl to herself.

She turns around and quickly heads up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She runs up to roof and quickly runs through the doors before Crash can close them on her. She takes her seat and prepares to take over steering if she needed to. All the team takes their seats as Crash starts the ship. Azul is sitting in the temporary seat Luna was all too happy to wish up for him. It was located right in between Luna and Nightshade. Random Girl hits in the directions back home and Crash sends the ship flying home.

_Back at the Tower_

The living room was just like the team had left it, destroyed yet undisturbed. The only thing that was different was a shadow moving across the floor. Pop Girl wasn't crazy when she saw the shadow in the corner. Someone was watching them. She had been invisible, standing in that corner through everything; the confrontation of Slade and the team, the fight, the whole Azul thing, everything. The shadow continues to move until it is right in front of the TV. Then a person appears right in the center of the room. The TV turns on and Slade is on the screen again.

"Well Copy Cat," said Slade staring at Copy Cat, "I assume everything went as plan?"

"Yes sir," said Copy Cat with an evil grin, "They didn't suspect a thing. Thank you so much for letting me do this job. Touching Crystal while she was asleep and copying her powers so I could be invisible and not get caught was genius."

"Yes," said Slade, "You got the microphone into one of their backpacks with no problem during the fight?"

"Piece of cake," said Copy Cat, "I was able to slash Luna's leg without her knowing, she fell to the ground and I slipped the microphone into the backpack. Since I used my claws and didn't touch her with my skin, I kept Chrystal's power. I almost got caught when that water boy showed up and Pop Girl almost caught me right at the end. Sure she would be the one to notice a shadow, but I don't think she suspects a thing since I moved."

"Water Boy," asks Slade, "There is no water boy on this team."

"Oh, he is now a part of the team. I believe his name was Water, Aqua, maybe Azul……something like that. They just let him in. He saved that disgusting wolf girl Luna by healing my lovely scratch on her leg. I don't like him very much, HE ALMOST GOT ME WET! Cats don't like water!!" ranted Copy Cat, but Slade has stopped listening after she mentioned them letting the new water boy in.

"This is not a part of the plan," said Slade turning away from the TV. "Copy Cat, get back here, looks like we will have to change a few parts to our plan."

The screen goes black.

**There you have another chapter!!! So how was it??? I hope yall like the new hero!!!! Especially you Oliver!!! Hmmm…….what is Slade planning??? What does he want from this new team??? And any other questions yall might be asking about the story. Looks like yall will just have to reading to find out. And I will have to keep typing so yall can read to find out…….better get to work!!!!**


	8. We're A Team! Let's Not Fight!

**Heyo all my lovely readers!!!! I have found time to write!!! YES!!!! And two people in my story keep bugging me!!! They think all I do is write, that I have no life out of this story………..ok, so maybe they might be right!!!!! Haha, nah, I just haven't felt like sitting down and writing, well to get them off my back here yall go!!!!! So enough of me babbling on and on about not writing and them bugging me, here is the next chap!!!**

_**Disclaimor: I don't own the Teen Titans, nough said!!!**_

We're A Team! Let's Not Fight!

Pop Girl sits in her seat, keeping an eye out for any trouble while the autopilot takes the ship back to the tower. Everyone else is talking to Azul, getting to know him better. Crash wanted to ask questions too, that is why Pop Girl took over being pilot on the trip back. She can hear laughing from everyone but doesn't join in on the fun because too many things are on her mind.

"Why won't Slade just tell us what he wants?? What could he want, he has the Teen Titans, he has Robin, that is who he is always trying to get, why worry about us??" thought Pop Girl (**A.N. This is all in her head, she isn't talking aloud)** "And why not send the other villains to get us, surely would have done better to defeat us that those robots? I have all these questions but no answers………"

"Pop Girl," says Nightshade, causing Pop Girl to jump and almost hit some buttons on the display in front of her as she begins to fall out of her seat.

"Nightshade, you scared me!!" says Pop Girl quickly checking the buttons and switches, making sure none of them got pushed or flipped. She then looks at Nightshade, "Is there something wrong??"

"Yes, No, Maybe……," says Nightshade taking a glance at Azul and then staring at Luna, "It's just that…….are you sure letting Azul into the team is the best? I mean we don't even really know the guy."

"I know we don't know him all too well Nightshade, trust me that does worry me, but he did save Luna," says Pop Girl now looking at Azul and all her teammates laughing at Radom Girl for she was telling a real lame joke. "Besides, if he does turn out to be evil or does something to harm us or Luna, I am sure we can take him."

"Yea, but shouldn't we give him a……"

"Nightshade, I know you worry about Luna but I'm not going to kick him out because one team member is jealous of him," says Pop Girl getting frustrated. "Besides, we had a vote and everyone, except you voted to let him join our team that is that. I will not give him a test or something because I believe him saving Luna is good enough for now, I will be watching him so don't worry! I hate having to use my authority but enough is enough! Now please go take your seat, we are almost at the Tower."

Pop Girl then turns to the rest of the team and asks them to take their seats because they were nearing home. Everyone takes their seat and Crash joins Pop Girl in landing the ship. The ship safely lands atop the Tower and everyone gets off the ship.

"Boy, I am sure tired!!" says Random Girl walking off the ship and then stretching, "I think I'm gonna have some Hot Wings and then go to bed, Night All!!!!"

It is dark so everyone decides to go to bed. Crash checks over the ship and making sure everything is ok. Nightshade, Chrystal, and Wishmaker all head to their rooms to turn in for the night. Random Girl heads to the kitchen and grabs some hot wings, then heads to her room.

"Azul, let me show you to where you can sleep tonight," says Pop Girl in the living room.

"No, I'll do it!" says Luna eagerly. "Pop Girl, you seem very tired, I'll show him so you can head off to bed."

"Alright," says Pop Girl glad because she wants to do some searching on the computer before she heads off to bed. She wants to see if she can find some answers to the questions that have been bugging her ever since they left Teen Titans tower.

"Ok, Azul, this way," says Luna grabbing his hand and turning to head up the stairs.

"Wait," says Azul stopping Luna then turning around to look at Pop Girl, "Thanks, for letting me into your team. I know not everyone welcomes me but I really appreciate it."

"No prob Azul, and don't worry about that someone, it takes awhile to get on his good side, but I warn you, if you hurt anyone on my team, and I mean anyone," says Pop Girl looking at Luna, "you will have to deal with me. And you won't like that, Got it?"

"Ok," says Azul a lil nervous now, but taking a note to say on Pop Girls good side. He then follows Luna up to the room that is meant for any visitors that the team might get.

"Well, this is your room," says Luna opening the door to the room, "I hope this is to your liking."

"It's perfect," says Azul, walking into the room then turning and smiling at Luna.

Luna lets out a little giggle at the smile from Azul.

"Hey, is Pop Girl like that all the time?" says Azul now walking to the bed in the room.

"Only for awhile, trust me," says Luna walking over to the chair in front of the desk and taking a seat, "She will warm up to you. She looks after and cares for all of us; to me she is just like my big sister. I sometimes believe she'd give her life for us, but I don't think that will ever happen."

"I can tell she cares for her team," says Azul staring into Luna's eyes, "Especially the ones she cares for the most."

"Yea," says Luna smiling at Azul, "Well, you should probably get some sleep. I have no idea what will be in store for you tomorrow, Night."

"Night Luna, and thanks again, for welcoming into your team with open arms," says Azul while Luna walks to the door. "I hope we all become real good friends."

"Coolio," says Luna shutting the door behind her as she leaves. She then goes downstairs to see Pop Girl. Pop Girl was sitting at the computer with four to five different windows open on it, each with different information on Slade, Teen Titans, and any other information that could help her figure out what is going on.

"Hey Pop Girl, thanks for letting Azul join," says Luna, leaning against the stand with the computer on it.

"You know I don't mind Luna," says Pop Girl not taking her eyes off the screen, "But I was serious about if he hurts you or anyone else."

"I know you were," says Luna, she now looks at the screen. "So, what are you looking at?"

"Just hoping to find some answers as to what all is going on," says Pop Girl turning her chair to look at Luna, "I have no idea what Slade wants from us………look, why don't you head off to bed, never know how tomorrow will be."

"Yea, you should go to bed too," says Luna, standing up and beginning to walk to the stairs.

"I will, but first I'm gonna look up a lil bit more information, see if I can discover anything that might help answer some questions," says Pop Girl looking back at the screen.

"Pop Girl," says Luna stopping at the bottom of the stairs, looking back at Pop Girl.

"Luna, I promise, I'll go to bed in about 30 minutes, don't worry," says Pop Girl, turning the chair around to look at Luna.

"Alright, whatever you say, Night," says Luna as she begins to walk up the stairs.

"Night!" hollers Pop Girl as she turns back to the computer. She begins typing and searching for anything to answer her questions.

* * *

"Pop Girl!"

"Uh, 5 more minutes," says Pop Girl.

"POP GIRL!"

"HUH!" says Pop Girl sitting straight up, falling out of the chair she was sitting in. She then looks up and sees who was screaming at her.

"Morning, you fell asleep at the computer again," says Wishmaker reaching out his hand to help Pop Girl up to her feet. "You keep doing this and we might as well make this your bedroom."

"Yea, I just really wanted to answer some of these questions in my head. But, I still am stumped. I've searched possibly everything and everywhere I can think of but nothing. I'll just have to look and be patient, but yall know patience isn't my best subject. So, is anyone else up?"

"Nope, don't worry, I am the only one who knows you fell asleep at the computer again," says Wishmaker walking to the kitchen. He opens the fridge, "So, what shall we all have for breakfast?"

"Hey, let me go up and change and I'll make us some breakfast," says Pop Girl walking toward the stairs, "You know I'm always the one to cook."

Pop Girl walks up the stairs and heads straight to her room. She puts her hand and begins to turn the handle.

"Good Morning Pop Girl, did you fall asleep at the computer again?"

Pop Girl jumps and turns around, standing in the doorway across from her is Crash. He had just come out of his room when he saw Pop Girl about to open her door.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," says Pop Girl, pushing her door open.

"Take that as a yes," says Crash laughing to himself, "Plus, you're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday."

"Shut-up!" says Pop Girl, shutting the door before Crash can say anything else.

Crash heads down the stairs to the kitchen where he sees Wishmaker pouring himself some orange juice.

"Good Morning," says Wishmaker, "Want some orange juice?"

"Sure," says Crash, grabbing him a glass to pour orange juice into. "Do you know what we are having for breakfast?"

"Nope, you should know Pop Girl does all the cooking around here" says Wishmaker, "Pop Girl said she'd start cooking once she got changed."

"She fall asleep at the computer again, didn't she," says Crash walking to where Wishmaker is standing.

"Yup, but don't tell her I said so, or anyone else. I don't want her to go all Dino on me!!" says Wishmaker, handing Crash the orange juice.

"Haha, I kinda figured when I saw her go to her room wearing the same clothes as last night," said Crash laughing.

"Haha, yall are so mean," says Pop Girl, walking into the room, hearing some of what they said. She then heads to the fridge to get the fixings for breakfast. She begins cooking breakfast for her team.

"Mmmmmm, something smells good!" says Random Girl walking into the kitchen, behind her is Chrystal and Nightshade, "What's for breakfast, Hot Wings?"

"Man Random Girl, all you ever eat is hot wings," says Chrystal sitting at the table where Crash and Wishmaker were sitting. "I'm starting to agree with Pop Girl, that one day you will become a hot wing."

Everyone bursts out laughing at Random Girl's face. Pop Girl finished up making breakfast and sets it on the table where everyone is sitting.

"Ok, who's going to go get Luna and Azul for breakfast?" asks Pop Girl, getting the plates, "Chrystal do you mind doing it??"

"No, I don't mind at all," said Chrystal heading toward the stairs, "Plus I am hungry and know we can't start without them."

After a few minutes, Chrystal comes down the stairs with Azul and Luna right behind her. The whole team sat at the table and began eating breakfast. When everyone is done, they place all their dishes into the washing machine that Crash created. It automatically washes them and places them where they belong.

"Alright, I think we should create a plan for the next time we face those villains," says Pop Girl right before everyone runs off and tries to do whatever. "I think we should all go to the training area outside and think of some strategies."

"Oh Pop Girl, can't we just relax for today?" says Chrystal pulling out her DS.

"No, you never know when they might strike again," says Pop Girl walking to the battle area, "Come on guys, besides, there is never such a thing as too much practice."

"I guess you're right," says Chrystal putting her DS down and heading to the door.

They all head outside into the fresh air. It is a beautiful day, the sun is shining, a cool breeze is blowing, and only a few clouds are located in the sky.

"Alright, let's get some practice in and think of some good ideas for fighting strategies," says Pop Girl walking over to the treadmill she uses to practice on. "How about we all meet together and discuss our ideas after about an hour of training?"

Everyone agrees.

Pop Girl hops on the treadmill and begins running. She changes from one animal form to and other, continuously running. Once she gets enough running in, she climbs off the treadmill and practices her flying. She flies all around the tower, constantly changing from one form to another. The whole time she is thinking of everything that has happened.

Luna begins to walk over to her sword training area when Azul walks up to her.

"Hey Luna, where can I practice? I see everyone has their own specific area and I don't want to get in the way," says Azul walking along side Luna.

"Why don't you come train with me," says Luna, "These dummies get boring, I sure could use a real life, moving sparring partner. Why don't you use your water abilities to create whips and we can practice that way."

"That's a good idea!" says Azul, bringing water up around his arms, "Are you ready?"

"Bring it on," says Luna pulling out her sword.

They begin practicing just like that. Luna uses her sword to try and destroy Azul's water whips, and Azul tries to remove her sword with his whips.

Random Girl walks over to her space that has all kinds of random items. She needed to figure out what her power is for today. The first thing she does is look in the mirror and see if she looks any different. She looks just like she did the day before. She then throws her hands around in random movements, seeing if anything comes out, so far nothing.

"Hmmm……." Says Random Girl, "I can't seem to figure out what my powers are for today!"

"Why don't you just wish for me to show you?" says Wishmaker, walking to where Random Girl is training. He always trains with her because he can't really practice his power.

"Yea, I probably should, I have tried everything I normally do and no luck," says Random Girl, "My only worry is that I might need that wish later."

"It's a risk you have to take," says Wishmaker, "Wouldn't it be better to know power so if needed you can practice, than saving a wish you may not use?"

"Hmmm…..good point," says Random Girl turning to face Wishmaker, "Alright, Wishmaker, I wish I knew what my powers for today were!"

Wishmaker holds up his hand, and wind flies around Random Girl, when the wind dies down Random Girl has a smile on her face.

"Sweet, I sure do love ghosts!" says Random Girl.

"What?" asks Wishmaker, "Are you just being Random?"

Random Girl then walks up to the mirror and holds her hand up in front of her. She then proceeds to place her hand on the mirror, but instead of her had touching the mirror, it went right through it. She keeps walking, and her whole body goes right through the mirror.

"I can walk through things," comes Random Girl's voice from the other side of the mirror, "I wonder if I can walk through people?"

Random Girl comes out from behind the mirror and begins to walk toward Wishmaker.

"Can you hold your hand out so I can see if mine goes through?" asks Random Girl.

Wishmaker holds his hand up and Random Girl lifts her hand up too. She slowly moves it closer to his, hoping it will pass through. Next thing she knows, her hand is stopped. She is unable to go through Wishmaker.

"Darn, guess I can't go through humans. That would have been real cool yet weird all at the same time. Oh well, I can work with this, Bonchicawowwow!" says Random Girl, turning to practice going through things.

On the other side of the room, Crash is working on his machines. He is taking them apart and seeing how fast he can put them back together. Once he gets bored of this, he starts working on his inventions. He picks up his latest weapon that he wants to add to the ship. No one but him really knows what it is. He says it is supposed to increase the protection on the ship.

Nightshade is in another area of the training place. He is practicing his darkness size. He creates a shield and tries to make it increase in size while he is in it. He is successful but only to increase it by a little bit at a time. He works to have it increase at a much faster rate.

Chrystal is in her area with a tennis ball machine. As the tennis ball machine throws tennis balls at her, she practices creating shield to rebound them. She will sometimes have multiple machines shooting balls at her and she creates as big a shield as she can. When she gets bored with this, she will go into this area with different backgrounds. She will then practice becoming invisible among all the back grounds. Sometimes if she feels like being real mean, she will turn invisible and scare one of her teammates.

After about an hour of training, Pop Girl called everyone to the center of the training area.

"Ok guys," says Pop Girl, "We need some sort of idea as to how we can defeat those villains and get what we want. I still have no idea what Slade wants, but it can't be anything good. What do yall think?"

"Well, I think what we did last time worked perfectly," says Nightshade.

"Yea," agrees Wishmaker, "I think we should just stick with that, as far as to what Slade wants, he obviously wants the Teen Titans, mainly Robin. That's what he always wants."

"I don't think that's true," says Luna, "Slade has Robin, yet he seemed more interested in us."

"Luna is right," says Random Girl, "She does also knows the most about Slade and the Teen Titans. And as far as what we should do when we face those villains again, switching it up might be good."

"Yea, cause if we stick to the same routine and they change, that would be bad," says Crash.

"I agree with Luna," says Azul.

"Of course you agree with Luna," says Nightshade glaring at him, "You're so new to this team, you shouldn't even be talking now!"

"Nightshade, we welcomed him into our team, he can speak if he wants to," says Chrystal.

"Whatever!" says Nightshade.

"Nightshade! Why are you being like this," says Luna, "Azul is just trying to help. He has a right to now."

"Well maybe Nightshade is right," says Wishmaker, "Azul hasn't met these villains, so he has no idea what to expect."

"Just because he hasn't met these villains doesn't mean he can't help!" yells Random Girl.

"Yea, he's obviously had some fighting experience, he can throw out ideas from his experiences," says Crash.

"Oh Crash, just be quiet!" yells Nightshade.

"Hey, don't tell me to be quiet!" yells Crash, "I have just as much a right to speak as you!"

"Oh, I don't like when everyone fight," says Chrystal.

"I can just leave if its better," says Azul.

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated!" yells Nightshade.

"NO!" yells Luna, "He has as much right to be here as you Nightshade, if he bugs you so much, why don't you just leave!"

"Of course you'd take his side Luna!" yells Nightshade, "You are like a love sick puppy every time he is around!"

"NIGHTSHADE!" screams Random Girl.

"GUYS! Stop fighting!" screams Pop Girl, "We are supposed to be deciding what to do when we fight the villains again."

"Well Pop Girl, if you just go with the idea of keeping things the same, there will be no need for fighting," says Wishmaker. "Why should we ruin a good thing?"

"Because a good thing could turn out to be bad," says Crash, "It's obvious we should change things up to keep the villains on their toes."

"Looks like I'm going to have to choose," says Pop Girl to herself while everyone is going at each other. "Ok everyone be quiet!"

No one is listening to her. She decides to do the only thing that ever gets them to listen to her. She turns into an air horn this time and blows the loudest sound she can. Everyone covers their ears to they won't go deaf.

"Since I am the true leader of this team, and we can't come to a unanimous decision, I will choose," says Pop Girl when she is back in her human form. "I am choosing on what I believe is best choice. Even though our last attack plan was successful, I believe we need to change it up. I believe it would be best if we each didn't fight the same villain we did last time. We know their attacks, so if we inform each other on the villains, it will throw a twist in it and hopefully help us. If we fight the same villain, well they already know what our powers and attacks are. So this is my decision, and this will be what we do. Now, let's each pick a new villain to fight."

"But Pop….." says Nightshade.

"No, Nightshade, my decision is final, NO MORE ARGUING!" says Pop Girl, getting up and walking toward the door that leads inside. Everyone follows her.

Once inside, they begin talking about who will take which villain. Once they each have a new villain, they tell each other about the villain's strengths and weaknesses. Right in the middle of the discussion, the alarm goes off. Crash quickly runs to the computer to see what is up. Pop Girl is right behind him.

"What is it?" asks Pop Girl standing right behind Crash.

"Looks like we will be trying out your plan today," says Crash glancing up at Pop Girl, "They are here."

* * *

Crash easily controls the ship and lands in the park where the scanner says the trouble is happening. Everyone quickly jumps off the ship and prepares for battle.

"So, the heroes finally decided to come out and play," says Dictator.

"Yes, we have been waiting a long time," says Mental Thought.

"What do yall want!" yells Pop Girl, "Why are you working for Slade, what does he want?"

"Ah, now we will never tell you," says Copy Cat, "It is ours to know, and yours to find out!"

"Alright!" yells Random Girl, "Enough talk Pop Girl, they aren't going to tell us anything! It's time to fight!"

"Your right Random Girl," says Pop Girl, "LET'S GO TEAM!"

(**A.N. Ok, so here things may get a little confusing to I am breaking it up like I did in the last fight. I will have in bold before I describe the fight, the name of the Hero and Villain who will be fighting in the scene described. They are all taking place at the same time; I am just breaking it up to get more detail.)**

**Pop Girl and Dictator:**

"So, this time I get to take on the leader," says Dictator as Pop Girl runs in front of him.

Pop Girl says nothing, she just stares him down, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Ah, not a big talker huh," says Dictator, "well; maybe this will get you talking!"

He shoots lazar out of his eyes right at Pop Girl. Pop Girl quickly turns into a hummingbird and flies as fast as she could out of the way. She flies around and hides in a tree. She sits and waits for the right moment.

"Oh now Pop Girl, surely you know you can't hide from me," says Dictator, then in his controlling voice he says, "COME OUT! POP GIRL AND FACE ME LIKE A TRUE HERO!"

"No," yells Pop Girl jumping out of the tree, then turning into a kangaroo and kicking Dictator into a tree. She moved so fast the controlling voice had no effect on her.

"Ouch," says Dictator as he slams against the tree. He slides down and sits at the base.

Pop Girl quickly takes advantage of this and turns into a boa constrictor and wraps herself around Dictator and the tree. She wraps around him so tight that he can't move. Dictator tries to struggle and loosen her grip but it is no good. She has him too tight, but even though Dictator seems to have lost he keeps smiling.

"Now, Now, Pop Girl, you think that since I can't move, you have lost," says Dictator. He then takes a deep breath and says in his controlling voice, "YOU WILL RELEASE ME NOW!"

"Man, I didn't think about this," thinks Pop Girl as she has no choice but to loosen her grip.

Dictator takes advantage of this and grabs Pop Girl by the tail before she can change into a human. He then throws her up across the park into a tree. When Pop Girl hits the tree she changes back into her human form. She tries to stand up but Dictator quickly fires his lasers at Pop Girls leg, making her legs collapse out from under her. Pop Girl's leg begins to bleed. Pop Girl struggles to stand up but collapses to the ground staring at Dictator.

"Looks like I win this time," says Dictator, he then smacks Pop Girl across the head, knocking her out.

**Chrystal and Red Fury:**

Once Pop Girl finishes her sentence, Chrystal quickly turns invisible and begins to sneak up on Red Fury.

"Hmmm……wonder who I will be fighting?" says Red Fury as she watches the other heroes start fighting their villains. "Could it be little Chrystal?"

Chrystal quickly jumps up and tries to kick Red Fury from behind but Red Fury quickly ducks and Chrystal flies right over her, landing right in front of Red Fury.

"Hello, Chrystal!" says Red Fury, "Nice to see you, and I mean see you."

Red Fury then sends a ball of fire straight towards Chrystal because her invisibility has worn off. Chrystal quickly creates a shield as Red Fury continuously sends fire balls at her.

"I have to move," thinks Chrystal, "I have no idea how much longer I can hold my shield."

Chrystal begins to look around for somewhere she can run. She then spots a tree not that far from where she is. She counts to timing of the fire balls as they hit her shield. When she gets the timing down, she quickly removes the shield and runs for the tree.

"You think you can hide from me Chrystal?" says Red Fury, walking toward the tree she saw Chrystal duck behind, "Remember I am fire! FIRE DESTROYS TREES!"

Red Fury then sends a huge fire ball right at the tree. The fire ball is so hot it goes straight through the tree. Chrystal was not expecting this so she is not able to move out of the way fast enough. The ball catches her clothes but thankfully doesn't touch her skin. She quickly turns invisible and runs as fast as she can.

"Now Chrystal," says Red Fury, "I can see your footprints!"

Red Fury quickly runs after Chrystal, following the footprints she can detect in the soil. Chrystal tries everything to escape, but has no luck. Her invisibility eventually runs out because of how tired she is. She finally has to stop; she quickly ducks in a bush, thinking she has lost Red Fury.

"You cannot get away that easy," says Red Fury, staring at the bush.

Red Fury then grabs Chrystal and sends her flying into a tree. Chrystal tries with all her might to get up, but cannot move. She has used too much of her power, she is useless. To make sure Chrystal doesn't move, Red Fury melts Chrystal's belt to the tree.

**Crash and Timewarp:**

Crash quickly begins to run towards Timewarp with a device in his hand.

"I have to get this device on her before she uses her magic," thinks Crash.

"Why Thank You!" says Timewarp reaching around and grabbing the device from his hands.

Crash quickly stops and turns around when he sees Timewarp's hands in front of him, grabbing his device.

"Hey!" shouts Crash, "How did you……..never mind!"

"Well, Crash, it's real easy to get this when I pause time," says Timewarp, "So what is this, it looks like a pocket watch?"

"It is," says Crash smiling, "I made it just for you, what don't you try it on?"

"Oh, I bet you'd love that, but I'm guessing it would do something to my powers, so, no thanks," says Timewarp, throwing the watch onto the ground and stomping on it, smashing it too pieces.

Crash took this opportunity and runs straight for Timewarp. Right when Crash is about to hit Timewarp right in the stomach, she looks up. With a quick flip of her wrist, Crash goes flying back to where he was. He stands their just staring at Timewarp.

"Déjà vou much?" asks Crash, still staring at Timewarp. He then thinks, "How am I going to get close enough to attack……….I have an idea."

Crash runs right at Timewarp again, hoping his idea will be good enough. Timewarp decides to have some fun and jumps out of the way.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" asks Crash, "To tired or did you need a little more time?"

"Oh, I have all the time I need," said Timewarp sarcastically, "I just figured it would be more fun not to play with time so much."

"Well, maybe you should," says Crash pulling out a little remote, "You see, I was hoping you wouldn't use your powers, so, I left you a little present on your back."

Crash pushes the red button on the remotes, and the little bug Crash placed on Timewarp's back, grew arms that wrapped itself around Timewarp. Timewarp struggled to get free but the bug's grip is just too big.

"Wow, can't believe that worked," says Crash, walking up to Timewarp.

"Haha, well too bad not all of your team is so lucky," says Timewarp staring of behind Crash.

Crash quickly turns around and sees Pop Girl get slammed against a tree. He sees that just beyond her, Chrystal is on the ground too tired to move. He starts to run to help but his feet get kicked out from under him. His planned had worked on holding Timewarp's arms, but her feet were still able to move. She had kicked Crash's feet out from under him. When Crash hits the ground, the remote that controls the bug flies out of his hand. Timewarp quickly runs to the remote and smashes it to pieces; the bug then falls off her back. She turns to face Crash and smiles.

"Awww, and that was such a good plan," says Timewarp, moving her hands to make Crash freeze in place as he is running towards her. She freezes him at the moment when both his feet are off the ground. She leaves his head unfrozen, so he can see all his fellow teammates suffer.

**Random Girl and Copy Cat:**

"So, what random power will I be stealing, I mean copying from you today?" asks Copy Cat walking towards Random Girl as she walks towards her.

"Oh, none because I am going to show you who is the boss," says Random Girl, "Just like how Perry always defeats Doofenshmirtz!"

Random Girl then runs straight for Copy Cat, she is ready to punch, being very careful to avoid her touch. Copy Cat is very quick, and dodges every punch Random Girl throws at her. Copy Cat pulls out her claws, ready to slash Random Girl, who quickly jumps back.

"Ok, have to avoid those claws," says Random Girl to herself.

"No, they aren't that sharp," lies Copy Cat, slashing through a tree branch.

This gives Random Girl an idea. She quickly charges at Copy Cat to keep her attention. Copy Cat continues to swing at Random Girl, but never touching her. Random Girl starts backing up, till her back is almost to a tree. When Copy Cats goes to strike her again, Random Girl takes a step back and goes right through the tree. Before Copy Cat can realize what is going on, her claws slash in the tree's trunk and gets stuck.

"What?" says Copy Cat, trying real hard to pull her claws out of the tree.

"Haha, thanks to my random power, you are real stuck," says Random Girl walking around the tree.

Copy Cat pulls as hard as she can, and her claws break in the tree.

"OUCH!" shrieks Copy Cat, "YOU MADE ME BREAK A NIAL! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Copy Cat quickly turns toward Random Girl and tries to slash her with her broken claws. Random Girl quickly jumps back but wasn't fast enough. Copy Cats claws just barely caught her hands leaving a little scratch. Random Girl quickly turns and starts running, passing through any trees that get in her way. Copy Cat follows Random Girl, passing through trees also because she has copied Random Girl's power. As Random Girl passes through one tree, she runs right into someone. Random Girl quickly jumps to her feet, preparing to attack when she realized it was Wishmaker.

"Wishmaker!" says Random Girl, "I am so glad to see you; I need you to grant my wish for a shield, or something to help defeat Copy Cat."

"Random Girl, I can't," says Wishmaker, looking around for Double D, "Member, I've already granted you a wish."

"That's right," says Random Girl, before she can say anything else, Copy Cat comes through the tree and tries to scratch Random Girl and Wishmaker.

Wishmaker quickly pushes Random Girl out of the way and runs for he sees Double D coming. Random Girl falls to the ground, rolls, and quickly gets back on her feet, ready to fight but when she looks around; Copy Cat is nowhere to be seen. Random Girl slowly begins to walk forward, being very attentive of her surroundings. She walks to the tree where Copy Cat had just come through but didn't see her. Next thing Random Girl knows, something jumps out of the tree and pins her to the ground. Random Girl can't move, but from the little bit she can see, she can tell its Copy Cat.

**Wishmaker and Double D:**

Wishmaker slowly walks up to Double D. He is a little nervous because Double D is so much bigger than him but he doesn't want to let Double D see it. Wishmaker takes his fighting stance, ready to show this guy who is the boss.

"HAHA, you think you can defeat me in a hand to hand combat?" asks Double D, laughing to himself, "Alright, let's do this!"

Double D runs quickly at Wishmaker with his fist ready to throw the hardest punch he can. Wishmaker quickly ducks out of the way and begins to run and hide. He may not be stronger than Double D but he sure is smarter and faster.

"So, I have to outsmart him somehow," thinks Wishmaker as he hides behind a tree. Next thing he knows, a fist comes out of the tree above his head. Wishmaker ducks, just to be safe, and begins to run again.

Wishmaker runs to a tree that isn't too far away from the tree Double D had just punched. When Wishmaker is safe behind the tree he leans just enough to look around and see that it takes Double D some time to get his fist out of the tree. Wishmaker suddenly comes up with an idea. Double D finally gets his hand out of the tree, when he turns, he sees Wishmaker quickly duck back behind the tree he was hiding behind. Wishmaker waits for him to get close, and then he makes a run for the biggest tree he can see. Double D follows. When Wishmaker gets to the tree he stops and waits, hoping Double D will do what he wants. Sure enough, Double D's fist goes through the tree and gets stuck in the tree.

"Haha, you missed me," teases Wishmaker as he sticks his head around the tree.

In response, Double D throws his other fist into the tree, hoping to hit Wishmaker this time. Wishmaker has moved away from the tree just enough where Double D's fists can't touch him. Double D gets stuck in the tree. Wishmaker takes this time to run away as fast as he can. When he believes he is good and safe, he waits behind the tree, hoping to be able to sneak attack Double D. Next thing he knows, someone comes through the tree and runs right into him.

"Wishmaker!" says Random Girl, "I am so glad to see you; I need you to grant my wish for a shield, or something to help defeat Copy Cat."

"Random Girl, I can't," says Wishmaker, looking around for Double D, "Member, I've already granted you a wish."

"That's right," says Random Girl, before she can say anything else, Copy Cat comes through the tree and tries to scratch Random Girl and Wishmaker.

Wishmaker quickly pushes Random Girl out of the way and runs for he sees Double D coming. Wishmaker hopes that Double D did not see him so he just keeps running, never looking back. Wishmaker sees another big tree and decides to hide behind it just in case Double D is following him, he could try and trick him again. Once Wishmaker reaches the tree, he hides behind it and takes in a few quick deep breathes. Once Wishmaker has caught his breath, grabs the tree and leans just enough to see around the tree. Double D is nowhere in sight. Wishmaker lets out a sigh and relaxes a little.

"You should never relax when running away from a villain," comes Double D's voice from behind.

Wishmaker quickly turns around, but isn't fast enough to move. Double D quickly grabbed a vine from the tree and wraps it as tight as he can around Wishmaker. Wishmaker is unable to move at all.

**Nightshade/Azul and Double Trouble:**

"Why did I have to get stuck with you!" hollers Nightshade as him and Azul run off to face Double Trouble.

"Nightshade, why do you have such a problem with me?" asks Azul, trying as hard as he can to keep up with Nightshade, "I don't want to replace anyone, or hurt anyone, just help."

"Well I don't need your help right now," says Nightshade.

"Oh look brother," says Double.

"Yes, you are right," says Trouble, "with them fighting this should be easy."

"Nightshade, let's just work together and this will be easy," says Azul summoning water around his hands.

Nightshade, ignoring Azul, quickly throws up his hands and tries to create a black shield around Double Trouble. He successfully captures them.

"We are not afraid of the dark," says Trouble.

"We will not go down that easily," says Double. "Hey Trouble, should we show him our true powers, I mean this little black out doesn't bother us one bit does it?"

"No, it doesn't," said Trouble, "But let's not waste our energy, from the sounds of it, if we just sit here long enough, they will destroy themselves."

"Will you two shut up in there," says Nightshade, slowly begging to lose his dark bubble, "Your constant talking is so annoying."

"That is their plan," says Azul, here, just let me try and send some water into the bubble and see if I can hit them."

"No," says Nightshade, focusing even harder to keep the bubble, "I don't need your help!"

"Nightshade, we are on the same side, stop being so stubborn," says Azul, "If you won't let me help then I will just do it myself!"

Azul quickly whips up a bunch of water and forms a ball as big as Nightshades dark bubble. Azul sends the water into the dark shield hoping to capture Double Trouble in it. When the water comes out, there is no one inside of it. Next thing Nightshade and Azul know someone is hitting them from behind.

"Haha, thanks Azul for setting us," says Double.

"Free, we couldn't have done it without you," says Trouble.

"See what you did," says Nightshade.

"Well maybe if you would just let me help, this wouldn't have happened," says Azul.

Next thing they know, they hear Luna scream. They both quickly turn to run and help, forgetting about Double and Trouble.

"I'll help Luna, you take care of Double Trouble," says Azul starting to run to Luna.

"No, you take care of Double Trouble, and I'll help Luna," says Nightshade trying to run faster than Azul.

"How about we," says Double appearing in front of Azul.

"Take care of both of you, and no one helps Luna," says Trouble appearing in front of Nightshade.

Double Trouble then quickly duck down, so both Nightshade and Azul trip over them. Once Azul and Nightshade hit the ground, Double Trouble grabs both of Azul and Nightshade's arms and tie them all together.

"Great, not only do I not get to help Luna, but I am now tied to you," says Nightshade.

"Is that all you are worried about," says Azul staring at Luna, unable to help at all.

**Luna and Mental Thought:**

Luna quickly changes into her wolf form and charges straight for Mental Thought. Metal Thought uses his telekinesis and begins throwing acorns at Luna. Luna tries to doge the acorns but there are too many so she quickly ducks behind a tree and changes back into her human form.

"I can't get near him with him throwing acorns at me," thinks Luna. She then pulls out her sword.

With her sword drawn, Luna runs toward Mental Thought, slicing the acorns as they fly toward her. She gets close enough to slash Mental Thought with her sword, but Mental Thought quickly dodged. Luna quickly jumps around to face Mental Thought.

"There is no way you can beat me if you can't touch me," says Mental Thought, teasing Luna.

"With my sword I can do anything," yells Luna. She comes up with an idea. She puts her sword away and starts running at Mental Thought.

"This again huh," says Mental Thought, this time throwing sticks.

Once Mental Thought begins throwing sticks, Luna quickly changes into her wolf form and jumps as high as she can, flying straight for Mental Thought. Once she is almost on top of Mental Thought, she changes into her human form and pulls out her sword. With all her might, she brings the hilt of the sword down, hoping to hit Mental Thought just right to knock him out. She is just about to hit Mental Thought when her hands suddenly become empty. Luna quickly looks up and sees her sword go flying toward a tree, getting stuck into it. Next thing she knows, she something smacks her in the side sending her flying toward a tree.

"Well, you don't seem to have your sword anymore," says Metal Thought walking up to Luna.

Luna sits on her hands and knees on the ground, the wind blown out of her when she hit the tree. When she sees Mental Thought's feet, she tries to move but just can't seem to. Mental Thought pushes her down to where she is sitting facing him. She shows no fear as she glares at him.

"Now what are you going to do?" asks Mental Thought, taking a step back. He then glances at the Luna's sword in the tree it is stuck in and uses his telekinesis to pull it out of the tree. He then sends it straight at Luna. Luna lets out a scream as the sword comes straight for her, afraid this is it. When Luna opens her eyes, not feeling the sword pierce her skin. She sees the hilt of her sword to her right, stuck in her shirt, holding her down to the tree.

(**A.N. Now the story goes back to one, not broken up any more like the fights**)

All the heroes have been defeated. Once Dictator is done with Pop Girl he begins to look and make sure all the other Villains have done their job.

"Alright, Villains," says Dictator, walking to the center of all the villains and defeated heroes, "We have done what we have been told."

"But can't we just finish them now," asks Double D, punching his fists together.

"No," says Copy Cat still on top of Random Girl, "If we disobey Slade's orders, we all will be dead along with them."

"And member what Slade said," says Mental Thought, "We will get our time."

"Come on, let's go," says Timewarp.

"We will show you!" yells Nightshade trying to squirm.

"I'm tired of hearing you," says Red Fury walking up to Nightshade, she burns off the sleeve of Nightshade's shirt and ties it around his mouth. Nightshade tries to bite her but can't get out of the gag.

"Come on, and hurry," says Dictator. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a little box device. "On the count of three, One, Two, Three!"

On three, Copy Cat quickly jumps up and runs to Dictator, before Random Girl could even get to their feet, all the villains were gone. Random Girl stands up and brushes herself off.

_THUNK!_

"What was that," says Random Girl quickly jumping to see what it was. She sees Crash lying on the ground and shakes her head, "Crash, why are you laying down on the job??"

"Ouch," says Crash standing up brushing himself off, "And haha, very funny Random Girl."

"Ummm guys," says Chrystal, "Can you get us all unstuck? Plus Pop Girl really needs our help!"

"Yea, you might want to hurry," says Wishmaker trying to get his hands free, "It looks like Nightshade might die over there if he doesn't speak soon, and Pop Girl………."

"Aww, but it's so much nicer not hearing him speak," says Random Girl walking over to Nightshade and Azul, "I feel like I'm in the movie theater now!"

Nightshade just sits there and glares at Random Girl.

"Ouch, stop burning me with your eyes," says Random Girl beginning to untie Azul and Nightshade, "I'm untying you."

"Thanks," says Azul.

"Yea, thanks," says Nightshade sarcastically after he took the gag off.

While Random Girl was getting Nightshade and Azul untied, Crash was helping Luna.

"I think you're a little stuck," says Crash.

"Thank You Mr. Obvious," says Luna, "Can you please hurry up Crash, I have to get to Pop Girl! She isn't moving!"

"I know," says Crash looking over his shoulder at Pop Girl lying at the tree not moving. He quickly grabs the sword and with all his might, pulls it out.

Once Luna is free, she quickly runs to Pop Girl. Crash then takes Luna's sword and cuts the vines to set Wishmaker free. He also cuts off Chrystal's belt, setting her free. Once everyone is free, they all go to Pop Girl's side with Luna.

"How is she," asks Chrystal nervously.

"She doesn't look good," says Luna, a tear falling down her cheek. "Pop Girl, wake up! Please"

"Azul, can you help," asks Random Girl moving so Azul can see.

"I can try but no promises," says Azul, kneeling next to Pop Girl, "Let's get her back to the Tower."

**Oh No!!! Pop Girl!!! Will they be able to save her?? Guess yall will just have to wait until I write the next chapter!!! Haha, ending with cliffies is fun!! Wow this is a real long one, let me know if you like length. The story is picking up from here so I will try to write as fast as I can so yall won't have to wait in suspense. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm human remember that!!! I try and catch as many as I can. Peace out!!! I'll try to Update ASAP and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Why Did This Happen?

**Yes!!! I have time to write, so happy!!!! I bet yall are happy too, I really left yall hanging last time. Wonder what all the question yall have been asking about what will happen. I hope I am able to answer all the questions by the end of the story. Honestly I didn't think I'd have written this much but I am so glad I did. Well I have the urge to type so let me get down to it, enough suspense for yall too.**

_**Disclaimor: Teen Titans, yea I love them, but sadly I don't own them.**_

"Why Did This Happen?

"Where am I?" asks Pop Girl sitting up and quickly looking around. "What is going on? Where is my team? What happen?"

She is sitting in a dark room. She slowly begins to stand up, looking around at her surroundings. She sees nothing, no doors, no lights, no windows, nothing at all but complete and total blackness. She is all alone, no one is around. It almost felt as if Nightshade had created a dark field around her. She knew he hadn't because the feel was different. In Nightshade's dark fields, you can feel like you are where you really are; here she felt nothing, like everything on the face of the Earth had disappeared. She begins to run, hoping to run into something or someone who could answer her questions.

_Strange Noise_

"What?!" says Pop Girl quickly turning around, "who's there?!"

She slowly starts walking to where she thought she heard the noise. She is alert, prepared for anything. As she walks, she begins to think maybe she was hearing things. She didn't sense anything, nor saw anything. Everything was still black.

_Pobjuh Gilajdke_

Pop Girl quickly turns around, hearing the same noise behind her. She freezes in place, trying real hard to listen for the sound. She quickly turns into a leopard, figuring its night vision would be able to help see through this dark.

"That's weird," thought Pop Girl, slowly beginning to walk in the direction the sound had come from. "I still can't see a thing and I am using night vision. Why can't I see anything? Something is wrong; I have to get out of here."

_Pop Girl!_

Pop Girl stops in her tracks and changes back into her human form. She begins to look around for whoever is calling her name. It sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it.

_Pop Girl! _

"Who are you?!" shouts Pop Girl, quickly turning around to where the voice came from this time. Pop Girl is nervous; the voice keeps calling her name, and each time it is from a different direction. She begins to freak, unable to see, unable to tell where the voice was coming from, she felt helpless.

_Pop Girl! Pop Girl! Pop Girl! Pop Girl!_

Pop Girl falls to the ground, covering her ears, "PLEASE STOP! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

No matter what she does, the voice just gets louder and faster, never stopping or coming from the same direction. Pop Girl felt so useless, wishing her team was there to help, wanting to cry.

Suddenly the voice stopped. Pop Girl is shaking; she slowly lowers her hands and looks up to see a pair of feet standing right in front of her. She keeps looking up, seeing the feet, the legs, the body, and eventually the face. When she sees who it is she quickly jumps to her feet ready to fight.

"Slade!" shouts Pop Girl, "What do you want?! Where are my friends!?"

Slade just stares at Pop Girl, not saying anything.

"Well come on," shouts Pop Girl, "I know you're behind this, what do you want?"

He slowly raises his hand, pointing behind Pop Girl. Pop Girl just knows this has to be a trick; she doesn't want to take her eyes away from Slade. She just stands there, glaring at him, waiting for him to make the first move. Before she can do anything, some force suddenly turns the world, spinning the world around Pop Girl so she was looking in the direction Slade was pointing. In front of her is her team, lying on the ground not moving. Pop Girl freaks and begins to run towards her fallen comrades. She runs as fast as she can but doesn't seem to be going anywhere. She begins to run faster and faster, but still she doesn't get any closer to her friends.

"GUYS! GET UP!" hollers Pop Girl, starting to cry. "Come on! No, this can't be happening! CRASH, LUNA, CHRYSTAL, NIGHTSHADE, RANDOM GIRL, WISHMAKER, AZUL, COME ON GET UP!!"

_Pop Girl! POP GIRL!_

"No, Shut Up!" Pop Girl shrieks, "Leave me alone! GO AWAY!"

_POP GIRL!_

Next thing she knows, she feels something grabbing her, shaking her, never letting her go.

"Let me go, I have to help my friends," says Pop Girl trying to squirm trying to get away.

"POP GIRL!"

Pop Girl bolts straight up, smacking her head hard against something.

"OUCH!" says the voice, "Calm down Pop Girl, you're fine. It was just a nightmare!"

Pop Girl frantically looks around, taking in her surroundings. She breathes a sigh of relief as she soon realizes she is in the infirmary in their home and out of the mystery dark world. She then looks to see who the voice was.

"Huh, I'm so sorry Chrystal," say Pop Girl. "I didn't know!"

"It's cool Pop Girl," says Chrystal smiling and laughing to herself. "Are you ok? You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"Yea, it was horrible, I felt so useless. I'm glad to be out of that dark world and that it was just a dream………….. Anyways, what happen?" asks Pop Girl, she swings her legs off the bed to stand up. She then jumps down. "I need to….."

"Wait," says Azul as he opened the door, seeing Pop Girl trying to jump off the bed, but it was too late. As soon as Pop Girl placed her full weight on her legs, they collapsed out from under her, unable to handle all the weight. She falls to the ground and sits there stunned for awhile. She slowly pulls her legs out from under her, staring at the burn marks on her legs.

"What happened?" says Pop Girl, quickly looking up at Chrystal and Azul.

"Well," says Chrystal, "We fought the villains, following the plan we came up with, but this time it didn't go so well. They got the best of us."

"I was fighting Dictator," says Pop Girl looking back at her burn mark, it was all coming back. "He trapped me and then…………."

"Yes," says Azul, walking up and checking over the burn mark too, "Then he used his laser beams and hit you on your legs so you were unable to move. Then he knocked you out so there was no way you could help any of us or defeat him. You were losing a lot of blood but thankfully I was able to stop it in time. I was able to somehow cure the burn, but I was unable to remove the mark. You will probably fell a little tired from all the blood loss, but in a few days you'll be back to normal. You should give your legs a rest since you haven't used them for awhile. You have been out for two days now."

"Two days! Well unfortunately, we don't have a few days," says Pop Girl pulling herself back onto her feet. Her legs are still weak so when she goes to take a step her legs fall out from under her again.

"Pop Girl, you need to rest," says Azul, standing up. "If you push yourself too hard it could be bad."

Pop Girl sighs and nods; admitting defeat was hard for her, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Azul smiles in relief and, along with Crystal, help Pop Girl stand up. Pop Girl glances around and turns towards Crystal. "Where is everyone else?"

Crystal's eyes widen for a moment, then she gives Pop Girl a sheepish smile, "Well……"

_CRASH_!

Everyone in the room jumps in surprise at the loud noise. Pop Girl immediately thinks _Oh no……now what's going on?!_

She looks back and forth between Azul and Crystal for an answer. Crystal shrugs her shoulders and Azul shakes his head muttering, "No idea."

Pop Girl sighs and straightens up and says, "Back to being the leader of a gang of teenagers………...great."

Pop Girl looks to Azul, stopping him before he starts walking out of the room. "Could I get some crutches or something? No offense but I'd rather not be carried around everywhere."

Azul smiles and looks to Chrystal to make sure she has Pop Girl. When Chrystal nods, he lets go and moves close to the sink in the room. He turns it on and begins to move his hands, pulling the water so fast it begins to freeze. After a few seconds, Azul stops and turns off the water. When he turns around, in his hands were two crutches made of ice. Pop Girl stares in wonder, "Won't they thaw out?"

Azul laughs at her, but shakes his head, "Nope! They'll stay like that for as long as you need them, because, well I'm just that cool. Ha! Get it?! Cool?!"

Pop Girl laughs but shakes her head at his antics. "You're just as _punny_ as Luna…and that's saying something!"

Azul blushes, and runs a hand through his hair, smiling at his newly found leader. Pop Girl takes the ice crutches without a complaint, surprising they are not at all cold. She proceeds to walk down towards the sound of the crash. Soon they hear the ruckus coming from the garage.

"LUNA! CALM DOWN!" Nightshade shouts, "Why do you have to have such a short temper?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!!!!!" Luna shouts her hair a fiery red. She reaches over and picks up a wrench. Then with all her strength, she flings the wrench at Nightshade's head. Nightshade quickly ducks, barely avoiding the wrench.

"I didn't call you short," says Nightshade standing back up, "I called your temper short, but if you want me to call you short, I sure will pip squeak!"

"AND AGAIN!? THAT'S IT!" shouts Luna. She reaches to pick up another wrench.

"NO YOU DON'T!" shouts Crash, running into the garage and yanking the wrench from her hand. He quickly picks up all the others before Luna could grab another. "If you want to throw wrenches at Nightshade, get your own! These are mine! And these aren't even the cheap ones! There better not be a scratch on that first one you threw or you owe me a new one!"

Luna just glares at Crash, wanting to tackle him and steal a couple of wrenches to throw at both Crash and Nightshade.

"What is going on in here?!" asks Pop Girl, walking in on her crutches with Chrystal and Azul right behind her.

"Pop Girl!" Luna says smiling, quickly changing her attention from wanting to throw wrenches, "You're up!"

"Yes, I am," says Pop Girl, walking to the middle of the room, "And I certainly didn't expect to wake up to this. Now could you please tell me why you decided to try and knock Nightshade's head off with a wrench and what is exactly going on??"

"Well, he called me short," says Luna, her hair still looking like a blaze of fire.

"I did no such thing!" shouts Nightshade, "'Luna you are short' NEVER came out of my mouth! 'Luna you have a short temper' DID!"

"That's it! You are going to regret saying that!" shouts Luna, about to tackle Crash for a wrench. Crash quickly begins running, making sure not to drop a single wrench so Luna can't hurt him. He almost drops a wrench but quickly maneuvers his hands to where it is back on top of the pile of wrenches.

"STOP!" shouts Pop Girl. Luna and Crash quickly freeze in place, as if someone has just hit pause on the TV remote. A wrench falls out of Crash's hands and lands on the floor with a loud clang. He quickly places his foot on the wrench; to be sure Luna doesn't grab it. "Please tell me what this is all about! What started this argument, and what was that big crash I heard from upstairs?"

"Well………." says Luna all guiltily, lowering her eyes so not to make contact with Pop Girl's eyes.

"Yes," says Pop Girl, waiting for more, trying to urge her on.

"Ok, so Nightshade was going on and on about the fight and how we should have listened to him. That is we shouldn't have changed our strategy because it worked so good last time, that we would have definitely won and be closer to solving the mystery of what happen to the Teen Titans and why Slade is after us," says Luna, "I wanted him to stop because the past is the past and we can't change it but he wouldn't listen to me. So…….."

"She went all wolf and ran straight for me at full speed," says Nightshade to Pop Girl, cutting Luna off, ignoring the glare she was now giving him. "If I hadn't quickly created a black field to distract her she would have easily gotten me. I could have been hurt real bad and that would have been real bad!"

"I could have gotten hurt real bad too with that black field of yours, good thing wolves can see in the dark! Who knows what I might have run into or tripped over while in there. I mean look at this garage; Crash isn't the neatest person!" shouted Luna, still glaring at Nightshade, mad he cut her off.

"HEY! I know where everything is, that means it's not messy! Besides, I have a right to keep my work area as messy as I want it!" shouts Crash, dropping all the wrenches he was holding. One falls and lands right on top of his foot. "OUCH! STUPID WRENCH!!"

"Besides, you shouldn't have said what you said," said Luna, totally ignoring Crash. "You are not always right, Change is a good thing!"

"Yea," shouted Nightshade, "And look where it got us! Pop Girl was nearly killed! What would have done if she did die?"

Random Girl and Wishmaker come running in, hearing the commotion in every part of the house. A smile comes across their faces as they see Pop Girl standing in the middle of the room. The smiles quickly fade when they see Luna and Nightshade going at it.

"Oh like that couldn't have happened before!" Luna shouts. "You say that just cause we decided to give someone else's plan a try, that is why it happened!"

"Yea, Nightshade," says Azul, walking to stand next to Luna, "This didn't happen just because we changed a few things. It was just an odd coincidence that Pop Girl got hurt in the same fight yall decided to change something up. And Pop Girl didn't die, I saved her. I wasn't on the team before but I am helping, so that is a change."

"Oh shut up!" Nightshade says, rolling his eye, "You are always getting in on things that are none of your business! I believe this conversation was between Luna and me, not Luna, me, and _Azul_!"

"Hey!" Crash shouts, walking to stand next to Luna and Azul, "He saved Pop Girl; I think we owe him a little bit of gratitude! You just said what would we do if Pop Girl died; well he stopped that from happening! Who knows what would have happened if he wasn't part of the team? Besides Nightshade, change isn't always bad!"

"But Nightshade has a point," says Wishmaker, "Things were going good before we changed our strategy, and we shouldn't have changed a good thing. We should have stuck to that plan until it didn't work, then changed it up."

"Yea, sure, whatever," shouts Crash, "Like you know anything Wish Boy!"

"Hey now," shouts Wishmaker, "I know just as much as you, probably even more and the name is Wishmaker!"

"Guys, please stop," whispers Chrystal, "There is no need to fight; it only causes more problems. Please stop before yall do something irrational. PLEASE!"

"Yes, this isn't necessary," says Random Girl, "There are better ways to relieve our anger than on each other, let's go train. I can whip up some of those blow up people things that we can punch. I can even use my power of the day to make them look like the villains, since I can change objects to look like people, that is a better way to get out our anger, let's go!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" shouts Pop Girl, "I don't know why this is happening, but we are a team. We are friends, stop fighting! We can settle this if we just talk. Lately this is all yall seem to be doing, everyone just needs to chill."

"I don't know if I want to settle this, Pop Girl," says Nightshade turning to look at her, "If we are friends, why are we constantly fighting? And why should we talk, you will probably just agree with one of them over me, you always seem to!"

"Whoa, now that's going too far!" shouts Luna, "She doesn't always agree with us! We make decisions as a team, and just because the team doesn't agree with you doesn't mean Pop Girl is choosing it because we picked it! She is looking at what is best for us!"

"BEST FOR US?!?!" shouts Nightshade, "LOOK AT HER! How is her on crutches good for us?"

"But that isn't just cause she chose to go with a different plan," says Crash, "This could have happened even with you plan!"

"Come on guys stop fighting, it's my fault I'm hurt, no one else," says Pop Girl "Things happen and yall need to just stop fighting!"

"We won't stop fighting, don't you see, this all started with one mistake yall made," says Nightshade glaring at Azul.

"He has a point and it all seems to have started when _he_ joined the team. Yea he saved Pop Girl and Luna and we are thankful, but so much has happened since he has joined," says Wishmaker looking at Azul, "But I'm starting to think it wasn't the best idea. I mean we were a good team, why did we need another member?"

"Yea so much has happened," shouts Luna, "HE SAVED MY LIFE AND POP GIRLS!!!! Nightshade, you keep saying 'what would we have done without Pop Girl', well he stopped that from happening!!"

"Yea," agrees Crash.

"Well Pop Girl might not have needed saving if he didn't join the team," says Wishmaker, "I just find it strange that all these events are happening with him on the team. We still don't know that much about him anyway. He could be a spy!"

"Look, just stop that, he isn't leaving," shouts Crash "And if he was a spy, why would he have saved Pop Girl? He would have just let her die and pretended like he couldn't do anything, but he didn't! HE SAVED POP GIRL!"

"Well, I think I am done with this," shouts Nightshade, "If you were truly my friend, you would understand and see things from my view too. But yall don't, only Wishmaker does so, I'm out of here FOR GOOD!"

"I agree Nightshade, I also don't want to be around someone who could be a spy," says Wishmaker turning to follow Nightshade about, "Let's go!"

"Wow," says Luna, "We actually agree on something! Come on Azul, since we aren't wanted here, let's go! I know you're not a spy!"

"Ok," says Azul, feeling a little guilty about all that I happening to this team but not wanting to argue.

"You are right Luna," says Crash, turning to follow Luna and Azul, "I'm coming with yall."

Pop Girl just stands there, watching her team separate right in front of her. Her greatest fear is actually happening right in front of her eyes and she has no idea what to do. All she can do is just stand there and watch as Luna, Azul, and Crash walk out the garage in one direction, and Nightshade and Wishmaker walk out in the opposite direction. The doors close as they all leave, and only Chrystal and Random Girl remain with Pop Girl.

"What are we to do," says Chrystal, "You're not just going to let them go Pop Girl, are you? We have to do something."

"It's all my fault, why did I let this happen? This can't be happening, I must still be dreaming…………..but I'm not," says Pop Girl, just staring off, not listening to Chrystal. The crutches are shaking along with her body as she just stands there, staring at the floor, "I have to fix this, I just have to. This is all my fault and they are my friends, so I have to fix this!"

"Pop Girl?" asks Random Girl, "Are you ok?"

Pop Girl jumps a little, forgetting she wasn't alone. She turns to face Chrystal and Random Girl who were standing right behind her. They are staring at her with worried eyes.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine," says Pop Girl, putting a smile on her face and shaking off all her thoughts so not to worry Chrystal and Random Girl. "Just…….._sigh_……..fine."

"What are you going to do then?" asks Chrystal, "We need to stay together, we are friends and we are a team. Imagine what would happen if Slade found out, they could get hurt!"

"I'm not sure what to do, but I'll think of something. Don't worry," says Pop Girl, "Ummmmm, Could yall do me a favor though. I'm worried about all of them and I don't want anything to happen to them. Do you think yall could go keep an eye on them, make sure nothing happens? Random Girl, could you go with Luna, Azul, and Crash. Chrystal, could you go with Nightshade and Wishmaker? I know yall will keep them from doing anything crazy and over the top."

"Anything for you Pop Girl," says Random Girl with a smile on her face, happy to help her leader.

"Yes," says Chrystal, "Anything to get our friends back and keep them safe while they are gone."

"Thanks, I know yall will help and keep everyone safe," says Pop Girl, "Don't worry though, I will fix this, I promise!"

Random Girl runs off in the direction Luna, Azul, and Crash left and Chrystal leaves in the direction Nightshade and Wishmaker left in. Pop Girl is all alone in the garage. She stands there on her crutches not believing what just happened, still thinking it was all a dream even though she knew it wasn't. She thinks of ways to make everything ok, how to keep her team safe, and what to do about everything. The safety of her team lies on her shoulders for she is the leader; she has to do something to keep the team safe but happy. How could she stop the arguing, make everything ok so hopefully everyone will return and if they don't, still remain safe? She just stands there, thinking of what to do for about ten minutes. She finally turns and heads to the training room. She walks with her crutches to her treadmill, leans her crutches next to the table near it, and climbs on. She holds onto the sides making sure to support her weight so she will not fall.

"Like I said, I don't have a couple of days," says Pop Girl turning the treadmill on. She begins to walk slowly, wincing in pain. "I can't give up, this is for the team!"

Suddenly her legs give out and she falls on the treadmill, sliding off of the end. Good thing her treadmill was one of those fancy treadmills that has a pull key that when it is pulled out, stops. Pop Girl shakes off the fall, grabs the side of the treadmill and pulls herself back up.

"I can do this," says Pop Girl, reinserting the key and starting to walk again.

Again she falls, but she gets right back up and walks again. She continues to fall off the treadmill but every time, she just gets right back up and walks again, never giving up.

"If my plan is going to work, I have to do this! I CAN DO THIS! MY TEAM NEEDS THIS!" shouts a determined Pop Girl, grabbing the treadmill and pulling herself up again. When she gets set, she begins to walk again, slowly picking up speed. She feels her legs starting to give out again but she pushes to keep them from falling. They never did. Her legs remained under her, and she didn't fall. Pop Girl pushes herself and begins to run faster. Eventually she takes her hands from the treadmill rails and runs normally. With a smile on her face, she begins her usual routine and starts changing into different forms. She constantly changed from mammal to reptile, from reptile to amphibian, all the time with a smile on her face. Finally she changes into a bird and begins to fly around the room, constantly changing forms just like she did on the treadmill. Eventually she would change from bird to mammal and run on the treadmill again, doing all this to get stronger. After about an hour of the treadmill and flying, she changes back into her human form and lands on her feet. She stands there for awhile looking down, smiling.

"I am ready….." Pop Girl reaches out and picks up her crutches. She turns and leaves the training room, walking normally without her crutches. She places the crutches in the infirmary where she had just woken up this morning. She wasn't going to need these anymore. She heads to her room and packs a small bag of necessities she would need for her journey. She closes her door and walks to the door right across from hers. It was Crash's door. She slowly opens the door and walks into his room. She knew it was somewhere around here. They had talked about it before and she had asked Crash to create it just to be safe; it was a special project that the whole team had come up with. Crash had showed Pop Girl where he hid it because she was the leader and so someone else would know where it was in case of emergencies. Only they knew where it was. Pop Girl walks to Crash's computer and pulls the chair away. She kneels down on the ground and looks under where Crash's feet would go. There was the safe. She reaches up and enters the combination, opens the door and pulls out the little box. Once she has the box, she removes the small device inside and places the box back into the safe. She closes the safe, making sure it is lock and places the chair back where it was so no one would know she had been in there. She leaves Crash's room and heads straight for the living room. She walks to the wall of photos that shows all of their good times. There is the picture of her and her team playing around at the mini golf course, flying kites in the park, and all these good times Pop Girl loved and is going to miss. As she stares at the pictures, a tear rolls down her cheek. After a few minutes of walking down memory lane, Pop Girl turns and walks out the door. She stops outside the door, turns and takes one more look at her home. Once she has her feel of memories that she loves, she turns and runs, quickly turning into an eagle. She flies off into the sunset, hoping to return one day.

**There you go!! Another chapter!! Gah, this one was real hard to write, I don't like making friends fight!!! But I got it out, and hope it is good!! I hope I leave questions in your head about what will happen next, like, what will happen to the team, what is Pop Girl doing, what is the device she took from Crash's room, and many others!!! The story really picks up after this. Things will happen and I hope to be able to write and post faster. Till next time!!!**


	10. OUR Place

**I just love when I find time to write two chapters and post them so close together!! I also know yall must love it too!! Ok, so this chap isn't going to be as fun filled as others, but I feel this chapter needs to happen. It is just kind of a for your information chapter. Lets you see what everyone is up too. I am excited because after this chap, it picks up!! Well, I shall get to writing this chapter so hopefully I can post another one up this week!!!**

_**Disclaimor: Teen Titans, love them, watch them, wish I could meet them, and wish I were a part of their team, but very sadly, I do not own them.**_

OUR Place

Nightshade, Wishmaker, and Chrystal are walking around in an abandon house, somewhere in Chicago, Illinois. This house was very old but still livable once a few changes were made. There was enough space for three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and three bathrooms. It was right in the middle of the city, so if trouble was to happen, they were close by. This is where they had decided to live now.

"Well, welcome to our new home team," says Nightshade with a small smile on his face.

"You sound like your trying to be the leader of us," says Wishmaker, walking around the house.

"I liked our old place better, it was homier," says Chrystal, opening a window. A siren could be heard outside, "It was also more peaceful since we weren't so close to the city."

"We will make this place just as good as our old home," says Nightshade beginning to pick up any debris and making a pile to throw it out, "It will be even better; you're going to love it here. You'll see!"

"If you say so, but won't people think it strange if we just started living here?" says Chrystal, turning to look at Nightshade.

"Oh, I already have a solution for that. Hey Wishmaker, I wish that all the information for this house was in my name, make me the owner of this house," says Nightshade, turning to face Wishmaker.

Wishmaker, snap his fingers, and on a dusty table, the deed to the house appeared. The name on the deep was Nightshade's real name. This house now belonged to him, and no one could change that.

"Awesome, now Chrystal, since we need to make this house livable, why don't you use your wish to make that possible," says Nightshade, looking around the room, "You know what we need, and if you don't want to do it the easy way, then I guess we will just have to live in this house just like this since none of us have any experience if fixing up houses."

"Wishmaker, I wish this house to be in a livable condition, with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and anything else that we should need please," says Chrystal.

Wishmaker closes his eyes, and this time claps his hands together. A great wind blows into the house, picking up all the debris that Nightshade was piling in the center of the room. Chrystal and Nightshade close their eyes so not to get anything in them. After a couple of minutes, the wind stops. Chrystal slowly opens her eyes and gasp at the sight. The once rundown room they were standing in is now a magnificent living room. There was a table that is big enough for the original team to sit at and have dinner. A small chandelier is hanging above it. The floor is now made of gorgeous wood panels instead of cement with patches of carpet. All the graffiti that had been on the walls was completely removed and the walls are now a dark blue with an intricate pattern of different shapes.

"This is amazing Wishmaker," says Chrystal walking around the room, touching everything to make sure it was real. "I can't wait to see the rest of the house."

"Oh, don't thank me," says Wishmaker about to walk into a different part of the house, admiring his powers work, "Thank my powers."

The rest of the house was just as pretty as the living room. The kitchen was filled with the finest kitchen appliances anyone would need. The fridge and pantry is even filled with food and drinks that would easily last them a month, possible more depending on how much everyone eats. A small counter with four stools is located in front of the stove, which is in the middle of the kitchen. Each cabinet above the counters had dishes of all sorts. Any famous, well trained chef would die to have this kitchen.

In between the living room and kitchen is a little hallway. On one end it the front door and on the other is a staircase. The staircase leads to a floor with three bedrooms. Each bedroom has their own bathroom so there will be no need for sharing or having to deal with someone taking too long.

On one side of the upper hallway is one bedroom and bathroom. This bedroom will belong to Chrystal. It was the biggest of the three bedrooms. Her door is a beautiful color of blue green with a sign hanging that says "Believe!" Her bedroom has sky blue walls with a dark blue ceiling. The ceiling is covered with stars; it looked just like the night sky back at their old home. The carpet was a green, almost like grass. The walls are decorated with gorgeous scenes of fantasy that seem to have come right out of a fairy tale story book. It was a magical forest; fairies are seen all over the trees, some flying, others resting on a flower of leaf. Unicorns are prancing through the forest, playing with the fairies. Many other magical creatures that Chrystal loved were all over the wall. The room is so magical, and Chrystal wouldn't want it any other way. Her clothes from the old house were all magically transported to the draws and closet here. Shelves are filled with snow globes and books, everything Chrystal loved. A flat screen TV is located on the wall across from her bed. This TV also has a DVD/VCR player, satellite box, and all the game systems Chrystal loved to play.

On the other side of the hall are Nightshade's and Wishmaker's bathrooms and bedrooms. These bedrooms are smaller than Chrystal's but the boys don't mind.

Nightshade's bedroom is the first room on this side of the hall. His door is a black shade that is the same shade as his black spheres he creates. On the door is a sign that says in bright red "KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!" His has black ceilings and a lighter shade of black for the walls. There are splashes of color on the wall and ceiling, just to give it a little bit of color. All on the walls and ceilings are covered with posters of Nightshade's favorite people and characters. There is a desk for his laptop and a bookshelf full of books and binders. Just like Chrystal's clothes, all of his clothes from the old house have been placed in his draws and closet. A flat screen TV is also in his room with a DVD/VCR player and satellite box.

Wishmaker's room is right next to Nightshade's room. The door to Wishmaker's room is a beautiful yellow color with a sign that says "Wish with your Heart and Head!" The ceiling of the room is dark red color and so is the carpet. The walls are an orange color, when looking at this room; you would think it was on fire, like a shooting star. A TV is in his room, attached to the flat screen TV is all the game systems anyone could think of. There is an Xbox 360, a Playstation 3, and many other systems, old and new. Wishmaker's clothes had also been placed in his draws just like Nightshade's and Chrystal's clothes.

"Welcome home," says Nightshade after looking at the whole house and loving it. He is happy that he had left the old house now because to him this one was way better.

"Yea," says Chrystal sadly.

"What's wrong Chrystal?" asks Wishmaker.

"Do you think we will ever see everyone again?" asks Chrystal softly enough to be sure Nightshade doesn't hear. She didn't want him to get mad at her. "I mean this house is lovely but, I do wish I was still in the old one."

"I'm not sure Chrystal, a part of me wants to see everyone again, but after what is all, I do believe this is what is best for us. But don't worry, this house will grow on you," says Wishmaker, turning to walk off to his room and to get comfortable.

"But I don't want this house…………..I want the old one," says Chrystal really wanting to head back to the old house. She doesn't because she promised Pop Girl she would keep an eye on these guys. Chrystal walks up to her room and lies down in her bed. She begins to wonder what Pop Girl is up to, how the rest of the team is, and if they will ever see each other again. A tear rolls down her cheek.

* * *

Luna, Azul, Crash, and Random Girl walk into their new home in Miami, Florida. It was right on the beach so if they wanted to go swimming they could. Disney World, Universal Studios, and all other attractions they love were just a few hours away so there are always able to find some fun any day.

"Great Spot," says Azul, walking out onto their backyard patio that looks out at the ocean.

"What can I say," says Luna smiling, "I've been in Florida so many times, and I know the best spots."

"This is huge," says Crash on the second floor where all the rooms are.

"Wow," says Random Girl walking around at the house.

"I think we are all going to like it here," says Luna smiling.

The house is a huge beach house right on its own beach. It was built away from all the other beach houses so they could have their own peace and quiet. There is a living room with big windows so they could always look out at the ocean, a kitchen, game room, four bathrooms and bedrooms all located on the second floor, a non salt water pool, and anything else they could imagine. The living room is decorated with images of the ocean and animals that live in it.

Luna's room is on one side of the second floor. Her door is a beautiful dark blue, like the night sky. On it hangs a sign that says "A free spirit sleeps here!" When walking into her room it almost feels like a forest. The ceiling is just like the night sky with stars and a full moon always shining above her head. The walls depict a forest with all the woodland creatures frolicking around. Rabbits can be seen under bushes and eating berries. Deer are seen grazing on the grass under the trees near a lake. Wolves can be seen playing with their pups near the den, waiting to go hunt. Everything about the room seems so peaceful. There were shelves covered with books that Luna loved and planned on reading. She has a flat screen TV with a DVD/VCR player and all her favorite movies in a draw under it.

Azul's room is located right next to Luna's room. The door to his room is a sea green, a color that would remind you of the ocean on a beautiful day. On his door is a sign that says "Just Dive In!" His room is decorated like the beach outside on a gorgeous night. The ceiling is a night blue color with only the moon, a full moon so he could always look up and think of someone. His carpet is the color of sand, and so is the bottom of the wall. Every other part of the wall is a mural of the ocean. Waves were depicted just as the broke. Dolphins are jumping over the waves and into the air. On another wall, fish are shown jumping, trying to grab the moon and eat it. This room is perfect for Azul. He has a flat screen TV and DVD/VCR in his room along with all of his other favorite things.

Random Girl's room is located on the other side of the stairs, opposite Luna's room. Random Girl's room is just as random as her. Her door is constantly changing colors depending on what the room looks like. On her door is a sign that says "So Random!" When entering the room, you never know what to expect. One day the room could be completely dedicated to a movie, like Ponyo. It would have the fish from the movie and all the characters. Another time, it could be a room dedicated to Card Captors Sakura. It always kept the room interesting and random, just like Random Girl. Like everyone else, her room also had a flat screen TV and DVD/VCR player. Hers also has the game systems she loved to play. Every day it would change with her room though. One day she could have an Xbox 360, the next a Wii.

Crash's room is right next to Random Girl's, opposite Azul's room. Crash's door is a royal blue color with a sign that says "Dare to Enter?!" His room has blue walls and a green ceiling and carpet. The room looks very similar to the garage back at the old place. There was a wall with the tools and things he'd need to create his inventions and stuff. On all the other walls are computers and a flat screen TV with a DVD/VCR and gaming systems. He has so many gaming systems of each type because he would either break one of them or take it apart and try to make it better.

"Well, I guess we better go out and get clothes since all our clothes are back at the old place," says Luna walking back into the house. Azul follows right behind her.

"We could always go back and get our clothes," says Random Girl turning to face Luna. "Maybe we could just go back, I mean this place is nice but the old place was cool."

"Random Girl," says Crash, "This is our new place. We will be living here, for now. I do hope we will be able to go back one day but after Nightshade apologizes for what he has said and done."

"I can't help think this is my fault," says Azul, frowning, "I mean is seems……."

"It's not your fault Azul," says Luna turning to look at him, "Don't EVER think that, ok?"

"Okay," says Azul, putting on a fake smile to make Luna happy. He liked seeing her happy.

"I guess yall are right," says Random Girl, lying because she promised Pop Girl she would keep them safe. She couldn't leave them, but she can't help thinking about Nightshade, Wishmaker, Chrystal, and Pop Girl, hoping they are safe. She wants them to all be together again soon. "So, let's go shopping then!"

"Great!" says Crash sarcastically. "I'm NOT carrying anyone's bags!"

**There's another chapter for yall!! So yea, not a very interesting one, kinda boring but I felt I needed to include this so yall know where they went to. This is so when/if they come back together, they don't seem to just leave and then magically show back up. This is basically an info chapter. And also, in a later chapter I don't want yall to be confused where they are and all that stuff. They are basically living in these places, having fun, and helping out whenever they are needed. So next chap will be back to story!! I hope to get that one up ASAP!!!!**


	11. Pop Girl Saves the Day or Does She?

**I've only got five more chaps before I am done, so sad!!! I'm so close to writing the chapter I know a few people want to read so bad though!!!! I am happy I am able to write this chap and not keep yall waiting!! I know yall have lots of questions and this will answer a few!!!! So, to keep yall waiting even more I should ramble on more up here, LOL………….ok, I'm done!!!! Now to the chapter!!!!! So excited!!!**

_**Disclaimor: Chapter 11 in my story and guess what?!?! I still don't own the Teen Titans!"**_

Pop Girl Saves the Day………or Does She??

Pop Girl has been flying for about a day now, but she finally believes she is at her destination. In front of her is a building. It stands by itself; nothing is around it, only the forest that is meant to hide it from people who walk the trails. The forest is scary looking so; no one tends to go down it, except the ones who know what is in there. She slowly lowers herself onto the roof and quickly changes into her human form, hiding behind a box that is on the roof. She listens and hears no one. She then peeks around to make sure the coast is clear.

"That's odd," says Pop Girl, walking out from behind the box when she is sure no one is around, "I thought for sure they would have someone up here. Oh well, this just makes everything easier, now to find that room!"

She places her bag on the ground, and changes into a bee, something small that she is sure they wouldn't notice and is pretty common around this time. She begins to fly around the building looking for the right room. She has no idea where it is but is hoping she will know it when she sees it.

"Nope, too messy. Nope, to boyish. Nope, wrong color," thinks Pop Girl as she looks in the windows of the rooms in the building on every floor, "Ah, this is it. No surprise her room would look like this."

Pop Girl then flies back up to the roof, and changes back into her human self. She picks up her bag and walks to the door that leads into the building, making sure she is as quiet as a mouse. She doesn't want to be seen so she figures she will turn into a creature that is sneaky enough to move around without getting caught. She decides to turn into a tabby cat, so it is easier for her to hide, and her pack is light enough for her to still carry in that form. She quickly turns into a grey and black tabby cat and runs inside. She quietly sneaks around the building, going down floor by floor until she is on the right floor. Before running onto the floor she looks around to make sure no one is around. She then sneaks around the floor until she finds the right room. Quietly, she changes back into her human form and slowly opens the door, ready to fight in case she is in there. Once Pop Girl has the door open enough to look around, she lets out a sigh of relief when she sees no one in the room.

"This just makes it even easier," says Pop Girl, hiding her pack under the bed so everything looks just like it should be. "I'm honestly surprised they don't have a better security, no one on the roof, and no cameras in the hall. This is very strange, but I've made it here so no worries. Now, time to set this plan into action."

Pop Girl walks over to a vanity mirror on a desk, and picks up a box. She opens it and sees a beautiful necklace in the box. She memorizes what it looks like and quickly hides it where her small pack is. She then climbs on the desk, making sure not to knock anything off or make a sound.

"Hey, I put that box in the room like you asked," came a voice down the hall.

"Thanks," comes another voice.

Pop Girl jumps a little, shaking a bottle of perfume that is right next to her foot. She quickly grabs it, making sure it doesn't make a sound. She has to do this quickly, but can't help smiling that this will be faster than she planned. She quickly transforms into a box with a necklace inside that looks just like the box and necklace she just hid. She hears the footsteps get closer and closer. The door opens, and in walks Copy Cat.

"Ah, finally, the necklace I have always wanted," says Copy Cat walking over to her desk. She sees her reflection in the mirror and smiles making sure she still looks good, "Ah, it's going to look amazing on me. Everyone will be jealous! It's just Perrrrrrrrfect!"

Copy Cat keeps staring at her reflection for a little longer then picks up the box she thinks has the necklace in it. "Hmmmm…….this is heavier than I remembered, Oh well!"

Right as Copy Cat is about to open the box and remove the necklace, Pop Girl quickly changes into her human form and kicks Copy Cat right in the stomach, sending her flying to the other side of the room. Copy Cat moans and tries to stand up. Pop Girl walks over and smacks Copy Cat right on the head, knocking her out.

"Ok, I have to be quick," says Pop Girl as she hears noises coming from downstairs. Pop Girl quickly ties Copy Cat up with the rope from her pack and places her in the walk-in closet. "I hope this works, I've never done this before."

Pop Girl then closes her eyes and transforms herself to look just like Copy Cat. When she opens her eyes, she looks in the mirror and is pleased with the results.

"Wow," says Pop Girl sounding just like Copy Cat, "This actually worked, and even my voice sounds just like her."

The door to the room quickly opens; Pop Girl quickly moves Copy Cat behind a pile of clothes, making sure nobody could see her. She then opens up the box with the necklace and puts it on.

"Is everything ok Copy Cat?" asks Red Fury as she enters the room, looking around for danger.

"Yea, I just thought a saw a roach," says Pop Girl, walking out of the walk-in closet. "I was throwing shoes at it, but realized it was just a feather from one of my lovely outfits. I'm trying to decide which one goes best with my lovely new necklace. Don't you like?"

"Umm……..ok," says Red Fury, she found it odd that normally she couldn't tell that Copy Cat was lying, but here it was obvious. "Well, when you are done, Slade wants to see us in half an hour."

"Ok, I think I should be able to find the right outfit by then," says Pop Girl, walking back into the walk-in closet. She let out a sigh of relief once she heard the door close. She quickly flipped through Copy Cats clothes and found an outfit she thought went well with the necklace. She quickly changed and made sure that Copy Cat is tied up and gagged in the walk-in closet. Pop Girl walked out of the closet and shut the door, locking it so nobody could get it. She then transferred all her belongings from her pack into a pack that belonged to Copy Cat. She makes sure that the device she took from Crash's room is in a place where nothing will hit it but she could easily grab it when she needed it. Finally she checked the walk-in closet door one more time, making sure it is locked, and then headed downstairs to meet up with the other villains and see what Slade wanted. So far everything is going according to plan.

Pop Girl walks into the room and sees all the villains sitting around the table. She walks up and takes the one empty she seat, she assumed to be Copy Cat's. They all sat there very quietly, waiting for Slade to come in and say what he wanted. Pop Girl glanced around; looking at all the villains, studying them, to make sure nothing will create a flaw in her so far perfect plan. It looks like none of them suspect a thing. Red Fury is sitting there, filing her nails and then holding them up to the light to see her red nail polish sparkle. Double Trouble are both playing on their DS, battling each other on a game Pop Girl wasn't sure what it was called. Timewarp is flipping through a magazine, checking out all the new rumors about the celebs. Dictator seems to be writing on a tablet, probably making up some article to make him look greater than he really is. Mental Thought is making a pencil fly into the air, trying to stick it into the ceiling. Double D seems to be sleeping, fidgeting every once in awhile, probably dreaming about showing Crash who really rules in this area, or something where he is better than everyone else. All of a sudden a door opens and in walks Slade. All the quickly stop what they are doing, Mental Though sending his pencil at Double D, the eraser end, waking him up.

"Very good my colleges" says Slade walking in.

Slade proceeds to the area where there is no chair but a big open space for him to stand. He turns and faces his villains, looking at each and every one of them. When he gets to Pop Girl he stops and stares at here. Pop Girl begins to get nervous but tries her best not to let it show. She can't help but thinking that Slade has seen through her disguise, that she didn't think this through enough. Maybe there is some sign she is supposed to give, or do. All she does is keep staring, hoping he won't be able to notice. Finally Slade turns around and walks to the TV screen on the back wall. Pop Girl lets out a little sigh of relief on the inside, making sure no one would be able to hear her. Slade turns on the TV and turns back around to look at the villains. On it was the picture of her team.

"I am very proud that this time you didn't let me down," says Slade, "Now we need to continue with the plan."

"Yea, and soon those little wannabe heroes will be out and done!" shouts Double D "That will show that little machine brat who is better!"

"Yea," says Double Trouble, "High fiving each other."

"Don't be celebrating too soon," says Dictator, "Now be quiet so Slade can finish talking!"

"As you may know, the team has separated from what I have seen," says Slade once everyone is quiet, he presses a button on a remote, and the screen splits in two. On one side are Nightshade, Wishmaker, and Chrystal. At the bottom it says Chicago, Illinois. On the other side are Luna, Azul, Crash, and Random Girl. At the bottom of this one, it says Miami, Florida. Pop Girl just stares, wondering how Slade got these pictures and wondering for her team's safety. She wants to bolt out of there and protect her team but she keeps her cover, knowing this is the only way. She has to figure out what this plan Slade had mentioned earlier and anything more about the Teen Titans.

"Hey, what about Pop Girl?" says Mental Thought, "I sure thought she'd go with one of the groups with how much she loves her team."

"Why don't we ask her ourselves," says Slade looking right at Pop Girl.

"Where?" says Timewarp, jumping up to fight.

Red Fury jumped on the table and began to look around.

"You are all looking around when she is right in front of you," says Slade still staring at Pop Girl. Pop Girl just stares back, standing. She had jumped up just like everyone else, but she knew her plan had just taken a quick turn from the right path. All the other villains turn and look at Slade, seeing him looking at Pop Girl who they all thought was Copy Cat.

"But that's Copy Cat," says Double.

"Ye….." begins Trouble but is interrupted by the loud bang from the door. Everyone turns to see Copy Cat standing there, glaring at the other Copy Cat.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY NECKLACE!!!!" shouts Copy Cat running straight for her imposter.

Pop Girl quickly throws the roller chair right at Copy Cat, making her fall to the floor. Then she quickly jumped onto a side table, turning into her true form.

"Darn, and my plan was going so well," says Pop Girl, she reaches up and yanks the necklace off the necklace and throws it at Copy Cat, "You can have it back, it's not my style!"

"Now, now Pop Girl," says Slade still standing where he was, "Let's just talk about it. You want to keep your team safe, and all I want is you."

"I don't want to talk," shouts Pop Girl, "All I want is for you to be gone and leaving me and my team ALONE!"

Pop Girl then quickly turns into a lion and jumps straight for Slade, her claws out ready to slash. Something smashes against her side, slamming her into the wall. Pop Girl turns to see it was a chair. She knew exactly who threw it.

"So, you wanna have a fight with strength?" says Pop Girl turning to face Double D, "Let's see who stronger, _you_ or an elephant!"

Pop Girl quickly turns into an African Elephant and stampedes toward Double D. He places his hand up and grabs both tusks, preventing Pop Girl from moving. If an elephant could smile, Pop Girl surely would because Double D forgot about one little thing. Elephants have a trunk, she quickly lifts her trunk up as fast as she could, sending Double D right over her back. He slams into the table, breaking it in two. Pop Girl changes back into her true form and turns smiling at Double D.

"Elephants One, strength ZERO!" says Pop Girl smiling, laughing to herself. Next thing she knew, a fire ball comes flying from above where Double D had landed. Pop Girl quickly ducks down and turns into a ferret, scampering across the floor. Next thing she knows, she is running in place. When she looks to her side, she sees another fire ball coming right at her. Pop Girl can't move, so she turns into a tortoise and ducks into her shell. When Pop Girl feels her shell hit the ground, she turns back into her human form.

"Now, double teaming isn't fair!" says Pop Girl staring at Timewarp and Red Fury with a smile on her face.

"Hey, we are villains," says Timewarp, "We never play fair!"

Red Fury sent another three fire ball right at Pop Girl. Timewarp then took control of them, freezing one and speeding up the other two. Pop Girl quickly turns into a ant, small enough to where they weren't able to see her or hit her with a fire ball.

"Where is she," says Red Fury, turning her hands into flames, "I don't see her, what did she turn OUCH!"

Something had bitten her on ankle. Red Fury quickly picked up her ankle and tried to smack whatever had bitten her. She looked around but only saw a small little bump, nothing else.

"What the, OUCH!" shouts Red Fury, for this time something bit her on her other ankle, "Guys a little help here!"

Timewarp quickly froze Red Fury and began searching around for what could be biting Red Fury. All she saw was the bumps where Red Fury had been bitten, nothing else. Next thing she knew, something bites her on her ankle.

"Ouch!" shouts Timewarp; something kept biting her nonstop, "What is going on!"

Pop Girl had taken the opportunity to reveal herself, quickly turning into her human form and kicking Timewarp right in the stomach, sending her flying into Red Fury. They both smash into Double D who was just no climbing up from his fall.

"Awww, did the poor Timewarp and Red Fury get bitten," says Pop Girl with an even bigger small than before, "_Fire_ ants sure do leave a sting!"

Double D shoves Timewarp and Red Fury off of him, fuming at being beaten by a little girl. Timewarp and Red Fury are scratching at the bumps from Pop Girl's fire ant move; they can't seem to stop no matter how hard they try. The bumps just itch so bad.

"I'm going to show you, you little annoying brat!" shouts Double D running straight toward Pop Girl. All Pop Girl does is smile, she then quickly turns into a small bench and trips Double D, causing him to fly into the wall right behind her, knocking himself out.

"Hahaha, strength still has zero and now this _little annoying brat_ has two!" says Pop Girl laughing.

"Alright, time to stop this little annoying fight," says Dictator, "We have business to get to! I'll show you, just like last time we fought. I won this one and I will win this one!"

Dictator slowly walks towards Pop Girl, trying to read her mind. Pop Girl just stares at him, knowing he's trying to figure out her move before she does it.

"I know what you are doing," says Pop Girl still staring at Dictator, "Your trying to guess what I am thinking. You should just give up, it's not that easy. Not even my team is able to do that."

"Well, if it's not that easy, how come I can?" says Dictator, "I can tell you your every move, and just how I will defeat you. Your eyes say it all. I see you looking around for an escape, when you see none on the ground; you looked up to the sky. That means you plan to change into a bird and fly over my head, once over you will probably change back into your human form and land right on top of me, thinking you have defeated me, is that right?"

"Well how about you just attack me and see if you are right," says Pop Girl, taking a fighting stance, "It's no fun if I tell you."

On that note, Dictator takes in a deep breath ready to uses his deep dictating voice. He is going to command Pop Girl to not change into any creature so she has no upper hand. Pop Girl could see this coming though. She knew that he would think she would do her normal routine so she made sure he thought she was. Now she is going to perform her real plan, changing into king snake right before Dictator gives his command. When Dictator yells out his commands, Pop Girl is unable to hear a thing for snakes cannot hear. Pop Girl then slithers toward Dictator. He tries to run, but Pop Girl quickly changes into a boa constrictor, wrapping her tail around Dictator's legs, causing him to fall and slam against the ground. Pop Girl then takes this opportunity and quickly changes back into her human form, sitting right on top of Dictator. Then with all her might, she punches him right in the face a couple of times.

"Come on Trouble," says Double, "Lets help him!"

"WAIT!" shouts Mental Thought, "We need to think this through, acting without thinking is obviously not working."

Next thing Pop Girl knows, she is sent flying into one of the side walls. When she looks up she sees it was Mental Thought getting her off of Dictator. Double Trouble run to his side and help him up. All of the villains are up and on their feet now. They all turn and look at Pop Girl, not knowing how to defeat her. All Pop Girl can think of is trying to save her team, she knew she had to defeat all the villains to bring them together. That would mean no more fighting; all would be just like it was.

"My, my Pop Girl, you really care for your team," says Slade, causing Pop Girl to jump for she forgot that Slade was in the room. He has not moved from the spot he took when he first entered. "This can all end if you just join us, if all the villains attack at once you cannot win. Make this easy for you and your team and join me."

"I will never join you!" shouts Pop Girl, "I will not betray my team like that! I know I cannot defeat all of yall if yall attack, that is why I brought a backup plan."

Pop Girl reaches around and pulls off the bag that has somehow stayed on her back through all the fighting. She reaches in and pulls out the small device she retrieved from Crash's room. She stares at it, thinking about what it will do. She then looks up and sees all the villains staring at her, confusion as to what she was planning on doing. Then she moves her stare to Slade, he just stands there, staring at her. Pop Girl knows what she has to do. She slowly picks up her other hand and grabs the device with both hands. As she does so, memories of her team flood into her mind. She sees them laughing and having fun. She hears Luna laughing as she says one of her puns that everyone thought was just the funniest thing. She sees Chrystal smiling like she always does when she is happy. She feels Crash teasing her by pulling on her pony tail for he knew it annoyed her. She hears the clicking from Nightshade's laptop as the keys get pushed as he tries to write his story. She hears Random Girl giving random comments like she did at the weirdest moments. She sees Wishmaker shaking his head at all the silly things they do together. The one thing that she feels the most and will never forget is her teams love. It feels her heart and she never wants to forget that. She slowly twists her hands, turning the device on.

"I'm sorry guys, I had to," whispers Pop Girl as she tosses the device into the air, and the villains run.

**Hahaha, I just love ending on cliffies!!! Makes things so much better!! I hope yall like this chapter and that it answered some questions. I know I had fun writing it!! I'm not sure when I will get the next chap up but I will try and get it up as soon as I can. But, no promises that it will be up any time soon, and I am sorry if it takes a few weeks!!! Have fun wondering what will come next!!!!!**


	12. Home Sweet Home?

**So, I almost wanted to give up on this story. Just stop writing it for reason I do not really want to say. But a certain person wants to know how it ends so sed person has encouraged me to finish it! Thankfully I have found more time to write so I should be able to finish soon! Sorry to keep yall waiting with how I ended the last chap but I just loved how it ended, kept you wanting more………I hope! Anywhos, enough wait and I better start the story before my writing urge goes way! Story Time!**

_**Disclaimer: Yea, Yea, Yea I don't own the Teen Titans, we know!**_

Home Sweet Home?

"What was that?" says Copy Cat looking around for any damage. After seeing nothing wrong, she merely shrugs and her smirk once more appears on her face. The small device Pop Girl had thrown into the air catches her attention, for it is sitting in the middle of the floor. Curious, she casually walks up to it, bending down to get a closer look. She scoffs while tapping the strange device multiple times. "Did it even do anything?"

"It was a Whisperer," says Mental Thought walking up next to Copy Cat, who is still next to the device, before picking it up and examining it.

"What the heck is a Whisperer?" asks Red Fury, walking up to stand next to Mental Thought, and looking over his shoulder to get a closer look.

"A Whisperer is a device that, when activated, emits a high frequency sound that will kill all who hears it," says Mental Thought turning to look at Slade still holding the Whisperer in his hands. "The frequency is so high, that it causes the neurons of the brain to expand and then explode. Basically…your brain increases in size before bursting and collapsing into a useless heap inside your skull. You know, if you want it in more gruesome details."

"I knew she'd make it," Slade mutters, saying it as if he's confirming something to himself. He walks over to Pop Girl's body, which lays lifeless on the floor.

"Wait, I'm confused," says Double D scratching his head, "I didn't hear anything!"

"You wouldn't hear it!" says Mental Thought rolling his eyes and turning to Double D, "The sound emitted is at such a high frequency, it would be like a dog whistle, if not higher! Duh!"

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't know that!" shouts Double D flailing his arms in the air, and getting frustrated with Mental Thought for making him look dumb, "Ok smarty, answer me this, why didn't we all die then?"

"Stop shouting, there's no need for such nonsense." Slade firmly commands, not looking back seeing his gaze was still on Pop Girl, "I knew she was capable of making such a dangerous device and would use it against us if need be. I saved us from Whisperer because, as a precaution, I embedded a chip into each of your watches that will create a sound proof field. That is what saved you from being killed by the Whisperer. And you better be lucky to be alive after such a clever, if unsuccessful, offense."

"Is she really dead?" asks Double, he was casually walking slowly up to Slade's side to get a better look at Pop Girl, "I mean, if she is then that would be a good thing, right?"

"Of course she is!" shouts Dictator, "Where have you been?" Dictator looks down at Pop Girl's  
unmoving form on the ground, and chuckles slightly at the irony. "Her own device killed her! And of course it's a good thing! Now we can actually finish off those annoying so called 'heroes' because their precious leader is no more!" He turns back to the other villains and gives them all an evil smirk before turning back to Slade, waiting for orders.

Slade is still near the body, waiting, as if he expects Pop Girl to suddenly pop right back up and shout "April Fools!" but there is no surprise awakening, and Slade walks back over to the other villains. He takes the Whisperer out of Mental Thought's grasp and looks back at the monitors along the wall.

"Well, I think it's time to give our little heroes a house call." Slade walks towards the control panel under the monitors. He stops and motions for the others to come, before pressing a button that would send the Titans a message they'd never want to hear.

* * *

_Orlando, Florida_

"Oh I just love Disney World so much!" says Luna plopping down on the couch, exhausted from all the fun rides and shopping she just did. "I say we go again tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the next day!"

"I agree with you there, but maybe not so often. I need some time to rest!" says Random Girl walking in and taking a seat in the rocking chair next to the couch, "And to think, 'It all started with a little mouse!'"

"Oh don't worry girls, we have the bags!" says Crash dropping the bags right on the table in front of Luna and Random Girl. Azul walks in right behind him also with his hands full of bags.

"Y'all just take a seat and relax! It's not like y'all have been carrying the bags that hold y'alls stuff ALL day! Yous guys got it!"

"HEY! Be careful with those," says Luna quickly jumping up to make sure the snow globe she got Chrystal for her collection didn't break and that everything else was intact like it should be, "Besides, aren't guys supposed to carry the bags for girls? Oh wait, let me guess, chivalry is dead right?"

"Maybe if it was one or two," says Azul sitting on the couch next to Luna, "And I'm not sure if chivalry is totally dead, but it isn't always present now a days."

Crash just snorts and shakes his head no. He walks over to the other empty chair, plops down and pulls up the foot rest. He reaches down for the remote and turns on the TV.

"Man, nothing is on," says Crash turning the TV back off, "Guess I'll play a game then! Now let's see, which one will be the most entertaining?"

Crash gets up and walks over to the cabinet full of all the game systems. He begins flipping through trying to find the game he wanted to play.

"Crash," says Random Girl pulling up the foot rest so she can relax, "What makes you think we want to watch you play a video game? Besides, should we be concerned with getting the team back together and the fact that nothing has happened since we split up? I mean, I'm not a villain but I sure thought we would have heard something about an attack or something."

"Because I'm awesome like that!" says Crash smiling to himself as he begins to shift through all the video games they have, trying to find the most entertaining one, "And as far as being worried, I'm sure we will all get back together before you know it. I'm sure everything is fine and we shouldn't worry about the villains and why they haven't attacked. We should just make this into a vacation and enjoy the fact that there have been no attacks or anything."

"I agree with Crash," says Luna lying back on the couch, relaxing, "I mean don't get me wrong, I do miss everyone but when has it really been the last time we had a vacation? This is nice! I say we just deal with it after we have some fun!"

"I guess y'all are right," says Random Girl placing her hands behind her head.

"Hey ummmm…….Crash," says Azul, his voice kind of shaky, "Didn't you turn off the TV?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I did, why?" asks Crash, leaning back to look up at the TV, he sees that the TV is on, "I guess I didn't, but I'm pretty sure I did. Oh well, it needs to be on for me to play a game anyway."

"I thought you did too," says Azul tilting his head a little in a confused way, "I remember that Deal or No Deal was on and then you turned it off."

"He's right," says Luna, leaning in closer to get a better look at the TV screen, "What show is this anyway? Something seems off, but I can't place my finger on it."

On the TV is an empty room that is dimly lit. The only thing that seems to be in the room is a table right in the middle of it. By closer look, something could be seen lying on the table. It is too hard to tell what it is but it almost seems like it could be a person lying on it.

"What is going on?" says Crash walking back to the couch to stand next to Azul, Luna, and Random Girl who are all standing up, surprised with what is going on.

As they all watch the screen, trying to figure out who or what is lying on the table and why the TV came on all by itself when all of a sudden a voice is heard.

"Hello," says Slade walking in front of the screen, "It seems I have some news for you but it would be best if you were all together. Meet back at your home tomorrow."

"Tell us now!" shouts Luna jumping at the screen as it goes off, almost knocking it over.

"What was that all about?" asks Random Girl turning to look at all the others with a confused look on her face, "What could he possibly have to tell us?"

"I don't know," says Azul, shaking his head, "Do you think we should go? I mean it could be a trap but I have no idea."

"Maybe we should contact the others and see if they got the same message," says Random Girl walking to the phone, "And if they didn't, let them know what is up."

"No, we don't need their help," says Crash walking to the stairs that lead up to their rooms, "I say we go and see what is up. If they show up, they show up. But we should be prepared for anything. This news Slade has could be very useful and besides, I do kind of miss our old place."

"Agreed, and maybe Pop Girl will be there. I know we all miss her," says Luna running right pass Crash and up the stairs before anyone else could say anything. She stops right at the top of the stairs and turns to face down them, "If Slade wants us to meet him there, we should otherwise it could get bad. Lets pack what we need and leave in let's say thirty minutes. And if this is a trap, Slade and the villains will really be regretting trying to pull a fast one on us!"

Crash, Azul, and Random Girl follow Luna up the stairs and begin to get ready for the trip back home.

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois_

"Ugh, I'm bored," says Nightshade at the table in the living room right as Chrystal walks into the room playing her DS to keep her entertained. She is playing a Nancy Drew Mystery game that she loves to play to pass the time.

"What do you want me to do about it?" says Chrystal, taking a seat in the chair closest to a window, not taking her eyes off her game. She is so close to finishing it and can't wait to start the next one.

Nightshade gets up and walks to another chair, this one is in front of the TV. He reaches for the remote that is supposed to be on the little table next to the chair but it isn't there. He then begins to look around for it but doesn't see it anywhere. He gives up and just stares at the black screen, wishing he knew where the remote is.

"We could always go out and do something," says Wishmaker walking into the room from the kitchen, having heard what Nightshade had said. He is drinking water out of the water bottle he got out of the fridge.

"Yea, but what could we do," says Nightshade beginning to look for the remote again. He sticks his hands into the chair thinking somebody could have possibly left it in the chair without thinking. He doesn't feel it, "There is nothing good out in theaters."

"Well, you know there are more things in this city than just going to movie theaters," says Chrystal looking over her DS at Nightshade, "We could go play laser tag, bowling, or anything new we haven't done in awhile or never tried before. I'm sure we could find something, this city is full of new adventures awaiting us."

"Yea, she's right," says Wishmaker taking a seat in the last remaining empty chair, "I mean we are in Chicago we should go out and explore, have fun! Nothing real interesting has happened much since we have been here, no crime or nothing. Let's take this chance to explore and have a vacation like we have never had before!"

"Wishmaker," says Nightshade not even looking at him, "We have never had a vacation out of our own town."

"EXACTLY!" shouts Wishmaker looking at Nightshade smiling.

"I guess you are right," says Nightshade giving up on his search to find the remote, "So, what do you want to do? Anything is fine with me……..well almost anything, you know what I don't like."

"Yea, anything fun," says Wishmaker smiling to himself.

Nightshade turns his head and glares at Wishmaker. If Nightshade's eyes could shoot lasers, Wishmaker would be dead with how intense Nightshade's stare was.

"Kidding!" shouts Wishmaker so fast before Nightshade could jump out of his chair and smack Wishmaker so hard who knows what would have happened.

"Hmmmmm……..I kind of want to go bowling," says Chrystal ignoring everything that has just happen between the two guys. She saves her game and turns her DS off, placing on the little table right next to her chair, "I haven't done that in awhile and its lots of fun. Plus you can have fun at it even if you aren't very good, not that I'm a bad player! I don't mean to brag but I can bowl a pretty mean game! The best game to play………I just wish everyone else were here so we could go together."

"Great idea Chrystal," says Wishmaker, "and I know what you mean but we can't do anything about it. They made their choice and we shouldn't worry about them unless they contact us. We will see them again soon, I just know we will! And when that time comes, we can all go bowling together and be a happy team again!"

"You just believe what you want," says Nightshade, "They made their choice and we don't need to do anything about it. Let's just go have some fun."

"Alright," says Chrystal a little sad from thinking about her teammates and really wanting to see them and be back together like old times. She gets up and walks towards the door, "Let's go. Turn off the TV Nightshade, I don't get why you turned it on since we are just about to leave."

"What are you talking about Chrystal," says Nightshade looking at the TV, "I didn't turn on the TV! I don't even know where the remote is, someone lost it again!"

"Well the TV is on," says Wishmaker, "And if I didn't turn it on, and you didn't turn it on, and Chrystal didn't turn it on………who did?"

Chrystal walks back to look at the TV with Nightshade and Wishmaker. On the screen is an empty room that is dimly lit. The only thing that seems to be in the room is a table right in the middle of it. By closer look, something could be seen lying on the table. It is too hard to tell what it is but it almost seems like it could be a person lying on it.

"What is on the table? Is it a person?" asks Chrystal walking closer to the TV hoping to be able to make it out. She walks closer and closer when a voice comes from the TV, causing her to jump back.

"Hello," says Slade walking in front of the screen, "It seems I have some news for you but it would be best if you were all together. Meet back at your home tomorrow."

"Tell us now!" shouts Nightshade just as the TV shuts off, "NO! COME BACK!"

"Calm down Nightshade," says Chrystal turning back to look at him, "No matter how much you yell, he isn't coming back. So what do you think we should do?"

"Well if we go back to our home, it could be a trap," says Wishmaker looking from Nightshade to Chrystal, "Should we take that chance?"

"This is a tough choice," says Nightshade looking at his feet, "We could go and it be a trap, or we could not go and this news be something important."

"I say we take the chance," says Chrystal beginning to pace back and forth because she can't stand standing still anymore, "I don't know Slade all too well but I kind of think if this was a trap, he wouldn't come right out and say that. He'd trick us to go back home."

"I think she is right," says Wishmaker, causing Chrystal to stop with his comment.

"I know," says Nightshade looking up at Chrystal and Wishmaker, "I say we go but let's be prepared just in case it really is a trap."

Chrystal, Wishmaker, and Nightshade then all turn and run up the stairs to pack for their trip home.

* * *

_Night Time, Back at the team's home Tower_

"Ah, Home Sweet Home!" shouts Crash as soon as they all walk into the house, dropping his bags on the ground. His bag makes a loud thud once it hits the ground. The thud could be heard echoing through the house.

"Well I hope this isn't a trap," says Luna sarcastically, shaking her head at the loud thud Crash had just made, "Cause if it was then Crash just let everyone know we are home and free to be attacked."

"Haha, very funny!" says Crash turning around and glaring at Luna

"Well, everything seems to be just like we left it," says Random Girl looking around the living room as they walk into the house, turning on the lights.

"Does anyone find it odd that it's quiet?" asks Azul, the last one walking into the house, "I mean, where is Pop Girl? Surely she would be home, wouldn't she?"

"He's right," says Crash turning back around to look at the house, "Pop Girl hates a quiet house, surely she would have a TV on or something making noises."

"Well, maybe she isn't home," says Random Girl checking the kitchen for her. She opens the fridge, "YES! My root beer and hot wings are still here!"

"What would she be doing at this time?" asks Luna standing in the middle of the living room, "It is the middle of the night."

"Good question," says Random Girl taking a sip of her root beer, "Then where is she?"

"BAM!" comes a noise from outside.

"What was that?" asks Azul jumping to attention, facing to door ready for something bad to come through it. "You think it's Pop Girl?"

"Possible," says Crash walking up behind Azul ready for anything just like Azul, "But what made that loud noise?"

"I don't know," says Luna, her and Random Girl walking up to stand behind the guys, "But to be sure it is Pop Girl and nothing bad, let's turn off the lights and pretend nobody is home. I hope she or whoever it is haven't seen the lights on already."

Luna quickly and quietly runs to the wall and turns the light off. She then turns to everyone else and says very quietly, "Let's hide!"

Crash quickly ducks behind the small table in the hallway right next to the front door where keys could be placed so they never are lost. Luna runs and quickly hides behind a bookshelf in the living room that is closest to the entrance hallway. Random Girl runs into the kitchen, placing her root beer and hot wings back in the fridge as fast as she can, then she hides under the kitchen table, hoping her powers for today would be good. Since nothing very dangerous has been going on lately, she hasn't been able to see what powers she has had for awhile now. Hoping she won't need them, but just in case she did need her powers, she was hoping they would be good. Azul runs and hides behind the couch in the living room. They all wait patiently and quietly, waiting for the door to open, ready to strike whoever it was if needed. The door knob slowly turns.

"Think you can make the landing a little bit softer next time, like in our rooms on our beds Wishmaker?" asks Nightshade opening the door.

"Hey, all I do is grant wishes, I don't have that much control over them," says Wishmaker walking into through the door and placing his bags on the floor.

"That's odd," says Chrystal looking up at the lights, "I thought the lights were on when I last looked up. Guess Pop Girl is home and she turned them off."

"Guess so," says Wishmaker reaching out and turning on the lights.

"GET THEM!" shouts Luna jumping out from behind the bookcase. She quickly turns into a wolf and without looking at who it was. She runs straight at Nightshade and tackles him to the ground snarling.

"LUNA!" shouts Nightshade placing his hands up so she can't get close enough to his face to scratch or bite him, "ITS US!"

Luna stops snarling and soon realizes it is Nightshade. She quickly jumps off him and turns back into her human self. She stops and turns around to see Crash, Azul, and Random Girl slowly walking out of their hiding places, see who it is and relax. She turns back and sees Wishmaker and Chrystal helping Nightshade up.

"Sorry," says Luna looking at Nightshade.

"It's ok," says Nightshade brushing off the pawmarks on his black shirt, "So I'm guessing you all got the same message from Slade, or you never left here."

"First one," says Crash turning and walking back into the living room.

Everyone follows him into the living room. Nightshade, Wishmaker, and Chrystal drop their bags while they walk into the living room.

"So where's Pop Girl?" asks Chrystal taking a seat on the couch, looking at Luna who was taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"We don't know," says Luna looking Chrystal with a little worried look on her face, "When we came home, nobody was hear. We thought you might have been her but didn't want to risk it so we hid. Well you aren't her so we have no idea."

"I do," comes a voice causing the whole team to jump up. Everyone who was sitting jumps to their feet.

Everybody turns to face the direction the voice came from. On the TV was Slade, he is who the voice belonged to.

"SLADE!" shouts everybody together.

"Ok, you have us all here, what news do you have for us? And what have you done with Pop Girl?" shouts Crash walking in front of everyone, ready to attack the screen.

"I have done nothing to your leader. She did it all her own with a device I'm sure you will recognize," says Slade holding up the whisperer.

"No," says Crash staring at the Whisperer, "She wouldn't!"

"But she did," says Slade in the same tone he always uses.

"What is it Crash?" asks Chrystal staring at Crash.

Crash turns and runs up the stairs without answering anyone and ignoring Slade. He runs to his room and throws the chair in front of his desk out of the way, almost hitting Chrystal who had followed him to his room.

"Crash what is going on?" says Chrystal walking into the room and standing by Crash as he crawls under his desk and opens the safe.

When Crash opens the safe, he quickly grabs the box and opens it, hoping what should be inside was inside. He hopes that Slade is lying and Pop Girl didn't take it. He opens the box and stares at it. It was empty; the only thing in the box was air. Crash slowly stands up and walks out his room.

"Crash, please explain," says Chrystal still following Crash.

Crash walks down the stairs and back into the living room. Slade is still on the screen, still holding the Whisperer up.

"You see," says Slade once Crash is back, "Your leader did take it. And she did use it. I have done nothing."

"Crash," says Chrystal getting more and more worried about what is going on because Crash isn't answering her, "What is going on?"

"One day Pop Girl and I came up with an idea to create a device that could be used in fighting for emergencies. This device would emit a frequency so high that if heard you would die right on the spot. Anyone within the frequency's range would die. Once we created it we decided it could possibly be too dangerous so she had me lock it in my safe in my room. We didn't tell yall because we didn't want to many people knowing about it and it possible getting into the wrong hands. This device could kill a lot of people. We called the device a Whisperer because the frequency is so high not many creatures can hear it. This device is what was in this box, and is now being held by Slade," says Crash staring at the empty box in his hands.

"Where is Pop Girl?" shouts Luna looking back at the screen after hearing what Crash had just said.

Slade just moves to the side, saying nothing. The team is now looking at the same table they all saw back at their vacation houses. Still on the table is something that is hard to make out. Suddenly a light comes on, illuminating the whole table. The person on the table can now be seen.

"NO!" shouts Luna, tears start pouring down her face seeing her lifeless leader laying on the table, "THIS HAS TO BE A TRICK!"

"No trick," says Slade walking to the table, the camera following him. It is now very clear that it is Pop Girl lying on the table, not breathing, not moving. She lays there as if in a deep deep sleep never to be woken up.

"How?" is all Crash can say. Everyone else just stares at the screen, speechless, thinking this could possibly be a terrible nightmare, "HOW!"

"Now, now Crash," says Slade standing at the table, "She did this all her own."

"NO! I MEAN HOW ARE YALL STILL ALIVE!" shouts Crash, almost tackling the screen. Azul and Wishmaker grab him so he won't.

"YEA!" shouts Random Girl walking in front of Crash, "He said anyone who hears the Whisperer's frequency would die! You all should be dead!"

"I'm not that easy to kill," says Slade. And with that the screen goes black. Slade is gone, and so is Pop Girl.

Chrystal falls to her knees in tears, shaking, "This has to be a dream! It can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is," says Wishmaker letting go of Crash for he has calmed down some.

Random Girl walks over to Chrystal to comfort her. She gives her a hug and sits there till Chrystal's tears stop falling. Luna just stands there staring at the screen, her fists tightly clinched with her body extremely tense. Azul walks up and hugs her, somehow knowing this would relax Luna. Luna just collapses into his hands and begins to cry. Crash, Wishmaker, and Nightshade just stand there thinking about what all just happen; each one of their faces looking exactly the same. Everyone is quiet.

"So," says Nightshade breaking the silence, looking at everyone, "What are we going to do?"

"We have to fight," says Wishmaker looking at Nightshade, "We have to avenge Pop Girl. She wouldn't want us to just do nothing. Let's finish what she started."

"I agree," says Crash, "Pop Girl would want that."

"Agreed," says Azul, still holding Luna.

Chrystal, Random Girl, and Luna all nod their heads in agreement, too shaken up to say anything. Chrystal and Random Girl both get to their feet. Luna moves away from Azul's hug and looks at him, her eyes saying thank you.

"Now we just need to come up with a plan," says Crash, walking to their computer.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Crash freezes in place, afraid to make a sound. He turns his head to look at everyone else. Everyone is staring at the door with a confused look on their faces. Nightshade takes his eyes off the door and looks at Crash. As if reading Crash's mind, Nightshade nods, answering his question as to if Crash should open the door. As Crash walks slowly to the door, everyone else moves into a different spots around the entrance hall, taking an attack stance. Crash reaches the door and turns back to assure his teammates are ready for him to answer the door. Everyone nods and Crash grabs the handle. He slowly turns it then, as fast as he can, opens the door and jumps back.

Luna springs forward, sword in had to attack when out of nowhere, a staff smacks her sword stopping it in place.

"WAIT!" comes a familiar voice, "DON'T ATTACK!"

Luna looks up to see who owns the staff that had just stopped her sword attack. When she sees who it is she quickly jumps back, regretting what she had just done. She quickly puts her sword away.

"I'm so sorry!" says Luna moving out of the way so their guests could come in.

"It's ok," says Robin walking in followed by Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

**Why hello Teen Titans! So what did yall think? Liked it? Loved it? Let me know! I hope yall liked it though! If not its cool, I have done my best to make it good! And a certain friend has helped me a lot! I'm almost done with this story and it makes me sad! I only have three more chapters to write! Can't wait to read my reviews! **


	13. Let's Fight For Pop Girl

**Hey everybody! I was hoping to get this up earlier but things happened. To start, my little muse left me to go on vacation and when she came back, I left for vacation. But now we are both back and I have gotten the urge to write it before she leaves AGAIN! Well I don't want to waste my urge to write on this so I shall get to the next chap! Ok, now I don't feel like writing…JK! I hope yall enjoy this chap! Story's almost over, WAHHHH! Hope yall likey!**

_**Disclaimor: I do not, have not, will not, shall not ever own the Teen Titans….oh swell!**_

Let's Fight For Pop Girl!

"It's the Teen Titans," says Random Girl in complete shock and thus relaxing from her fighting stance. She was just about ready to see what her powers were but it looks like she is going to have to wait a little while longer. She frowns because she really wants to know what power she has for today, but it quickly fades as she remembers just who she is in company with at the moment.

Everyone else just stands there, staring at the Teen Titans, feeling as if this really is a dream. Unbelieving what is happening, Random Girl reaches over and pinches Chrystal on the arm.

"OUCH!" shouts Chrystal, smacking Random Girl's hand away harshly at the sudden sting of pain. She rubs her arm gingerly where her 'friend' somewhat injured her, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I was just making sure it wasn't a dream," says Random Girl a little annoyed at the shout as she rubs her hand, checking for any red spots or bruising.

"And you couldn't pinch yourself?" asks Chrystal glaring at Random Girl who gives a nonchalant shrug. Chrystal then shakes her head and turns back to the Teen Titans almost forgetting there were there…well, not entirely. After all it is the Teen Titans.

"Yea, but I figured it would have hurt," says Random Girl to Chrystal's back.

"You think?" shouts Chrystal sarcastically over her shoulder, sending a glare at the other heroine in her irritation.

"How about we all go have a seat in the living room," Wishmaker interrupts abruptly, shaking his head at Random Girl and Chrystal's antics, and waving his hands toward the living room.

The Teen Titans all follow Luna, Azul, Random Girl, Nightshade, and Chrystal to the living room. Robin takes a seat on the couch with Starfire right next to him. Cyborg takes a seat in one of the empty rocking chairs and Beast Boy takes a seat on the couch on the other side of Starfire, partially rocking back and forth with anticipation of coming events that he knew were bound to happen. Raven, on the other hand, just stands off near a wall. Her unsociable persona letting her stand close enough to hear everyone but not too close. Crash and Wishmaker go into the kitchen and bring in a couple more chairs for everyone to sit on. Luna just paces back and forth in front of the couch, unable to sit down with all the excitement/worry/depression/anger that has happened so far that day. Her hair is constantly changing colors from a grayish color, to blonde, to black, to yellow, and so many other colors. They flashed by so quickly that the moment they appeared they changed as well, creating a strobe of various colorations without breaking the mesmerizing cycle once. With the increasing amount of colors and velocity at which they were changing, nobody even dared to try to guess how she was really feeling.

"Dude, what's up with your hair," says Beast Boy staring in awe at Luna as her hair finally stopped in a tied dyed pattern. Beast Boy almost jumped out of his seat at the sudden stop and shouted, "Wow, now that's cool! How did you do that?"

Luna just stares a Beast Boy, really wanting to say a sarcastic remark or even a simple explanation of her hair's nature but for once in her life she is unable to come up with anything.

"Her hair changes with her mood," says Random Girl right as Luna opens her mouth to say the sarcastic remark. Luna just glares at Random Girl for ruining her moment, her hair now a yellow for she is annoyed.

Random Girl holds her hands up defensively at the annoyed gaze and retaliates before Luna even says something, "Hey don't get annoyed with me! I was just answering his question," Luna's glare doesn't falter. Random Girl scoffs, "Fine I'll go get me some hot wings then!"

"Well…..," Nightshade takes the initiative as temporary leader, in his mind at least, and speaks up as Random Girl walks to the kitchen for her snack, "I'm really glad to see you guys are all safe and sound, but I must ask, how are you here? I mean last we saw, you were all on tables out asleep, held down by restraints that you couldn't possibly get out of….no offense."

"None taken, but I'm not quite sure we can answer that," says Robin hesitantly. The other Titans just nod in agreement, for they cannot comprehend their escape as well, "I know we would like to know that just as much as you. Last thing I remember is we were waiting for the video you made for us and then we were waking up on tables."

"Well breaking out of those restraints was no big deal, thanks to me and my awesome muscles," says Beast Boy jumping up onto the back of the couch, flexing his muscles, and trying to make light of the situation as well as show off.

"The only thing you and your muscles can break out of is a paper bag," says Cyborg smacking the couch just enough to make Beast Boy go crashing down behind it. Cyborg smirks as his friend falls down onto the hard floor. "And then again, I'm not even sure about that either…"

"HEY!" shouts Beast Boy quickly jumping up once he fell to the floor, "I could break out of a steel cage with these muscles!"

"Yeah, whatever, I'll let you think that," says Cyborg turning back to Beast Boy. Oblivious, Cyborg doesn't see Beast Boy turn into an octopus, who uses his tentacles to grab Cyborg and pull him out of the chair he was in.

"Anyway," says Robin ignoring Beast Boy and Cyborg as they argue more. Raven uses her powers to separate them before their fight gets too bad and they break something, and sighs at their idiocy. "We were thinking it might have something to do with you guys. We were waiting for your video to come when we were captured by Slade. I had a feeling that the timing was not a coincidence, so we came down here to see if you might have some answers."

"Ummm…." says Starfire looking around at everyone in the room. Using what she knew about this team, she counts all who is present in the room, and then repeats the action to make sure she isn't wrong, "Where is the Girl who Pops? Isn't she the leader of your team?"

"It makes since now," says Crash suddenly, staring off again. Everyone who is anyone could tell he wasn't focusing on the real world; his mind was somewhere else. He turns to Nightshade, who is the closest to him and simply says, "The Whisper."

"The what?" asks Robin, looking at Crash then at Nightshade. He then notices everyone's face; Luna freezes, crossing her arms over her chest as if a sudden chill had come on, Random Girl fidgets slightly, Nightshade sighs and scratches the back of his neck in defeat, Crash's mind drifts off again, and everyone else simply turns their gazes to the floor as if it were meant to open up and swallow them in their grief. Not one teammate looks at the other

"The Whisper is a device Pop Girl and Crash created for a dangerous situation. It was never meant to be used but Pop Girl took it anyway when we got in a big fight and separated," says Chrystal her voice a little shaky but speaking all the same, her eyes still unable to meet any of the Teen Titans or her fellow teammates, "It was stupid of us to fight and separate and now look what has happened. It's all our fault….."

"And what did the Whisper do? Did something happen to Pop Girl?" says Robin jumping to his feet but speaking with a gentle firmness to help the information get out.

Chrystal finally pulls up enough courage and looks at Crash to see if he is going to explain his device for he still knows more about it than anyone here. Crash is still staring off into space, obviously having no idea what is going on, and obviously not helping with the situation.

"Crash told us the Whisper was this device that emitted a high frequency. Anyone who heard the frequency would die. Pop Girl took the device and used it against Slade and the villains, hoping it would make things better by defeating them for us all. But…somehow Slade and the other villains survived, and Pop Girl…. Pop Girl…..she…she," Chrystal chokes up, unable to finish the last sentence, a tear rolls down her cheek.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stop fighting when they hear Chrystal explain what has happened. Starfire flies over to Chrystal, giving her a hug hoping it would make her feel better. All the Teen Titans know what Chrystal was going to say even though she never finished it. Crystal doesn't want to say it. Saying it out loud would mean it was true, and that they were accepting it. Everyone is silent, taking in what has just been said. Robin really wants to say something encouraging to make everyone feel a little better but has no idea what would be appropriate to say. For once in his life he is at loss for words. He himself has always been afraid of losing one of his close friends; he considers it a nightmare or a hidden torture lurking underneath his calm exterior. Thankfully, it hasn't happened yet, but for that reason he has no idea what to say because he has never lost one of his teammates like this team has. And he comes to the conclusion that he has to help this team somehow for they have been faced with a problem nobody ever wants to face, losing a best friend.

"I'm betting the Whisper's frequency somehow busted the machines holding ya'll down and allowed ya'll to wake up," Crash suddenly states loudly and clearly. Everyone in the room jumps, no one was expecting to hear his voice for a while, "I can't explain how it did it, but that is the only explanation. The frequency must have just hit the machine and not ya'll, for ya'll to be standing in front of us proves that. At least Pop Girl's sacrifice did do something good. We have to find a way to finish what she wanted. We just have too…you know, kick those jerk's butts to Kingdom Come and back again."

"I agree! Besides, we're all Titans here, and I will be here to help with anything you need," says Robin walking over to the computer, "How about you catch us up so we can come up with a plan."

"…and bring her back too," says Crash finishing his sentence while everyone is walking to the computer.  
"I agree also," says Luna who appears at Crash's side, causing him to jump. He had no idea anyone had heard what he said, let alone thinking the same thing, "It seems impossible, but something inside me just knows there's some way."

Crash smiles at Luna, thankful that someone else would be able to help him with this. He knows that it will be much easier to come up with a plan with two minds on it rather than just one. Luna grins at Crash as if reading his thoughts, and they both join the others who are all around the computer.

"Why don't you let me work with the computer," says Crash walking to the chair Robin had just taken a seat in, "I mean this is our computer, and I know where all the files that would be helpful are." Crash smirks, his old, mischievous self some-what coming back.

Robin gladly gets up and let's Crash take his seat in front of the computer. It's kind of hard for Robin to do this for he wants to be in control of everything since that is what he is used to. He knows he can't be in control of this mission because in reality it isn't his to be in control of. For once, he has no information or idea on how to accomplish this mission. And that in itself is a kick to the gut. He hates being useless for he is usually the one who puts a large effort on missions since he calls the shots. To let someone else take hold of that control, even in these circumstances, makes him anxious. Starfire walks up and places a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, knowing how hard it must be letting someone else take the reins on a mission. Robin looks up and smiles, thankful to have her there. He then looks around at all his team and smiles, thankful for all of them too. He then looks at all the other heroes apart of the team they are now helping, granting them a respect that not many people can earn that easily.

"So…" says Crash typing in things on the computer, bringing up files on the new villains that the Teen Titans have never faced. Robin shakes his head, getting back to reality ready to help his new found respected allies, "These are the new villains ya'll have never faced before but will be fighting on this mission."

"First up is the leader, well who thinks he is, of the villains: Dictator. He is the tall guy who always seems to want to control everything the villains do and all the battles," says Crystal for she knew the most on him, reaching over Crash and clicking on Dictator's picture. "As for his powers, he has laser eyes and is a big control freak. One thing you need to watch, well listen, out for is his controlling voice. It has the ability to freeze anyone in place and scare them so bad they will do anything he says. So far the only one who has success at beating him is me."

"The next one is more of the pet of the villains," says Crash pulling up the next villain profile, "This is Copy Cat. She is relatively annoying and will pretty much do anything and everything to please Dictator or Slade. She has no care for the consequences and lying comes naturally to her so NEVER believe her. Her powers can be explained by her name. Whenever she touches someone, she obtains their powers until she touches someone else or the day ends. Pop Girl has so far been the only one to defeat her."

"Now Dumb Dork, I mean Double D here is the so called "muscle" in the group," says Crash clicking on the enemy he loves beating in a fight, "He thinks he is the strongest man in the world and can be easily angered or annoyed. His power is super strength but his strength is weak to my machines."

"Those two are called Double Trouble," says Luna as Crash opens up the file on them, "They fight as a team and do everything together, including annoying people! You will never see one without the other. Since they are a team, their powers reflect that. They are able to read each other's thoughts and feel each other's pain. I'm not really sure how but they have this way of being able to confuse people. I have been the only one able to defeat them so far."

"This one has the power to control time. Pause it, rewind it, fast forward it, you name it and she can do it," says Random Girl as her villain's picture pops up, "Her name is Timewarp and she can be very tricky. Somehow I was able to defeat her though. Yes, Randomness rules!"

"The one all decked out in red is a fiery one," says Wishmaker just as Crash clicks on the profile, "Red Fury is her name and it pretty much says it all. Beware of her fire and make sure you keep fire away from her because she has the power to control fire with a move of her hand and create fire right on the spot; as easy as snapping her fingers. I was able to dodge her fireballs and defeat her once."

"The last one here is the one I was able to defeat in battle," says Nightshade as the last profile is open, "Mental Thought is a smug kid who thinks he knows everything. He has the power of telekinesis so you never know when he will attack or what he will do."

Crash swivels in his chair to face Robin; he's never had any experience being a leader, so he wants an official opinion. "So, Mr. All-Time-Leader, how do you think the pairings should go up? We're even on numbers right now. If your team could help us, then we'd outnumber them…almost two-to-one. Any idea who'd be best to fight who?"

Robin sighs slightly and walks over to the computer to flip through the descriptions of the villains a few more times. After he commits the villains to memory he realizes something.

"Hey guys?" both teams turn to him as he addresses them. "I'd pair you all up but the thing is…we never watched your tape," he gestures towards the other team as he says this, "It'd help if I knew all your powers.

"Oh come on Robin," says Beast Boy jumping up, "It's obvious to figure out their powers, I mean their names probably say it all! I betting Luna here is able to control the moon, I mean with a name like Luna it screams awesome moon powers!"

Luna gets a big grin on her face, knowing just how to show off her powers. She backs up to where she will have some running room. Crystal motions to all the Teen Titans, except Beast Boy, to back up for she knew what Luna is going to do. Beast Boy keeps talking, oblivious to what everyone else is doing.

"Beast Boy," says Luna calmly, "turn around."

Beast Boy turns around and sees Luna running straight for him. She then jumps in the air and quickly turns into a wolf, landing right on Beast Boy her snarling face right in his. Beast Boy just stands there seeming to be frozen in fear.

"COOL!" shouts Beast Boy, "You are like me, can you shape shift?"

Luna drops here head and begins to shake it, upset she didn't scare him like she hoped. She climbs off of Beast Boy and changes back into her human form.

"Well, Pop Girl is the person who is most like you. She can change into ANYTHING and I mean anything and everything. I, on the other hand, can only change into a wolf," says Luna reaching down and helping Beast Boy up, "But I am an amazing swords woman. You don't want to be anywhere near me with my swords, oh and don't forget the whole hair changing color with mood."

"Awesome! But why did you have to show me your powers like that?" says Beast Boy with the most confused look on his face.

"She's trying to show you that they should explain their powers," says Raven, really wanting to smack Beast Boy across the back of the head for being so dumb.

"OH!" shouts Beast Boy all excited now to see what everyone else's powers are.

All the Teen Titans shake their heads at how oblivious one of their team members could be.

Robin looks up and is about to ask Random Girl to explain her powers and then go down the line when he noticed something odd. He begins to count the number of guys and girls present. He soon realizes there are one too many guys.

"Wait, I know we don't know too much about you yet but I am pretty sure there should be only three guys yet I count four here," says Robin looking at all the guys wondering which one shouldn't belong, wondering if one is a spy or something.

Luna, Random Girl, and Crystal all look at the guys confused at why Robin would ask that. All of the guys they saw belonged on the team. The guys looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"I think he's talking about me," says Azul raising his hand slightly.

Everyone now feels a little stupid for not realizing it at first. Luna looks at Night shade surprised he didn't say anything right off the back like he normally would. He is doing the same face and acting the same way as everyone else.

"I joined the team not too long ago," explains Azul, "These guys went to your tower to find you when they got caught in one of Slade's trap. I helped save Luna here so they all let me on the team; well most of them wanted me."

"Anyway," says Nightshade after Azul explained, not wanting the Teen Titans to know he was the one who didn't want Azul on the team. He is ok with him for now, "We should explain our powers so we can create or plan. Who knows when the villains or something bad might happen."

"He's right," says Robin, still looking at Azul, "Why don't you start."

"Gladly," says Azul moving his hand so he creates a water ball in his hand, "I have the power of water. I can create it from the air or control whatever water I can find or feel. I just have this since of knowing where it is, not sure how to explain it."

Azul turns to Nighshade to go next. Nightshade decides that instead of explaining he will also show his powers for showing is easier to believe. He walks away from the group and then turns to face them. Moving his hands in the way he does, he creates a black field around the Teen Titans and his friends.

"Where did the lights go?" asks Starfire, about to light her hands so everyone could see, "Is this a trap?"

"It's of," comes Nightshade's voice. He is now in the dark field with everyone else, "It was me. I have the powers to create these dark fields around my enemies. I can make them as big or as small as I want. I also have the ability to see in the dark so I am able to fight in one of my dark fields."

Nightshade waves his hand, removing the dark field. He turns to Random Girl implying she should explain her powers next.

"My powers are kind of unknown," says Random Girl, "My powers change from day to day. I never know what my powers are until I stumble upon them. I usually try different things in training until I do something I normally don't do."

"So that is why you are called Random Girl," shouts Cyborg, "I always thought it was just cause you might be a random person but it makes since now!"

"Well she is very random too," says Crystal behind the Teen Titans.

The Teen Titans turn to where they heard Crystal's voice, wanting to see her powers next. The only problem is they don't see her. They begin looking around frantically for where the voice came from.

"What's wrong?" asks Crystal laughing, "Can't see me?"

The next thing the Teen Titans know, Crystal appears right before their eyes.

"As you could probably guess from that show," says Crystal smiling at what she had just done, "I have the power of invisibility. I can also create force fields around myself and anyone else I choose. The force fields can be big or small, but the bigger they are the shorter amount of time I can hold them up."

"Guess I'll go next, I am able to grant wishes" says Wishmaker as the Teen Titans turn back to the others and Crystal walks back to join the group. He sees Beast Boy and Cyborg getting big grins on their faces so he quickly explains the restrictions, "Now there are a few rules though. I can only grant one wish per person every twenty four hours and I am not able to grant my own wishes. Also, the wishes I grant will not affect me."

Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces quickly change once they hear the restrictions, bummed they have to choose one wish to have granted.

"Now don't be getting any ideas Beast Boy and Cyborg," says Robin catching his team mates faces out of the corner of his eyes, "We will not be using his powers for personal gain. I'm pretty sure we should save the wish for when we need it most."

"I see yall saved the best for last," says Crash reaching into his pocket. He pulls out his iPod and has it come to life, growing legs and speakers, "I am really good with machines. I can create things out of almost anything, make items come alive and even destroy them if I want to, which I do love doing! I also know my way around explosives pretty good so I sometimes combine both to create a kick-butt weapon."

Crash is thinking about having his iPod play some music but decides maybe it's not the best time. He waves his hand and his iPod changes back into what it is supposed to look like and Crash puts it back into his pocket.

"Well, there you have it," says Nightshade to Robin, "Now you know all of our powers, think you might have an idea of some pairings? We can always make suggestions if we don't think it would work."

Robin nods, taking in all the information as his mind pairs each person with another in a way that could win. After a few minutes of pacing and considering different scenarios, Robin finally turns to everyone and hesitantly says, "I hate to say this, but I still don't think I know enough. You've fought them before, so why doesn't one of you call the shots?"

After a few minutes of thinking on it, Nightshade jumps up, a plan in his mind, "Alright, this is my opinion of how it should go. I think Cyborg and Random Girl should take on Dictator. Random Girl's powers could be useful depending on what they are, and Cyborg's half-robot, so there's a chance Dictator won't be able to control him with that voice of his."

Cyborg gives a laugh and lightly punches Random Girl on the shoulder. "Think you can bear to fight alongside me little lady?"

"Only if you let me shout 'Booyah!' when we win," says Random Girl smiling; she then pushes him hard sideways.

"OUCH," says Cyborg jumping back from Random Girl's hand, "You shocked me! Hey could that be your random power for today?"

"Hmmmmm….," thinks Random Girl. She walks over to Crystal making sure not to touch any carpet. When Random Girl is behind Crystal, she moves her hand over Crystal's hair and sure enough, Crystal's hair stands up and follows Random Girl's hand, "SWEET! I can shock people to death…figuratively, not literally though."

Everyone but Crystal laughs as Random Girl begins to show off her power, playing around with Crystal's hair.

"Alright, that's enough," says Crystal trying hard not to smack Random Girl's hands, "How about we get back to this plan of ours!"

Agreeing, Nightshade turns to Luna, whose hair is light silver from anticipation. "Luna, you and Beast Boy take on Double D. I have a feeling you guys can annoy him so bad he won't be able to concentrate. Plus I feel that since you both can change into animals it might give you an advantage."

"Alright!" Beast Boy's enthusiastic shout echoes throughout the tower. He turns to Luna and holds up one hand. "High-five pack mate!"

Luna smirks at him and slaps her hand against his, almost dying from the thought of giving a Teen Titan a high-five.

"Bet I can beat that loser Double D before you do, Omega!" teases Luna with a grin on her face.

Beast Boy freezes in a semi-fake shock at the claim, "Wha- Omega? Why am in an Omega, I was a Titan before you! I should be Alpha! I'm the best there ever has been, is, and will be!"

Beast Boy begins flexing his muscles just to show how good he thinks he is. Raven comes up behind him and lightly slaps him across his head, ignoring the small 'ow' that comes after it.

"Three reasons idiot: she's smarter than you, she's older than you, and it's her mission," says Raven as Beast Boy turns around to face her.

Nightshade nods, seeming satisfied. "Crystal, why don't you take Mental Thought. If he can't see you, he can't throw things at you."

Crystal simply nods.

"Next, Wishmaker and Raven will take Double Trouble, since both you and Raven seem immune to annoyances like that," says Nightshade then quickly turning to face Azul.

"Huh?" says Wishmaker and Raven together in a monotone voice, "Thanks I guess."

"You and Star will fight Red Fury. Fight fire with more fire as well as ice," says Nightshade to Azul, ignoring what Wishmaker and Raven just said.

Azul turns to Starfire and smiles, "I think we can take on a small firebender."

Luna glares at Starfire, wishing she was the one who would be fighting with Azul. She knows Starfire is with Robin but she can't help feeling a little bit jealous. Robin is the same way. He wishes he would be the one fighting with Starfire by his side but he trusted Nightshade's choices. He then turns and sees Luna's stare, chuckling to himself he knew it would all be good.

Nightshade nods and turns to the next person, "Crash, take Copy Cat, since you are very good with machines and explosives you should be able to fight at a distance. Plus even if she does touch you, I have a feeling it would be hard for her to control machines if I remember right, you had a hard time at first. Plus you could annoy her like you do us."

Crash throws a fish in the air in delight, "Yes! It'd be my honor."

Everyone looks up at what he just threw in the air, completely confused at where it came from.

"Crash," ask Crystal, "Where did you get a fish?"

"And yall say I am random," says Random Girl watching as the fish begins to fall back to Crash, "HEY I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE RANDOM ONE!"

Crash smiles as he catches the fish and then shows everyone what it really was. Everyone takes a step closer to Crash to see what it was. They all laugh as they realize Crash had turned his iPod into a mechanical fish.

"Clever Crash," says Wishmaker as Crash changes the fish back into his iPod and places it back into his pocket, "But why a fish?"

"I don't know," says Crash shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay," says Nightshade getting everybody back on track and turning to Robin, "Finally me and Robin can take Timewarp. I can find my way around in the dark, but I doubt a time traveler can, Will you be ok in it?"

Robin shrugs but smiles just the same, "I'm not scared of the dark."

Nightshade smirks, pleased with the outcome of his work, "Then it's settled. Any objections?"

Starfire speaks as he says this, "Um, but what of Slade? Who shall stop him?"

Nightshade freezes, he hadn't thought about that. All he is thinking about is defeating the villains in honor of Pop Girl. He had no idea what to do about Slade but he couldn't let that on. "Well….we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

**Well, there yall have another chap. Not so much of a big cliffy as normal but its ok! It still keeps yall wondering which I like! I hope yall wonder about things like, what about Slade? Will they be able to fight the villains without their beloved leader? What about what Crash and Luna said, can they bring Pop Girl back? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! I hope I can get the next few chapters out faster and before I start school!**


End file.
